Rompiendo Las Reglas
by MrCarhol
Summary: La hermana de tu mejor amigo es fea e intocable, esa es la regla de oro y por nada del mundo debe romperse. Pero a Sabaku No Gaara le será imposible cumplir dicha regla cuando conozca a Matsuri Uzumaki, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.
1. Rules

¡Woow! Los nervios me están matando…

¿Por qué?

¡Porque este es mi primer GaaMatsu y mi primer fic de Naruto!

Solo les pido que sean pacientes y no tan malos conmigo, apenas manejo las personalidades de estos personajes, aunque no me arrepiento de haber empezado a escribir de ellos, pues los personajes de Naruto son muy interesantes.

Aclaro que con la publicación de este fic me voy a tardar, pues no voy a hacer regular de poner la continuación todas las semanas, tal vez publique cada dos semana o un poco mas, pero PUBLICARE, no deben preocuparse.

Dedicado a _Selene-Moonlight._

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Capitulo I: Rules

Al placer divino y carnal hay que disfrutarlo, y con algunos malos tragos que le había dado la vida, Sabaku No Gaara, lo había comprendido, por lo que no sentía pena de llevarse a una mujer a la cama si esta le gustaba, él no pedía permiso. Además, de que las mujeres gustosas se entregaban a él, ya que este muchacho de ojos agua marina, piel blanca y cabello rojizo revoltoso, era considerado un deleite para cualquier fémina. Atractivo, sexy, inteligente y obviamente de buena familia, aunque también tenia sus grandes defectos, pero que las mujeres frívolas pasaban por alto con tal de pasar una buena noche a su lado.

–Gaara… Gaara… Gaara –vociferaba arqueando su espalda entre gemidos la joven rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba montada arriba de él a la vez que se movía de adelante hacia atrás sintiendo un placer inmenso.

–E-Eres tan buena… Ino –hablo el pelirrojo recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad y disfrutando de aquel tacto carnal.

Luego de terminar de hacerlo con ella, Gaara noto como su acompañante se había quedado dormida a su lado, él también se moría de sueño y cansancio, pero no quería quedarse en ese lugar. Pues, no le apetecía por la mañana andar recibiendo besos y caricias de la joven, y él tener que andar fingiendo amor, cuando mas de una vez le había aclarado a la susodicha que su relación era solo para pasar un buen rato. Él no sentía culpa y estaba en todo su derecho, con cada mujer que había estado antes que nada, Gaara siempre aclaraba que él no buscaba algo serio.

Se salio de la cama con cuidado, se puso su ropa interior, pantalón y camisa; miro a Ino y encogiéndose de hombros salio de la habitación de aquella bonita muchacha. Caminaba con parcimonia y entre bostezos que iba tapando con una de sus manos…

–Realmente la paso muy bien con Ino, pero cruzar el complejo de un lado a otro… es un fastidio –bufo.

Y si, el Complejo Universitario de Osaka era muy amplio y albergaba a muchos jóvenes que estudiaban las distintas carreras que la Universidad brindaba y depende la profesión que cada chico elegía era su parte del Campus. Pues, Gaara estudiaba para ser Medico e Ino para ser Odontóloga y si bien la sección de salud y medicina estaba junta, la zona de piezas estaba realmente separada por lo que Gaara debía cruzar medio complejo. Para hacerse una idea era como caminarse tres cuadras y media, además de los pisos que debía subir para llegar a su propia habitación.

Porque Gaara cumplía una regla inquebrantable que mantenía con su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación, y era el de no llevar chicas a su propio cuarto. Si querían mantener relaciones: a no interrumpir la intimidad del compañero y buscarse otro lugar.

Así era que cada vez que se veía a Sabaku No Gaara salir de una habitación femenina, todo el Complejo Universitario sabía porque era. Y desde la terraza de uno de los edificios del Campus…

–Ese Gaara no aprende mas –hablo un hombre moreno, cabello negro recogido en una coleta y una marca en la mitad de su cara que tenia arriba de su nariz.

–¿A que te refieres, Iruka? –le cuestiono otro hombre de cabello grisáceo y puntiagudo, que se encontraba a su lado, sentado en forma de indio y no quitaba sus ojos de un pequeño libro que leía con suma atención.

–Si miraras, entenderías, Kakashi.

–No necesito ver nada, es de madrugada, seguramente salio de una habitación y que obviamente no es la suya ¿No?

–Así es –suspiro–. ¿A ese joven no le importa nada?

–Vamos, Iruka. Gaara es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, lleva la carrera en tiempo y forma ¿Qué tiene de malo que se de algunos gustos? –respondió Kakashi sin quitar su mirada del libro.

–Tú porque hacías lo mismo cuando estudiabas en este lugar ¿Lo recuerdas? Y mírate ahora, aun no consigues esposa.

–Oye, que soy un profesor muy joven aun –se excuso a la vez que se le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la frente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Un muchacho rubio, de tes blanca, ojos celeste y sonrisa radiante entraba a su cuarto que le fue asignado en aquel Complejo Universitario desde hacia ya cuatro años cuando comenzó a estudiar la carrera de Medicina. Estaba cansado, por lo que al cerrar la puerta tras de si, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y suspiro.

–Aww –bostezo–. Pero que sueño tengo y eso que no he hecho mucho en el día. Bueno, lo de siempre, cursar, trabajar y… consolar a Sakura-chan –esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro doloroso.

Pues, este rubio radiante, siempre dinámico y bien predispuesto de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, tenía una enorme debilidad en su vida, Sakura Haruno, una chica muy bonita que estudiaba consigo Medicina. Estaba enamorado y fascinado con ella, pero Naruto de Sakura solo había podido lograr su amistad –aunque era una amistad con ciertos favores especiales– Ya que Sakura tenía novio, pero cuando la chica se sentía rechazada o despreciada por el mismo, Naruto estaba siempre ahí para brindarle su hombro y apoyo… en todos los sentidos.

–Será mejor que deje de pensar y de… sentirme culpable –se intento convencer a si mismo–. Yo la amo y si Sasuke la quisiera de verdad no la trataría así.

Naruto se saco su campera y la colgó en el respaldar de la silla que daba a su escritorio de estudio que estaba del lado de la habitación que a él le correspondía. En ese momento, sintió que la puerta de dicho cuarto se abría para luego volver a cerrarse.

–Buenas –saludo en tono neutro un joven pelirrojo que no hizo más que adentrarse al baño para darse una ducha.

A Naruto se le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente y sonrió gracioso.

–Este Gaara… siempre igual de inexpresivo.

Uzumaki prendió la televisión y se recostó en su cama, pero justamente en la programación de la televisora estaban repasando el sorteo del día de la fecha por lo que Naruto brinco de la cama y tomo su campera nuevamente para sacar del bolsillo su billetera. Al abrirla el joven rubio tomo un boleto de lotería y miro la pantalla para luego… sonreír con creces.

Gaara se encontraba bajo el agua de lluvia de la regadera, ya casi terminaba de bañarse, solo estaba disfrutando de la calidez del agua antes de ir a la cama y mañana comenzar un nuevo día. Cerró la ducha, tomo un toallon, se lo puso tapando sus partes nobles y… escucho un grito de euforia por parte de su amigo.

–¡Iujujuii! –sintió el festejo de Naruto desde afuera del baño–. ¡Le volví a ganar a la vieja Tsunade!

Ante dichas palabras, Gaara sonrió de medio lado imaginándose lo que había pasado. Naruto siempre andaba apostando boletos de lotería con una profesora que tenían desde sus primeros años de carrera y siempre sucedía lo mismo, su amigo se ganaba el premio gordo dejando en ridículo a la pobre mujer que nunca aprendía la lección y lo vivía desafiando.

–Naruto ahora si tiene excusa para joderle la existencia a Tsunade –dicho esto, Gaara comenzó a vestirse antes de salir del baño.

Naruto no quitaba su típica sonrisa de la cara, se sentía feliz porque no solo la suerte seguía de su lado y ahora podía burlase de la vieja Tsunade, sino que también tenia en su poder mas dinero del planeado y del que sacaba trabajando en el negocio de Iruka-sensei, quien era dueño de una farmacia. Pues, Naruto –a diferencia de Gaara– era un chico que provenía de una familia de clase media y que debía trabajar para poder mantenerse sus estudios.

–Ahora si que no te fallare, Matsuri-chan –dijo feliz mirando su boleto de loteria–. Por nada del mundo me perderé tu graduación de la preparatoria.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Naruto saco de su billetera la foto que siempre llevaba consigo, en donde se encontraba toda su familia: su padre, madre, él y su hermana menor. La foto tenía ya varios años porque en la misma se podía ver a un Naruto muy sonriente de unos diez años aproximadamente cargando a sus espaldas a una niña más chiquita, que era su única y pequeña hermana menor, Matsuri Uzumaki.

Si bien Naruto tenía innumerables fotos más actuales de él con su familia y con su hermana, siempre llevaba consigo esa en especial porque le traía un muy lindo recuerdo. Esa foto fue sacada en un Festival de la Primavera que siempre se festejo en el barrio donde se crió y en donde Naruto saco el primer premio en un concurso de Karate y la pequeña Matsuri había participando por primera vez en una coreografía musical al estilo japonés, que fue muy ovacionada. Por eso se podía ver en dicha fotografía a Naruto vestido con traje ninja blanco, mostrando su medalla dorada a la vez que cargaba en sus hombros a Matsuri quien tenía puesto un lindo kimono rosa lleno de flores y una corona de princesa en la cabeza.

–Hace tres años que no veo a mi familia –suspiro–. He visto que Matsuri-chan ha crecido, pero quiero verla en persona.

Y era cierto, debido a las responsabilidades de la Universidad y el trabajo, Naruto hacia tres años seguidos que no había podido viajar a Tokio –donde reside su familia–. En su primer año de estudio si había logrado viajar, pero en los restantes tres se le fue muy complicado por lo que la ultima vez que vio a su hermana, la misma tenia sus ya quince años recién cumplidos. Se hablaba casi todos los días con su familia, charlaba por msn con su hermana siempre y tenia fotos de ella muy recientes, pero una cosa muy distinta era poder abrazarla en persona y tenerla en vivo y directo.

En ese momento, Gaara salio del baño ya vestido para dormir –es decir, solo en boxers– y se metió directamente a la cama, para luego mirar con cuestionamiento a Naruto, quien guardo rápidamente la foto de su familia en su billetera.

–¿Qué? –le hablo el pelirrojo–. ¿Acaso es una foto de Sakura que tienes miedo de que la vea?

–No digas tonterías –el rubio frunció el ceño–. Es una fotografía de mi familia.

–Ya veo –Gaara miro hacia la televisión.

Con el correr de lo años el pelirrojo había comprendido ese sentimiento tan familiero que tenia Naruto, Gaara era un chico que quería a su familia, es decir a sus dos hermanos, que era lo único que le quedaba. Pero no le daba demasiada importancia al asunto hasta que conoció a Naruto, quien le enseño que la familia era lo primero, ahora poco a poco lo entendía y hasta él se preocupaba mucho más por sus seres queridos.

–¡Le volví a ganar a la vieja Tsunade! –Naruto expreso feliz agitando su boleto de lotería.

–Si, te escuche –Gaara respondió con su típico semblante serio.

–En este receso de verano ¡Podré viajar a Tokio! –hablo emocionado–. Podré cumplirle mi promesa a la pequeña Matsuri-chan.

–Me alegro por ti y por tu _hermanita…_

Gaara no lo sabia, pero tenia una idea muy errada de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

–Después de tanto tiempo podré ver a mi pequeña Matsuri-chan y a mis viejos.

–Eso es muy bueno –hablo pensativo–. ¿Qué edad tiene ya tu hermana?

Naruto se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

–¿Y a ti eso que te importa, Gaara? Mi pequeña hermanita es mi pequeña hermanita.

–Oye, que me has visto ¿Cara de pedofilo? –el pelirrojo levanto una ceja ofendido–. Solo me dio curiosidad, ya que nunca quieres hablar de ella.

–Será porque eres un mujeriego –el rubio achino los ojos.

–Pero que idiota eres, Naruto –Gaara se cruzo de brazos, de verdad ya se estaba enojando–. Como si me fuese a meter con tu pequeña hermana, eso primero seria ilegal y segundo es una regla que no se debe romper.

–La hermana de tu mejor amigo es fea e intocable, esa es la regla de oro –Uzumaki levanto su dedo índice.

Gaara en silencio asintió de cabeza mirando la televisión y Naruto sonrió con creces al ver que podía confiar en su mejor amigo, pero igualmente no le diría la edad de su hermanita.

"_Naruto cuando quiere es un tonto, mira que pensar que yo me vaya a meter con su pequeña hermana, que no es mas que una niñita que no pasa los diez años"_ pensó el pelirrojo.

–¿Y de donde venias, Gaara? –cambio de tema el rubio.

–De por ahí… –resto importancia.

Naruto comenzó a reír gracioso y Gaara lo miro confundido.

–Ahora resulta que la habitación de Ino es "De por ahí" –hizo las comillas en el aire–. No te preocupes, Gaara, será nuestra clave secreta.

–Si, eso diré cuando Sasuke me pregunte por su novia y tú estés con ella –respondió con sarcasmo.

–Hey, Gaara ¿No serias capaz, verdad? –cuestiono Naruto enrojeciendo por completo–. Tú sabes que yo amo a Sakura-chan.

–Ya sabes que yo creo que no, pero si tú lo dices…

–¡Ja! ¿Y me lo dices tú? Que no tienes una relación en serio desde que te conozco.

–No me van los compromisos y ninguna de las chicas de este complejo me interesa de verdad, y las que pasan un buen momento conmigo lo saben.

–Pues deberías asesorarte bien de ello, Gaara –ante esas palabras el pelirrojo volvió a mirar a su amigo con cuestionamiento–. Especialmente con Ino que es una con las que pasas mas tiempo.

–¿A que te refieres?

–A que Ino siempre se presenta ante cualquiera como tu novia ¿A que no sabias?

–¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –cuestiono mas que sorprendido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–Pensé que lo sabias y que se lo dejabas pasar porque después valía la pena pasar un buen rato con ella, que se yo…

Gaara arqueo una ceja molesto, no le gustaba para nada ser de la propiedad de alguien, ni por muy buena que sea Ino en la cama se lo iba dejar pasar.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Un nuevo día a la luz del sol comenzaba en Tokio y en dicha ciudad la mayoría de la personas empezaban su mañana de diferentes y particulares maneras.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

No dejaba de gritar una joven de contextura menuda, altura media, tes blanca, cabello castaño, lacio y corto hasta los hombros, ojos profundos de color negro, quien con una pequeña mochila a sus espalda, vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, que consistía en unos zapatitos negros, medias blancas hasta las rodillas, pollera cortita entablada a cuadrille blanca, roja y negra, camisa blanca, corbata roja y chaleco negro.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que iba amarrada en una de sus manos de una soga, mientras era arrastrada con todas las fuerzas por un San Bernardo, que parecía muy divertido con su hazaña: el de corretear sin consentimiento alguno por parte de su paseadora.

–Detente, Oto ¡Detente, por favor!

Pero el gran perro hizo caso omiso de aquella orden teñida de suplica ya que siguió con su maratón arrastrando a la pobre joven. En ese momento, la muchacha y el perro pasaron como un flash por al lado de una joven de estatura media, cabello negro azulado, largo y lacio, tes blanca y unos particulares ojos color perla, quien vestía el mismo uniforme de preparatoria que la joven castaña.

–¿Matsuri-chan? –se cuestiono sorprendida la oji-perla–. ¡Hey, Matsuri-chan!

–¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

La muchacha de cabello azulado salio disparada corriendo detrás de aquella chica que era arrastrada por el gran perro.

–Hay que hacerle una emboscada –susurro Hinata, quien desvió su camino y sin dejar de correr doblo en una esquina.

La joven castaña miro de reojo hacia atrás y noto que su amiga ya no estaba detrás suyo.

–¿Hinata-chan? –susurro sorprendida.

De un momento a otro el perro pego un ladrido y comenzó a frenar su corrida al notar como una Hinata muy decidida lo esperaba con los abrazos abiertos con intenciones de atraparlo, Oto intento desviar su camino, pero venia tan rápido corriendo que le fue imposible reaccionar a tiempo y sucedido lo que mas se temía.

–¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

Se escucho el grito de dos muchachas sumado al ladrido de un perro.

–Itai –se quejo Hinata tirada en el suelo sobandose la cabeza a la vez que sentía el cuerpo de su amiga encima suyo, además del animal que se encontraba arriba de la castaña.

–Gomen ne, Hinata-chan ¿Estas bien?

–Si, no te preocupes por mi ¿Pero qué andas haciendo, Matsuri-chan?

–Ganando un poco de dinero –agacho su mirada avergonzada.

–¿Paseando a Oto, el perro mas escandaloso de todo el barrio? –Hinata rió graciosa.

–Oye, el dinero es dinero en todas partes.

–Lo siento, tienes mucha razón –le sonrió dulcemente la oji-perla.

–Oh, pero miren que bella vista –se escucho la voz varonil detrás de ellas haciéndoles sombra.

Oto comenzó a gruñir y ladrar con desesperación al ver a aquel sujeto. Matsuri y Hinata levantaron su vista y se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, tes blanca, ojos celeste brillantes y sonrisa arrogante, quien venia acompañado de un joven de cabello rojo y ojos marrones.

–Ya deja de fastidiar, Deidara –Matsuri hablo frunciendo el ceño.

–Bien, tan solo si dejaras de mostrar tus bragas dejaría de mirarte, porque con tan apetitosa imagen me es imposible.

Matsuri enrojeció por completo al darse cuenta de que tenía su falda escolar toda subida mostrando sin querer su ropa interior, además de que aun seguía encima de su amiga. Ambas tiradas en el piso y Oto que no dejaba de gruñirle a Deidara y su amigo. La joven castaña se levanto como un resorte y se acomodo su ropa rápidamente, Hinata la imito.

–Y después te molesta que te ande acosando, Matsuri. Tú haces merito para ello –hablo en tono superior el rubio, su amigo rió.

–¡Cállate, estupido Deidara! –le grito mas que ofendida la castaña.

–¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que andar molestando? –Hinata con su típica dulzura levanto una ceja enojada.

–Ustedes son mis hobbys, pequeñas –Deidara se acerco a ambas, ellas retrocedieron y Oto ladro mas fuerte.

En ese momento, un coche azul de último modelo y vidrios polarizados se paro en el lugar, y bajando su vidrio un hombre de traje y corbata, cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja y ojos negros miro al rubio.

–Hey, Deidara, lárgate de aquí. Deja de molestar a las chicas, ya van dos años que vives en este barrio y no entiendes que a las mujeres no se las trata así.

El rubio bufo molesto al ver a aquel sujeto diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

–¿Por que no te metes en tus asuntos, Itachi? –Deidara le reprocho con fastidio.

–Te dije que te pierdas, Deidara –volvió a repetir el moreno.

–Vamonos, Sasori –le hablo el rubio a su amigo–. Ya habrá tiempo.

Sasori asintió de cabeza y antes de voltearse le dio una sutil mirada a la joven castaña, quien ahora trataba de calmar a Oto que no paraba de gruñir. Al momento en que los dos jóvenes se retiraron, Hinata se acerco al auto azul.

–Muchas gracias, Itachi-san –hablo educadamente.

–No tienes porque Hinata –el hombre sonrió–. ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

–Venia a buscar a mi amiga Matsuri-chan para ir juntas a la escuela –señalo a Matsuri, quien le hizo una leve reverencia a Itachi.

–Ya veo, entonces las alcanzo hasta la preparatoria, no vaya hacer que se crucen nuevamente con ese bravucón de Deidara y Sasori.

–No es necesario que te molestes, Itachi-san –inquirió Hinata.

–Para mi no es ninguna molestia, estamos en confianza, Hinata-chan –le dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar levemente a la oji-perla.

–Pero tenemos a un perro –argumento Matsuri.

–Es Oto el perro de la señorita Rin ¿Verdad? –Itachi miro a Matsuri, quien asintió de cabeza–. Bien, lo dejaremos en su hogar y luego las llevo al colegio.

Ambas muchachas subieron a la parte trasera del coche de Itachi junto con Oto, que ahora no dejaba de mover su cola de un lado a otro.

–Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha –el hombre miro por el espejo retrovisor a Matsuri, quien de inmediato al escuchar el apellido de aquel sujeto miro a Hinata. Itachi noto aquello y solo sonrió levemente–. Mucho gusto, Matsuri ¿Cierto?

–S-Si, Matsuri… Matsuri Uzumaki –la chica se avergonzó al darse cuenta que Itachi noto como ella miraba con cuestionamiento a Hinata, quien ahora se hacia la desentendida.

Pues esa mirada de interrogación por parte de Matsuri hacia su amiga se debía a que Itachi era el hermano mayor de un ex de Hinata.

–¿Uzumaki? –Itachi expreso sorprendido–. ¿Conoces a Naruto?

–Naruto es mi hermano –hablo con una amplia sonrisa la castaña al recordar al siempre hiperactivo que tenia como hermano mayor.

–¿Hermano? –cuestiono sin poder salir de su asombro Uchiha–. Vaya, ahora recuerdo, tú eres la pequeña Matsuri-chan. Yo aun te hacia una niña pequeñita, cada vez que hablo con tu hermano habla de ti como si fueras eso –rió gracioso.

–Ni me lo digas –a Matsuri se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente ante aquellas palabras.

–Y dime, Hinata –Itachi ahora le hablo a la otra joven–. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la casa Hyuga?

–En casa las cosas están muy bien –Hinata respondió tímidamente.

–Me alegro –Itachi miro con confianza a ambas chicas por el espejo retrovisor.

Dos jóvenes corrían a más no poder por los pasillos de su preparatoria y al llegar al salón indicado, abrieron de un sopetón la puerta. Las dos chicas se quedaron inmóviles antes todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clases sobre ellas.

–Matsuri Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga tiene media falta por llegar tarde –hablo el profesor de turno–. Ni siquiera en la última semana de clases pueden hacer buena letra. De usted no me quejo señorita Hyuga, pero usted jovencita Uzumaki no cambiara mas, se nota que es hermana de Naruto, viene de familia.

Ante aquellas palabras, Matsuri frunció el ceño y el resto de la clase –a excepción de Hinata– comenzó a reír.

–¡Silencio! –inquirió de un grito el profesor haciendo callar a toda la clase–. Tomen sus asientos, jovencitas.

–Hai, Gai-sensei.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus asientos.

–¿Tan problemático era tu hermano, Matsuri-chan? –Hinata susurro tomando asiento, Matsuri se sentó en la banca de al lado.

–No era problemático –excuso la chica–. Siempre fue muy hiperactivo y le gustaba llamar la atención, por lo que andaba de busca pleitos por tonterías y por eso era tomado como un rebelde.

–Oh, vamos, Matsuri-san. Tú hermano fue leyenda en este colegio –asomo su cara a la charla el joven que se sentaba detrás de ellas, que era un muchacho de cabello castaño corto, ojos marrones y muy guapo, quien hablo de lo mas divertido–. ¿Acaso nunca has oído hablar de las hazañas del legendario Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata?

–Si, Kiba-kun. He oído esas historias del hermano de Matsuri-chan, pero no me parece justo que la comparen con él todo el tiempo. Matsuri-chan tendrá sus despides, pero es muy aplicada.

–Gracias por tu defensa, Hinata-chan –a Matsuri se le resbalo una gotita por la frente.

–De nada –Hyuga se sintió alagada y suspiro pensativa–. Llegamos tarde justo para la clase de Gai-sensei y eso que Itachi-san nos trajo.

–Es que ya habíamos perdido tiempo con el perro –Matsuri saco conclusiones.

–¿Es necesario que cuides de Oto? Ese perro es un lió de cuatro patas.

–¿Estas cuidando a Oto, Matsuri? –pregunto sorprendido el chico que se sentaba al lado de Kiba y atrás de las dos muchachas.

Era un joven de contextura delgada al igual que Kiba, cabello negro de corte compota, ojos negros y unas grandes y gruesas cejas. Cabe decir que ambos jóvenes estaban vestidos con el uniforme de su preparatoria: pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y chaleco negro con líneas grises.

–Así es, Lee –Matsuri se volteo junto con Hinata para mirarle la cara a sus dos amigos y compañeros de clases–. Necesito el dinero y de donde sea, mientras sea trabajando lo conseguiré.

–Pero si ya trabajas en lo de Ichiruka y ahora en temporada de verano te aumenta el sueldo –inquirió Kiba.

–Además ya tienes toda paga la fiesta de graduación –sumo Lee.

–Si, lo se –Matsuri suspiro–. Pero el próximo año pienso estudiar Psicología en Osaka junto a mi hermano, si bien ya tengo cierto dinero guardado y mis padres y mi Onii-chan me dijeron que me ayudarían no pienso abusar.

–Entonces, todos iremos a estudiar a Osaka –sonrió feliz Hinata–. ¿Por qué ustedes también estudiaran en aquel complejo, verdad chicos?

Lee y Kiba asintieron con una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En Osaka las clases en el complejo Universitario también habían tomado su rumbo como de costumbre…

–No puedo creerlo, ya hace media hora que deberíamos haber empezado con la clase –Naruto se cruzo de brazos–. ¿Acaso este hombre nunca va a prender? ¡Y se supone que es un profesional!

–Ya sabes como es Kakashi-sensei –alego una joven de cabello corto rosado, tes blanca y unos llamativos ojos color jade, muy atractiva para cualquier muchacho que la pudiera conocer en persona–. Siempre pierde el tiempo con esos libritos que lee…

–Tienes razón, Sakura-chan –el rubio se rasco el mentón–. Si será pervertido este Kakashi-sensei.

–¿Eh? –Sakura lo miro confundida–. ¿Acaso tú sabes de qué tratan esos libritos, Naruto?

–Ah, ah, ah –el joven comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente y de un momento a otro apunto con su dedo índice a su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado a su lado del lado contrario que la joven de cabello rosa–. Gaara fue quien me lo dijo y el que una vez me mostró uno de esos libritos.

El nombrado quien estaba con su típico semblante serio, tranquilamente sentado y en paz, abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acusación de su amigo ya que no era para nada cierta. Sakura miro a Gaara analizándolo bien y…

–A mi no me metas en tus boberas, Naruto –inquirió Gaara–. Confiesa que tienes un padrino pervertido y que es justamente quien escribe esos libros que lee Kakashi-sensei.

–¡Gaara! –Naruto se quejo y se acerco al pelirrojo para susurrarle–. No debiste decir eso ¿Acaso quieres que Sakura-chan piense que soy un pervertido?

–¿Acaso ya no lo sabe? –Gaara respondió con sarcasmo haciendo alusión a los permitidos que tenia la amistad de Sakura y Naruto.

–Calla, Gaara. Se supone que ella no sabe que tú sabes "eso"

–¡Oigan ustedes dos! –Sakura los llamo de un grito–. ¿Qué tanto secretean, eh? Y tú, Naruto, explica el porque sabes que…

Sakura freno su habla al ver a un joven pelinegro quien le hizo seña desde la puerta del aula para que se acercara, ella sonrió con creces, se sonrojo e ignorando a sus dos compañeros de clases fue corriendo a la presencia de aquel chico. Naruto agacho la cabeza apenado, Gaara lo miro de reojo.

–¿Cuándo te comportaras como un hombre, Naruto? No puedo entender como Sakura te tiene de las narices como quiere.

–Eso es porque tú nunca te has enamorado, Gaara ¿Acaso sabes lo que es el amor? Tú mismo has dicho que no, por eso juegas con todas las mujeres que se te topan en el camino. Yo no soy así.

Gaara volvió a mirar de reojo a Naruto y hablo.

–Es cierto no se lo que es el amor y no pretendo conocerlo, estoy bien de esta manera. Porque si el amor es así como la relación que tú tienes con Sakura, entonces escúchame, Naruto.

Uzumaki miro a Gaara esperando a que prosiguiera.

–Si el amor es así… –miro a Sakura y luego a Naruto–. ¡Entonces es una mierda, amigo!

Naruto abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras, primero pensó que Gaara seguía siendo ese chico sin sentimientos que había conocido en un principio, pero luego al mirar a Sakura como se besaba con ese joven de cabello negro y de buen porte. Le dio la razón.

Sakura se adentro nuevamente a la clase con ánimos renovados sin notar o como siempre ignorando que eso a Naruto lo destrozaba. En ese momento, el tan retrasado y nombrado Kakashi-sensei se hizo presente frente a su clase, que ya lo conocía bastante bien luego de varios años de carrera universitaria.

–Buenos días –saludo Kakashi–. Disculpen la tardanza, es que en el camino me encontré y ayude a una ancianita que quería cruzar la avenida y…

–¡Ya deje de mentir! –les gritaron furiosos sus alumnos a excepción de Gaara que se cruzo de brazos y negó de cabeza, su profesor siempre era la misma historia.

Kakashi sonrió nerviosamente y con una gotita de sudor por la frente al ver que sus alumnos ya no le creían ni una sola de las excusas que inventaba por llegar tarde, y es que de verdad sus argumentos eran ridículos. Si dijera algo como que había tenido un paciente de ultimo momento tal vez sus alumnos le creerían, pero no era así _"Ya están todos crecidos y pensar que en primer año eran todos tan monos y se creían mis excusas"_ pensó el sensei.

–Bien, entonces siguiendo el cronograma anual, veremos el último tema del final de este semestre –inquirió Kakashi–. Por cierto ¿Alguno tiene alguna duda del tema dado en la clase anterior?

Y así empezaba una nueva clase de esos últimos días del semestre asignado. Gaara, Naruto, Sakura y sus compañeros sacaron sus netbook para comenzar a tomar nota.

Las clases del día se fueron pasando rápidamente, Gaara se encontraba caminando de manera despreocupada por los pasillos de la Universidad, ya que Naruto se había ido como perrito faldero detrás de Sakura, quien sabe a donde.

–Que día –bufo–. Encima me tengo que poner a estudiar, pero creo que esperare a la noche para ello.

En ese momento, Gaara diviso en el medio del patio descubierto del Campus a Ino. La rubia quien se robaba la mirada de muchos hombres a su alrededor se encontraba hablando con un par de chicas, presumiendo quien sabe que cosa. Gaara frunció el ceño molesto, solo esperaba que no este presumiendo sobre él, porque sino Ino lo iba a escuchar

Pero cuando dirigió sus pasos hacia la rubia, su celular comenzó a sonar llamando su atención. Al mirar la pantalla de su móvil se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hermana mayor, Temari.

–¿Bueno?

–_¡Sabaku No Gaara es el peor hermano del mundo! _–ante tamaño grito Gaara alejo el móvil de su oreja.

–Ya Temari ¿Es necesario que me grites de esa manera?

–_Sabes que si_ –se escucho un bufido–_. No llamas y ni siquiera has pasado a visitarnos desde hace un mes aproximadamente, Gaara, vivimos en la misma ciudad. Ni a Kankuro has llamado._

–Lo se, lo siento. Es que se me paso–se paso su mano nerviosamente por su cabellera.

–_Se te paso, claro, claro… como si no te conociéramos, mujeriego. Seguramente se te paso en la cama de alguna de tus amiguitas._

–Oye, Temari, si vas a empezar con eso cortare la comunicación.

–_Bien, no diré mas nada referido a eso_ –suspiro–. _Sabes que te llamo porque mañana salimos de viaje ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres pasar el verano junto a nosotros en el Caribe? Gaara será algo lindo, vendrá Kankuro y hasta Maki pregunta por ti. Será un viaje en familia muy divertido._

Gaara hizo un pequeño silencio ante las palabras de su hermana, pues notaba como ella deseaba que él fuera con todos ellos de viaje, pero a Gaara algo que no le gustaba eran los viajes familiares. Pues, Temari estaba casada con Shikamaru, un abogado vago y perezoso aunque muy inteligente, juntos habían concebido a su pequeño sobrinito Maki de tan solo tres años; por otra parte estaba Kankuro con su novia Yui con la que pensaba comprometerse ya que la cosa iba muy en serio ¿Y él? Bueno, estaba más que claro que a Sabaku No Gaara no le iban los compromisos. Es decir, en ese tipo de viajes él se sentía como sapo de otro poso.

–Temari, lo siento –se disculpo finalmente–. Sabes que no se me dan ese tipo de viajes, me gustaría ver a Maki, pero bueno tendré tiempo cuando ustedes vuelvan.

Su hermana suspiro y termino aceptando la decisión.

–_Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo respetare_ –Gaara se sintió aliviado–. _¿Cómo van los exámenes?_

–Bien, tranquilo –Temari sonrió del otro lado–. ¿Y el estudio?

–_Con mucho trabajo, como siempre. Pero ahora como en verano hay receso judicial nos tomaremos un descanso. _

Los dos hermanos mayores de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro eran prestigiosos y conocidos abogados con un importante estudio jurídico en Osaka, en donde la familia Sabaku No residía desde siempre.

–_Espera Gaara, no me cortes que ahí llego Shikamaru con Maki. Te lo pasare._

Gaara espero a que su hermana le diera con su sobrinito.

–_Oa tilo Gaala_ –una pequeña voz se escucho y el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

–Hola campeón ¿Cómo están las cosas por casa?

–_Todo mu pobematico_.

"_Vaya, como se nota que es todo un Nara, hasta se expresa igual que el idiota de su padre"_ pensó Gaara con una gotita resbalando por su frente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre una banca mirando al cielo, pensando en varias cosas, desde que pronto vería a su familia hasta su amor por Sakura. Y hablando de ella, el rubio Uzumaki sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Por qué Sasuke-kun es tan frío conmigo, Naruto? ¿Acaso valgo tan poco?

El chico suspiro y movió su cara para mirarla.

–Sakura-chan, tú vales mucho ¿Por qué tienes esos pensamientos?

–Oye –ella se alejo de Naruto cruzándose de brazos–. No es que yo sea pesimista y desconfiada.

–Entonces… –el chico miro hacia el frente tratando de que esa conversación no le afecte.

–Yo si confió en Sasuke-kun, pero no en esas resbalosas que tiene como compañeras y "amigas". Además…

–¿Además?

–Bueno, Sasuke-kun en este receso de vacaciones ira a Tokio.

–Allí esta su familia, Sakura-chan –Uzumaki hablo como si fuera obvio.

–¡Lo se, pero…! –refuto enseguida algo alterada–. Allí en Tokio también esta su ex y… y… y nada –agacho su cabeza con pena, había algo de lo que Sakura no se sentía orgullosa y era la manera de cómo había empezado su relación con Sasuke, y temía de que a ella le devolvieran de la misma manera, por eso su desconfianza.

–Bueno y si Sasuke te engañará ¿Qué? –Sakura miro a Naruto con sorpresa–. Tú no tendrías el derecho de enojarte ¿No?

Haruno abrió levemente su boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero nuevamente agacho su cabeza, pues Naruto tenía razón y esa era otra de las cosas por las que la joven pelirrosa no se sentía orgullosa: aquellos permitidos que tenía con Naruto cuando Sasuke la despreciaba.

En ese momento, el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar, Uzumaki sonrió con creces al notar que se trataba de Matsuri, pero al mirar a Sakura su semblante se torno serio.

–Es mi hermana, con permiso –dijo sin más y se levanto atendiendo su móvil con energías renovadas y alegres–. ¿Matsuri-chan?

–Naruto… –susurro Sakura con dolor.

Ella sabia de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su persona y lamentaba lo que hacia con él, pero no lo hacia de mala, que Naruto la consolara era algo que solo se daba y ella no se podía negar, a veces debía aceptar que estar con Naruto era muy reconfortante. Pero Sakura no podía corresponderle del todo, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y solo esperaba nunca separarse de él.

Ese triangulo amoroso la estaba poniendo los pelos de puntas, sabia que debía terminarlo de una vez, pero tantos los besos de Sasuke como los de Naruto la hacían suspirar, cosa que le sorprendía. Aun recordaba como Naruto le había robado un beso y de ahí había comenzado todo, Sakura no podía entender como amando tanto a Sasuke podía corresponder a las caricias y besos de Naruto.

–¡Basta! ¡Sakura eres una tonta! –se dijo a si misma y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–¡Onii-chan! –pego el grito Matsuri mientras hablaba por su celular–. Deja de tratarme como si fuera una pequeñita ¿Si?

–_¿No lo entiendes? Solo te estoy cuidando, así que si tienes novio es mejor que me lo vayas diciendo, no pienso regresar y encontrarme con alguna sorpresita_ –Naruto hablo en tono molesto.

–Eres un baka, ahora le diré a Ichiruka que no te regale ni te venda ramen cuando regreses, hmp.

–_Oye, Matsuri-chan no es para que seas así de cruel conmigo ¡Sabes que amo al ramen mas que nada en esta vida!_ –el rubio un poco mas y se pone a llorar.

–¿Ósea que prefieres al ramen antes que a tú hermana?

Hinata quien se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga, frente a la portátil de Matsuri revisando sus mails, miro de reojo como la castaña hablaba por celular y rió por lo bajo por aquel comentario.

–_¡Claro que no!_ –a pesar de haber pegado el grito, Naruto se escucho duduso–. _Bueno, digo… no puedes compararte con un plato de comida, hermanita. _

–Si, claro, que buen pretexto –Matsuri suspiro para luego sonreír ampliamente–. ¿Y entonces que? ¿Vendrás para mi graduación?

–_Ah, eso es un sorpresa_ –se hizo el misterioso.

–¡Entonces eso es un si! –la castaña pego un brinco de emoción.

–_¿A ti no se te puede hacer una sorpresa, pequeñita?_

En ese momento se escucho el grito de la madre de Naruto y Matsuri.

–¡Muchachas ya esta la comida!

–¡Ahí vamos, mami! –Matsuri pego el grito y le hizo seña a Hinata para que vaya bajando.

–_¿Con quien estas, Matsuri-chan?_ –cuestiono Naruto intrigado al escuchar como su hermana le daba indicaciones a alguien, además de que su madre había hablado en plural cuando dio la orden de la comida lista.

–Con una amiga –respondió rápidamente–. Bueno, iré a comer. Ya sabes que mamá se pone furiosa si la hacemos esperar.

–_Tienes razón, cuídate mucho, hermanita. Recuerda portarte bien_ –le hablo como si fuera una bebé –. _Hazle caso a mamá y papá. _

–Tonto –Matsuri sonrió y corto la llamada.

Al bajar las escaleras noto como solo Hinata estaba sentada en la mesa ya que Matsuri la había invitado para que comiera juntas, por lo que se sentó a su lado.

–¿Tú hermano te cuida mucho, verdad? –Hinata le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

–Pues, si –suspiro sonriendo–. Naruto onii-chan es muy bueno conmigo, ya no veo la hora de que lo conozcas, Hinata-chan.

–Lo mismo digo, ya que veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien y eso es bueno.

–Por cierto –Matsuri se puso pensativa–. ¿Quiénes serán nuestras parejas en la graduación?

–¿No es obvio? –Hinata rió–. Pues, Kiba y Lee…

–Es verdad.

Ambas amigas hicieron silencio ya que si bien no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo ir con Kiba y Lee, ellos eran solo sus amigos y pues, ellas deseaban algunas vez que algún apuesto chico se les acercara o en algún momento tener novio.

–¡Yo iré con Kiba! –dijeron rápidamente ambas al mismo tiempo–. ¡Yo lo dije primero! –las dos se apuntaron con su índice en forma acusadora.

Luego de aquello Hinata y Matsuri se largaron a reír, pues Kiba era un chico muy apuesto, entendedor y seductor, y que alguna de ellas fuera con él era de afortunadas. Pobre de Lee…

–Esta bien –Matsuri comenzó a beber de su vaso–. Yo iré con Lee.

–¿De verdad? –Hinata se mostró apenada, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de Matsuri se sintió mejor.

–Claro –expreso alegremente–. Lee es mi amigo y una gran chico ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hinata asintió y Matsuri dejo de beber para luego suspirar.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener a un chico que me quiera, ir de la mano junto a él, que me abrase y todas esa cosas lindas –Matsuri se sonrojo por sus palabras de ensueño.

–A mi también… –se sincero Hinata–. Aunque mi primer novio me haya hecho dañó no significa que no me pueda volver a enamorar.

–¿Aunque tienes miedo aun, no?

–Y si… –suspiro la oji-perla.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–¿A ti no se te puede hacer una sorpresa, pequeñita?

Gaara se sentó a una distancia considerable al lado de Naruto, quien estaba en una de las terrazas del complejo. Escucho el tono dulce y aniñado que utilizaba su amigo para con quien hablaba por teléfono.

–¿Con quien estas, Matsuri-chan? –cuestiono Naruto con el ceño fruncido, cosa que sorprendió a Gaara.

–_Con una amiga –_respondió rápidamente–. _Bueno, iré a comer. Ya sabes que mamá se pone furiosa si la hacemos esperar._

–Tienes razón, cuídate mucho, hermanita. Recuerda portarte bien –hablo como si estuviera manteniendo conversación con un bebé –. Hazle caso a mamá y papá_. _

Gaara cerró los ojos. Si, era la _pequeña hermanita de Naruto. _

–¿Qué cuentas, Gaara? –le sonrió el rubio, guardando su celular.

–Nada –se encogió de hombros–. Acababa de terminar de hablar con mi hermana, te vi antes con Sakura, pero no quise molestarte.

–Ya veo –susurro y corrió su mirada–. ¿Y como esta tu familia, Gaara?

–Bien, terminando de preparar su viaje al Caribe.

–Oh, con que al final te iras de vacaciones al Caribe –Naruto se expreso feliz, pero al ver negar a su amigo se confundió–. ¿Cómo?

–Yo no iré, no se me dan los viajes familiares, siempre quedo colgado –Gaara saco de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos.

–¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones?

–No se –el pelirrojo encendió un cigarrillo y tiro el humo al aire–. Seguramente me quede aquí en Osaka y ya.

–¿Solo? –cuestiono mirándolo de reojo viendo como Gaara asentía.

Naruto sabia la historia de Gaara y cuanto a este le costaba entender y corresponder los sentimientos de los demás, el pelirrojo siempre andaba solo y eso lo entristecía, por eso fue que se acerco a él y se hizo su amigo, descubriendo el buen chico que había detrás de esa actitud fría y seria, que siempre mostraba Gaara.

Uzumaki miro con detenimiento a su amigo, sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión y que en su casa nadie se enfadaría si llevaba a su mejor amigo de vacaciones, si bien siempre había mantenido a Gaara alejado de la existencia de su linda hermana de dieciocho años, esto era mucho más importante. Naruto jamás dejaría solo a un amigo. Además, estaba el hecho de que Matsuri con su inocencia e ingenuidad estaba muy alejada del prototipo de mujer exuberante y lanzada con las que siempre andaba Gaara.

"_Pero que idiota eres, Naruto. Como si me fuese a meter con tu pequeña hermana, eso primero seria ilegal y segundo es una regla que no se debe romper"_ recordó las palabras de su amigo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Si, Sabaku No Gaara _jamás _se fijaría en su pequeña hermana.

–Oye, Gaara –el nombrado miro a Naruto–. ¿Quieres pasar este verano y vacaciones en Tokio?

–¿Eh? –el pelirrojo abrió levemente sus ojos, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Les gusto? Ustedes que dicen… ¿Gaara cometerá pecado al conocer a la _pequeña Matsuri-chan? _

Bueno, fue una idea alocada, pero me gusto y aquí se las traigo. Mi primer GaaMatsu y ya habrán visto que otras parejas hay =)

Próximo episodio: Una verdad… problemática.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Una verdad problematica

Hola ^^ ¿Cómo están todos por aquí? Acá estoy publicando la continuación de mi primer fic de Naruto.

Desde mi punto de vista es un capitulo gracioso, y quiero hacer una aclaración, y es sobre la familia Uzumaki ya que voy a hacer a la misma graciosa y peculiar, con algunas extravagancias. Lo digo por si sorprende el manejo de los personajes de esta familia y como accionan con respecto a su personalidad. Es que me salio de corazón y a pesar de lo gracioso, se me hizo tierno. La familia Uzumaki le sacaran una sonrisa en mas de un capitulo.

Bueno no los molesto mas, solo que también quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas, y obviamente por leer. Gracias.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Capitulo II: Una verdad… problemática.

Gaara se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Naruto, saco su portátil para repasar los apuntes de los últimos exámenes finales del semestre. Por un momento, sus ojos agua marina se detuvieron en la foto de una de las repisas de aquella habitación. En la misma se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke –el novio de Sakura– y él, se trataba de una foto que sacaron en una salida de fin de semana a la nieve. Fue un divertido viaje, Gaara lo había disfrutado.

Desde que se había hecho amigo de Naruto ya no le rehuia tanto a las personas, es mas, a veces le agradaba esa cosa rara llamada amistad. Sus hermanos mismos le habían hecho saber de su _leve _cambio de actitud.

–_Oye, Gaara –el nombrado miro a Naruto–. ¿Quieres pasar este verano y vacaciones en Tokio?_

–_¿Eh? –el pelirrojo abrió levemente sus ojos, eso era algo que no se esperaba._

_Luego de aquella exclamación una colilla de cigarrillo cayo al suelo, Gaara volvió a su semblante inexpresivo y Naruto mostró una de aquellas tan armoniosas y amistosas sonrisas, tan características de su persona. _

–_No creo que sea una mala idea, piénsalo. Es un ofrecimiento, no te sientas obligado –el rubio se llevo una mano a la nuca inocentemente–. Sabes que jamás dejaría a un amigo solo, pero si tú deseas estar solo lo respetare._

_Gaara asintió de cabeza, él jamás se sintió presionado por su amigo, Gaara sabia que Naruto era un ser especial, por algo era su primer y único amigo. _

–_Lo pensare –expreso finalmente el pelirrojo._

–_Bien, por demás esta decir que en mi casa no habrá ningún problema de hospedarte –Naruto levanto su pulgar expresando su alegría._

Gaara se sentó en su escritorio de estudio.

–Bueno, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, ya que no es un viaje familiar –se paso su mano por sus cabellos rojizos–. ¿Me pregunto como será la familia de Naruto?

Eso si que le causaba curiosidad ¿Ellos serian tan amables y raros como Naruto? Esa fue una pregunta que resonó en la mente del futuro medico y la verdad era que Gaara ni se imaginaba con lo se iba a encontrar.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–¡Vamos, declárale tu amor y bésala hasta desfallecer, Luís Enrique! –exclamaron al unísono Matsuri junto a su madre, ambas estaban agarradas de las manos muy emocionadas y expectantes de aquella novela latina doblada al japonés que emitían todas las noches por emisora nacional.

Kushina, era la madre de Naruto y Matsuri, ella era una mujer de una belleza especial que llamaba mucho la atención; debido a su cabello rojizo y lacio hasta sus pantorrillas, ojos grises, tes blanca y aterciopelada, altura promedio y cuerpo muy bien mantenido, a pesar de los años.

–¡Vamos, se machito! –grito un hombre de cabellera rubia, buen porte, ojos celeste y muy apuesto–. ¡No seas cobarde, Luís Enrique!

Era Minato, el padre de Matsuri y Naruto, el esposo de Kushina, la cabeza de la familia Uzumaki, quien después de tanto tiempo de que su hija favorita y su mujer se adueñaran del control remoto y la televisión, y no lo dejaran ver los partidos de fútbol, no tuvo mas remedio que mirar esa novela. Pero por más que le pesara ya se había enganchado con la trama.

–¡Woow! ¡Woow! ¡Woow! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo comenzando a aplaudir de emoción al ver la escena en donde Luís Enrique besaba apasionadamente a Antonieta, la cooprotagonista de aquella novela.

En ese preciso momento el teléfono del hogar comenzó a sonar, pero los tres estaban tan concentrados en la novela que ninguno tenia las intenciones de ir a contestar.

–Minato querido, el teléfono esta sonando ve a atender –dijo despreocupadamente Kushina.

Minato no contesto, se hizo el desentendido mientras seguía mirando la novela y el telefono seguía sonando.

–Papi ve a atender –esta vez fue Matsuri, quien le señaló con el control remoto el teléfono a su padre.

Ante el silencio y la actitud de su esposo de hacerse el distraído, Kushina empuño su mano, entorno los ojos y miro al único hombre presente.

–¡Minato! –le pego el grito–. ¡Te hemos dicho que vayas a atender el teléfono!

–Si, querida –el padre de familia se paro de un brinco y fue hacia la repisa del teléfono para atenderlo–. Mujeres tenían que ser la dos –mascullo algo enojado.

Dos mujeres contra él solo le parecía una plena desventaja, Minato también quería seguir viendo que sucedía con la novela, no le parecía justo por parte de ellas dos.

–¿Has dicho algo, Minato? –cuestino Kushina.

–No, nada querida –el hombre sacudiendo su cabeza atendió el telefono que ruidosamente no dejaba de sonar–. ¿Bueno?

–_¡Oye, papá!_ –se escucho un grito del otro lado–. _Hace media hora que estoy llamando ¿Por qué nadie atendió? Por cierto, soy Naruto._

–No me había dado cuenta que eras tú –Minato respondió sarcástico–. Y la culpa es tuya, Naruto ¿Quién te manda a llamar a esta hora cuando justo están dando la novela? Sabes como son tu madre y hermana.

–_¿Y tú que hacías?_ –Naruto indago intrigado.

–Y-Yo estaba… por ahí… digo en el baño –mintió, jamás admitiría que también estaba mirando la novela–. ¡Pero no es el caso! Y dime, hijo ¿Para que llamas? ¿Necesitas algo?

–_No, bueno, es que quería comentarte... ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Gaara?_

Mientras Naruto le comentaba a su padre que tal vez llevaría consigo a su mejor amigo de vacaciones, Matsuri y su madre no dejaban de suspirar de amor con aquella novela tan romántica y llenas de enredos del corazón.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Un hombre de aspecto despreocupado, cabello negro atado en una coleta, ojos negros, tes blanca y alto, tiro la colilla de un cigarrillo a la basura y miro por el vidrio cristalino como los aviones de aquel aeropuerto salían con sus correspondientes vuelos.

–Que mujer mas problemática –suspiro con aburrimiento–. Sabe que a Maki le agarra dolor de panza cuando come muchos dulces ¿Para que le fue a comprar?

De un momento a otro, sintió unos calidos brazos que lo rodeaban por atrás.

–No seas malo, Shikamaru-mandilon –el hombre sonrió de medio al escuchar su voz–. Sabes que Maki se pone nervioso al viajar en avión por eso le compre dulces.

–Si la esposa mas problemática y mandona de la Tierra lo dice, esta bien.

Shikamaru se volteo y se encontró con una mujer rubia con cuatro coletas en donde recogía su cabello, tes blanca y unos grandes ojos azul oscuro casi pasando a verde. Era Sabaku No Temari, su esposa.

En ese momento, Shikamaru sintió que alguien se aferraba de una de sus piernas, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un pequeño niño, quien tenía las mismas facciones que su persona, cabello negro revoltoso y grandes ojos azules pasando a verde como los de su madre. Era Maki, su hijo, que aun sosteniéndose de la pierna de su padre le mostró una bolsa llena de caramelos y chocolates.

–Mami, me complo dulces –dijo con dificultad tratando de hablar como corresponde.

–Pero que problemático –Shikamaru alzo a su hijo en brazos–. Ahora vomitaras arriba del avión.

Maki arqueo una ceja confundido y Temari sonrió levemente. Marido y mujer voltearon hacia atrás al sentir el llamado de alguien, y ahí se encontraron con un hombre castaño, tes blanca y ojos marrones quien venia en compañía de una joven de cabellos negros con bucles, piel blanca y ojos celestes.

–Kankuro, Yui –sonrió Temari–. Han llegado a tiempo, solo queda media hora para abordar.

–Si, por suerte salimos a tiempo –suspiro Kankuro.

–Dirás que te tuve que sacar a las patadas –Yui se cruzo de brazos resignada–. ¿Pueden creer que este hombre aun no tenía sus maletas listas?

–¿Qué? –Kankuro protesto–. Yo si tenia mis maletas listas y no me sacaste a las patadas, mentirosa.

–¿Te atreves a contradecirme, Sabaku No Kankuro? –la mujer relampagueó sus ojos a la vez que empuño sus manos, Kankuro retrocedió un paso con nerviosismo.

–No, ahora que lo dices solo me faltaba empacar mi ropa interior –Kankuro se rasco el mentón–. Vamos, nada de otro mundo, Yui.

A Temari y Shikamaru se le resbalo una gotita por la frente, mientras Maki aplaudía contento, pero de repente el niño comenzó a mirar para todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien.

–¿Y tilo Gaala? –cuestiono Maki.

Kankuro miro a su sobrino con tristeza, pero Temari se cruzo de brazos ofendida y le hizo un desprecio al aire frunciendo su ceño. Pues si, nuevamente Gaara brillaba por su ausencia.

–Pero que problemático –susurro Shikamaru.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Una semana después…

En el baño de hombres de la Universidad de Osaka, se podían escuchar los leves gemidos de una persona, el disfrute de dos individuos que se encontraban dentro de uno de los baños individuales.

El chico recorría de arriba hacia abajo con ambas manos los muslos de aquella joven que no podía reprimir ningún suspiro placentero, mientras él entraba una y otra vez dentro de ella. La chica busco desesperadamente la boca de aquel muchacho, quien ignoro aquel hecho y solo se dedico a seguir con su faena, sin entregarle sus labios.

En los pasillos de la Universidad…

Naruto se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro de reojo al joven pelinegro que caminaba a su lado.

–¿Y como te ha ido en los exámenes, Sasuke? –intento sacar tema de conversación.

–Bien, por suerte nada complicado ¿Y a ti?

–Estuvo difícil, pero me fue bien –sonrió.

Ambos entraron al baño de hombres y apenas lo hicieron abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar los gemidos y gritos de una mujer.

–¡G-Gaara! –escucharon desde uno de los baños individuales.

–Deja de gritar y de hablar tanto, Sari, o sino nos van a descubrir.

A Naruto y Sasuke se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero más aun porque no podían creer esa situación tan particular y vergonzosa. Sasuke camino hasta aquel baño y sin pena alguna golpeo la puerta del mismo.

–Vamos, Gaara… no seas amarrete y págate un hotel –vocifero sin mas ni menos, notando como los gemidos y gritos cesaron con rapidez.

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron en silencio hasta los bañitos de la pared que estaban a la vista de todos para poder hacer pis, ambos se bajaron su bragueta y luego de eso se pudo escuchar solo el sonido de los chorritos de orina.

–Vaya, a pesar de los años, aun me sigue sorprendiendo las cosas que hace –susurro Naruto.

–No deberías, Gaara es demasiado mujeriego.

En ese momento, ambos notaron como Gaara salía del baño y caminaba hasta ellos poniéndose entre medio de ambos, bajándose la bragueta con todas las intenciones de también hacer pis.

–¿De verdad no había otro lugar? –Sasuke miro de reojo al recién aparecido.

El pelirrojo negó de cabeza.

–Se dio y ya.

–¿Y la chica? –le susurro Naruto.

Pero la respuesta que buscaba el rubio se dio sola cuando los tres escucharon el fuerte ruido de un ventana cerrarse, que se encontraba arriba del baño donde antes estaba Gaara y que justamente conectaba con el baño de mujeres. Sasuke y Naruto miraron de reojo y vieron a una joven castaña de cabellera larga y lacia, salir y saltar por aquella ventana.

"_Que poca vergüenza"_ pensó Sasuke y Naruto negó de cabeza.

–Ya, no es mi culpa que ella estuviera tan desesperada ¿Si? –hablo Gaara y los otros dos lo miraron–. De enserio, yo quería ir a una habitación, pero ella…

–Si, entiendo –se sinceró Sasuke.

–Igualmente no esta bien que hagas eso con las mujeres, Gaara –hablo Naruto–. No me refiero al sexo, sino a la manera en que las tomas, ellas son personas, no objetos.

–Ya lo se –Gaara suspiro–. Pero ellas son las que me buscan y tú lo sabes.

–Si, pero… –el rubio suspiro y Sasuke miro a este de reojo–. Si algún día te llega a interesar un mujer de verdad y te enamoras… estas chicas no te dejaran en paz y te harán la vida imposible, y la que sufrirá será la chica de la que te enamores ¿Acaso no has visto que algunas están obsesionadas contigo, Gaara?

El pelirrojo se llamo a silencio, pues no quería seguir con esa absurda charla. Gaara estaba seguro de que jamás iba a cometer el error de enamorarse. Eso del amor era toda una mentira para él.

Los tres salieron del baño sin decir mas nada, hasta que el mismo Naruto interrumpió ese cortante silencio.

–Hey, Sasuke ¿Tú también viajas hoy a Tokio, verdad?

–Si –asintió–. En el autobús que sale a las nueve ¿Y tú?

–¡Oh, bien! Viajaremos juntos, nosotros salimos en el mismo –sonrió con felicidad, Naruto se mostraba emocionado, ya no veía la hora de volver a ver a su familia.

–¿Nosotros? –cuestiono Sasuke.

–Si, Gaara vendrá conmigo, pasara estas vacaciones en Tokio.

Sasuke miro a Gaara, quien lanzando humo de su cigarrillo asintió de cabeza.

–Por cierto ¿Ya tienes todo listo, verdad Gaara?

–Si ¿Para que preguntas si me has visto empacar?

–Solo me asesoraba –Naruto trataba de explicarse moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo.

Y mientras seguían hablando, los tres se encaminaron hacia dentro de la zona que los llevara a las aulas correspondientes. Pues, si bien Naruto y Gaara estudiaban juntos, Sasuke estudiaba Ingeniaría Civil por lo que su sector estaba del otro lado del complejo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–¡Ultimo día de clases! –ambas gritaron al unísono y chocando sus manos.

Kiba las miro de manera graciosa hasta que fue empujado desde atrás por su amigo Lee.

–¡Que la flama de la juventud siempre nos acompañe! –expreso Lee haciendo una pose marcial–. ¡Gai-sensei lo voy a extrañar! ¡Usted es mi ejemplo a seguir!

De un momento a otro, tanto Matsuri como Hinata le dieron un puñetazo en la cabeza a Lee que quedo con su rostro estampado en el suelo.

–¡Pero que cosa, Lee! –exclamo la castaña–. Como es que gritas semejante estupidez, los profesores son nuestro karma ¿O que parte de ser estudiante no entendiste?

–Lo siento, Lee-san –se disculpo la oji-perla viendo a su amigo con varias estrellitas en la cabeza–. Pero te lo merecías.

–Vaya, ustedes dos tienen la fuerza de una bestia –expreso sorprendido Kiba mirando a Lee, pero no duro mucho su observación porque fue victima del golpe de ambas chicas.

–¡A quien llamaste, bestias! –Hinata y Matsuri gritaron enfurecidas.

El salón estaba lleno de colores y gritos de festejos, pues era el último año de preparatoria y eso es todo un logro en la vida de una persona. Los chicos miraban meticulosamente a las chicas, pues estaban pendientes de elegir a la mejor pareja para su fiesta de graduación. Ya muchos se habían acercado a Hinata, pero esta ya estaba con Kiba, quien ahora con lógica era mirado con rabia.

Pero lo que mas le sorprendía a todos y que carecía de sentido común es que muchos estaban envidiando y mirando con caras de pocos amigos a Lee. Pues, el chico hiperactivo y de las cejas grandes seria la pareja de la chica Uzumaki, eso era de locos. Matsuri era una chica de una sencilla y acorde belleza –no como Hinata, que su belleza siempre llamaba la atención con sus peculiares ojos–, la castaña tenía lo suyo y ella ignoraba por completo el hecho de que muchos la deseaban. Pues para ella, todos se morían por Hinata.

–Se nota que pronto llega tu hermano ¡Desbordas emoción!

–¡Si! –Matsuri se llevo ambas manos al pecho–. Mi Onii-chan llegara en la primera hora de mañana y eso me hace muy feliz, además hace tiempo que no lo veo. Papá y mamá están igual de alegres.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura, le gustaba mucho ver a un amigo feliz. En ese momento se hizo presente la profesora haciendo un anuncio.

–¡Atención! –pego el grito la mujer–. Ya es el último día de clases y solo me queda por recordarle dos cosas. Primero que en dos días es la entrega de diplomas y segundo que en una semana es la fiesta de graduación.

Los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir de emoción y en ese instante sonó el timbre.

–Bien, idiotas ¡Fuera de mi vista! –la profesora sonrió de medio lado.

–¡Hasta nunca, Anko-sensei! –gritaron todos saliendo disparados por la puerta.

Matsuri, Kiba, Hinata y Lee salieron juntos de la preparatoria que ya no los volvería a ver. La joven Uzumaki se despidió de sus amigos como de costumbre para luego salir a las corridas ya que debía presentarse en su trabajo.

–¡Buenas tardes, Ichiraku-sama! –expreso felizmente entrando al local.

–Buenas tardes, Matsuri-chan –la saludo una joven de cabellera castaña larga recogida en una coleta baja, tes blanca y de ojos negros–. Papá ha salido por una mercadería. Gracias al cielo has llegado, necesito que te cambies y lleves estos platos a las mesas cinco, ocho, quince y veinte.

–Oh, Ayame-san –suspiro la castaña–. ¡Cuánto apetito tiene la gente hoy en día!

–Y eso nos beneficia a nosotros, Matsuri-chan.

–Lo se.

La joven Uzumaki sonrió para luego vestirse y comenzar con su trabajo, sin dejar la emoción de lado por la llegada de su hermano en pocas horas. Pero ella no era la única que estaba feliz y emocionada por ello.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–¡Listo! –expreso feliz terminado de hacer la cama de su primogénito.

–Kushina… –suspiro su esposo a la vez que achinaba los ojos–. Te has enterado que Naruto ya tiene sus bien cumplidos veintidós años.

–¿A que viene tu comentario, Minato? –la mujer lo fulmino con la mirada.

El rubio le mostró una bolsa enorme que contenía unos sencillos acolchados nuevos.

–Ponle sabanas y un acolchado acorde, Kushina. Dudo que a Naruto le agrade dormir con la imagen del hombre araña, recuerda que viene con un amigo ¿Acaso le quieres hacer pasar vergüenza?

La mujer torció su boca como gesto de disconformidad, ella no le veía nada malo el de recibir a su hijo con todos los chiches y pompas, hacia tres largos años que no se pudieron ver, nuevamente la familia iba a estar reunida. Para Kushina, no importaba el tiempo, sus dos hijos siempre serian sus _pequeñitos._

Para Minato la cosa era algo diferente, el padre Uzumaki hacia tiempo había aceptado el crecimiento de Naruto, aunque en el fondo aun guardaba un pedacito de cariño infantil y lo veía como ese niño inocente e hiperactivo, aunque con Matsuri la cuestión era completamente al revés. Para Minato, Matsuri siempre seria la niña de la casa, la pequeñita de papá, la bebé de la familia, ella era la _nena de papi. _

–Vamos, querida –Minato sonrió–. A mi también me cuesta verlo así, pero… nuestro Naruto ya es todo un hombre.

–Si –suspiro–. Y Matsuri ya también es toda una linda mujercita ¡Ay, como pasa el tiempo!

–¿Eh? ¿Matsuri? –Minato arqueo una ceja–. Kushina, no digas boberas. Matsuri aun es muy chiquita.

Kushina sonrió complacida, era algo lógico. Para ella Naruto era el niño de mamá y para Minato Matsuri era la niña de papá. La madre Uzumaki aun recordaba como era que Matsuri había llegado a sus vidas, ella había sido una bendición luego de una horrible tormenta para ellos, pero especialmente para su Naruto.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Pero que problemático –Shikamaru tenía alzado a su hijo, mientras este tenía metida su cabecita dentro del lavadero a la vez que vomitaba–. Le dije a tu madre que esto pasaría ¡Pero que terca es!

–Gomenasai, papi –se disculpo Maki volviendo a vomitar.

–No es tu culpa, hijo –Shikamaru le acaricio la cabeza.

–¿Y? –apareció Temari en aquel baño.

–¿Sabes? Seria todo mucho menos problemático si me escucharas cuando hablo –el Nara seco la cara de su hijo y miro a su esposa, quien tomo a Maki entre sus brazos.

–No me trates así –ella frunció el ceño–. Que fui a buscar unas gotas para que se le pase el malestar a nuestro hijo ¿Tú que has hecho?

–Pues, lo he atendido mientras tú no estabas.

Esa discusión sin mucho sentido se termino cuando ambos padres notaron como su hijo volvía a devolver todos los dulces que se había comido arriba del avión.

–Puros problemas –expreso Shikamaru lanzando un suspiro al aire.

Estaban en el aeropuerto de Madrid, ya habían hecho la primera parada y ahora se encontraban esperando la salida del próximo avión que los llevara directo al Caribe. Kankuro y su novia Yui se encontraban en la cafetería de aquel aeropuerto sentados en una mesa, esperando a que Temari y Shikamaru arreglaran ese temita con Maki.

Kankuro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre su sobrinito y sobre la idea de algún día no muy lejano poder ser padre. El castaño tenía todas las intenciones de poder comprometerse con Yui, hacérsela su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, pero a la oji-azul la idea aun no le agradaba mucho. Ella no era esa clase de mujer, pero aun Kankuro no se había dado cuenta de ello.

–¡Yo no pedí una malteada! –escucho el grito de su novia, Kankuro miro lo que estaba pasando en sus narices.

–¿Esta segura, señora? –pregunto con nerviosismo la camarera, quien era de un cuerpo estilizado, tes blanca, cabellera lacia y sedosa de color castaño y sus orbes eran grandes y brillosamente marrones.

A Yui se le formo una gran venita en su frente al ver que esa camarera de cuarta la llamo con el titulo de señora ¡Y ella que aun era muy joven!

–¡Señorita para tu información, idiota! Y no, yo no pedí una malteada sino un licuado ¿O acaso no sabes cual es la diferencia?

–A ver… –la chica se fijo en su pequeña libretita y noto con cierto horror que Yui no se equivocaba–. Lo siento mucho, señorita. Usted tiene toda la razón, perdón por mi falta.

–Eres una incompetente, como mucho deberían echarte –sentencio la pelinegra.

La joven camarera se puso pálida con aquellas palabras, Kankuro noto aquello enseguida y decidió intervenir, pues ya veía que la actitud de su novia no era la más apropiada. Un error lo puede tener cualquiera.

–Yui ¿No crees que estas exagerando? –comento el castaño–. No es para tanto, que te traiga tu licuado y ya.

–¿Sucede algo, Umi? –un hombre de mayor edad apareció, era el encargado del lugar.

La camarera tenso su cuerpo, sintió que era el acabose, ella siempre era un despiste con eso de los pedidos, pero era algo que no hacia al propósito. Yui estaba por gritar la incompetencia de aquella chica, pero Kankuro al notar esto decidió intervenir.

–No sucede nada. Mi novia quiere un licuado de frutas y yo un cortado chico, por favor.

Umi miro con profundo agradecimiento a Kankuro, quien le sonrió levemente, notando por primera vez lo bonita que era aquella chica, a la vez que observaba el sonrojo de la castaña por su buen acto. Pero por su parte Yui quería matar lentamente a Kankuro por andar de buena gente.

–Enseguida le traigo su pedido, señor –dijo como un soldado Umi retirándose junto al encargado del lugar.

Cuando Umi y el encargado llegaron a la cocina para hacer el pedido de dicha mesa, la cocinera del lugar se acerco a la joven camarera con un semblante lleno de tristeza.

–Umi…

–Si ¿Qué sucede, Junna-san? –Umi sonrió alegremente.

–Acaban de llamar de la mansión Myouga… –la chica frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre aquella casa.

–¿Y que querían? –pregunto restándole importancia.

–Es tu abuela… falleció.

La joven que se dirigía a tomar otro pedido, freno sus pasos quedándose quieta en ese lugar, sintió que la energía se le había acabado y que su respiraron no llegaba a los pulmones.

–Lo siento –dijo Junna.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ino se estaba duchando y mientras se jabonaba las piernas, un fuerte rubor se apareció en sus mejillas al recordar, que en aquella misma ducha una de las tantas veces, Gaara la había hecho suya. Muchas veces se preguntaba que era aquello que tenia Sabaku No Gaara que no podía dejar de desearlo tanto, era como un narcótico imposible de dejar.

–Gaara –susurro cerrando sus ojos, pero luego de recordar aquellos placenteros momentos en su memoria, la rubia de un momento a otro frunció el ceño más que ofendida–. Esa maldita zorra… –termino por decir.

Y es que hoy se había cruzado con esa estupida estudiante de Bioquímica de nombre Sari, la muy estupida andaba presumiendo que había pasado un muy rico momento con Gaara en el baño de hombres. Sakura se lo había confirmado ya que Sasuke los había pillado junto a Naruto. Tuvo ganas de ir y dejar pelada a esa jovencita vulgar y ponerla en sus casillas, pero Sakura la había detenido.

La rubia estaba convencida, nadie seria mejor amante para Gaara que ella, Ino Yamanaka. Y ahora mismo se lo iba a demostrar.

–Ya veras, estupida Sari. Ni tú ni ninguna vulgar niña me quitara a Gaara –sonrió triunfante, Ino no era mala, solo una chica muy malcriada y creía que Gaara era un muñequito que le haría caso en todo, como todos aquellos que conocía.

Se puso su lencería mas sexy para la situación, si Sabaku No Gaara la veía, la desvestiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella conocía sus mañas. Era la última noche en el Campus Universitario y los dos se despedirían a lo grande.

Ino salio cambiada de su habitación y fue corriendo, cruzando todo el Campus para llegar a la habitación de Gaara y Naruto, sabia que el rubio hoy a la noche partía para Tokio y tenia entendido que Gaara se quedaba en Osaka, lo tenia que encontrar solo en su habitación sin ningún peligro. Pero de un momento a otro freno su corrida en seco…

–¿Tú que haces aquí? –pregunto furiosa mirando a esa chica que estaba en frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gaara y la observaba con arrogancia y desprecio.

–¿Quién eres para que te de alguna explicación? Mejor dicho que hace alguien como tú por estos lugares.

–Vengo por Gaara, él y yo tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer durante toda la noche –dijo con soberbia notando la furia de la castaña que tenia frente a ella.

–Pues, Gaara no esta. Hoy la pasamos tan bien en el baño que quería repetirlo, pero… bueno no pudo ser.

Ino la quería matar, pero ella no caería tan bajo, además debía recordar las palabras de su amiga Sakura. Gaara jamás había formalizado con nadie, aunque Ino no perdía las esperanzas de que alguna vez lo haga con ella.

–¿En el baño? Vaya, si que Gaara no pela la billetera contigo.

Fulminante el comentario de Ino, Sari la quería asesinar y que luego todo parezca un accidente. Ambas se miraban con desafió, definitivamente ninguna permitiría que la otra le acapare el tiempo a Gaara.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La noche ya se había hecho presente dejando en su cielo negro algunas y muy pocas estrellas como decoración. Naruto y Gaara ya se encontraban en la Terminal de Micros de Osaka esperando a que se haga la hora de que parta el autobús que los lleve a Tokio.

–Oye, Gaara ¿Así que tu familia ya partió al Caribe?

–Si –el pelirrojo se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos–. Kankuro me mando un mensaje diciendo que ya habían arribado a Madrid, de allí partían para el Caribe.

–Que bien –el rubio sonrió, Gaara asintió en silencio.

En ese momento, ambos divisaron que a dicha Terminal llegaban Sasuke acompañado de Sakura, los dos venían cargando sus maletas. Gaara miro de reojo a Naruto, quien no cabía de su sorpresa de ver a la pelirrosa en ese lugar.

–Buenas –saludo con su expresión fría y seria Sasuke.

–Hola Naruto… ¿Gaara? Vaya, no sabia que tú también viajabas –esta vez fue Sakura, quien estaba sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo en ese lugar.

Gaara saludo en silencio con su mano, mientras que Naruto decidió hablar.

–Sakura-chan que sorpresa tú por aquí ¿Vienes a despedir a Sasuke?

–¿Eh? Claro que no, Naruto. Estas vacaciones viajare con Sasuke-kun a Tokio, me presentara a su familia.

Sasuke miro con detenimiento a Naruto, él más que nadie sabia de los sentimientos de Uzumaki para con su novia, si por ese tema se habían peleado por un buen tiempo y hasta se habían dejado de hablar. Luego lo dejaron pasar, aunque Sasuke sentía que ya no era lo mismo de antes. Gaara se alejo unos pasos, el pelirrojo odiaba las situaciones incomodas y ese triangulo "amoroso" era algo de lo que mejor estar lejos.

–Oye, Naruto ¿Me acompañas a comprar algo de comer para el viaje? –pregunto Sakura, quien necesitaba una excusa para poder hablar con su amigo.

–C-Claro –respondió entre sorprendido y confundido.

Uchiha no dijo nada y se acerco hasta Gaara, quien prendiendo un cigarrillo vio de reojo como Naruto se iba en compañía de Sakura. El pelirrojo jamás había comprendido la manera de ser de Haruno, para él, Sakura siempre había sido un bicho muy raro.

–Oye, Naruto –la pelirrosa lo llamo, él freno sus pasos y la miro.

–¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? –fingió una sonrisa.

–Naruto yo… –dudo por un momento, pero luego decidió mirarlo a la cara–. Quería pedirte perdón, tú sabes que yo amo a Sasuke y aun así… cuando me sentí despreciada o insegura corrí a tus brazos, sin reparar que el después te podía dañar. He sido egoísta, solo pensé en mi misma.

–Sakura-han…

–Naruto, tú eres un chico que se merece a una chica que te quiera de verdad y con todo su corazón. Nosotros siempre seremos amigos.

Naruto se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y suspiro con cierto dolor, pero en cierto modo sabía que Sakura tenía razón y se sorprendía que fuera ella, la más dubitativa de esta situación, quien se lo dijera. Sabía que extrañaría sus besos, caricias y más, pero ella tenia razón.

–Es verdad, no esta bien esta situación y me siento una basura al haberle hecho eso a Sasuke, antes éramos muy amigos y hoy a pesar de todo lo sigo considerado como tal –carraspeo su lengua–. Voy al baño, tú ve a comprar y no te preocupes… estaré bien.

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia, ella realmente deseaba que Naruto la lograra olvidar.

Por su parte afuera, el silencio era lo que reinaba entre Gaara y Sasuke, este último decidió cortar aquello con una insignificante pregunta.

–¿Y como terminaste el semestre, Gaara?

–Bien, sin ningún problema, espero que entrado el próximo semestre pueda hacer las prácticas profesionales.

–Eso es muy bueno, son una antesala a la vida profesional. Es una experiencia importante.

–Así dicen –lanzo humo de su boca–. Oye, por cierto… ¿Tú conoces a la familia de Naruto?

–Si, la conozco –Sasuke se paso una mano por su cabello.

–¿Y como son? –trato de no mirarlo, pues no quería ser evidente con aquella cuestión, porque en el fondo le interesaba saber lo que era una familia, tal vez no todas eran tan frías como había sido la suya y por como era Naruto le daba la impresión de eso.

Sasuke si lo miro, pero de reojo.

–Bueno, la madre de Naruto es Enfermera y el padre Gestor, también tiene una hermana mas chica.

–Eso ya lo sabia –suspiro y lanzo humo de su cigarrillo.

–Ah, ya veo –Sasuke entendió el punto de Gaara–. No te preocupes, ellos son gente muy buena y simpática, los padres de Naruto son bastante jóvenes para ser sinceros y de la hermana bueno de ella no hay mucho que decir solo que… –Uchiha no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

–Y no creo que haya mucho que decir de una niña que va a preescolar –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Preescolar? –Sasuke miro confundido a Gaara, mientras este pisaba la colilla de su cigarrillo en el piso.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido y al parecer estaba mas lento que de costumbre ya que no entendió que quiso decir el pelirrojo con eso de preescolar. Uchiha había viajado mucho más seguido a Tokio que Naruto y noto como la hermana menor de este había crecido considerablemente, si hasta ya estaba por terminar la preparatoria y todo.

Pero cuando Sasuke estaba por aclararle este punto a Gaara, en ese momento llego Sakura junto a Naruto, Uchiha cerro su boca y miro con cautela a Uzumaki… y comprendió absolutamente todo. Más de una vez escucho las expresiones de Naruto hacia su hermana menor y no culpaba a Gaara de creer que se trataba mínimo de un bebé.

Aunque Sasuke debía admitir que aquello era bastante gracioso. Sabía que con lo mujeriego que era Sabaku No Gaara se llevaría una buena y tal vez agradable sorpresa al llegar a Tokio. Ya que Sasuke cuando vio por última vez a Matsuri, hasta él mismo se había quedado mirando de más…

–Bueno, al fin y al cabo soy un hombre, no tiene nada de malo –pensó en voz alta.

Gaara, Naruto y Sakura miraron a Sasuke a quien se le apareció una gotita en la frente y sonrió con nerviosismo y torpeza. Su novia arqueo una ceja, pero en ese momento los cuatro jóvenes vieron pasar frente a ellos a uno de los profesores más prestigiosos de su Universidad, quien enseñaba derecho, se trataba de Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke ante la presencia de aquel hombre tenso todo su cuerpo y los demás notaron aquello, mas aun al ver la mirada de muy pocos amigos que le dirigía el profesor al Uchiha. Sakura sabía muy bien a que se debía, Neji Hyuga era un familiar directo de la ex pareja de Sasuke y seguramente sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ella bajo la mirada, pues se sentía muy culpable.

–Que cosa más rara –susurro Naruto al ver la actitud de Sakura y Sasuke, pero su persona no era ningún chusma, se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar y al divisar un autobús acercarse a la plataforma que le correspondía a ellos–. Hey, ahí esta nuestro micro –exclamo sonriente–. ¡Ya es hora de partir!

Para el rubio era muy emocionante volver a ver a su familia, ellos habían sido su sustento en todos los sentidos. Gaara miro a su amigo y por un momento se pregunto, si sus padres siguieran vivos, si alguna vez él hubiera sentido algo parecido.

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron juntos, mientras que Gaara y Naruto hicieron lo mismo, este ultimo quien se puso del lado de la ventana cerro sus ojos para pensar _"Tengo que buscar la forma de olvidarme de Sakura-chan, tiene que haber alguna forma… Ojala Matsuri-chan tenga alguna amiga linda que me pueda presentar ¡Ash! ¡Pero en que estoy pensando!"_

–Pero que estupidez –mascullo el rubio con enfado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hinata se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando aquel inmenso y bello jardín que tenia la mansión Hyuga, que hasta de noche se podía apreciar su belleza. Suspiro para luego dirigir sus ojos perla hacia el cielo apreciando la luna.

–Como me gustaría… poder dejar de tener miedo, no siempre se sufre en el amor.

Susurro muy para sus adentros. Si bien en su primera y única relación amorosa había salido lastimada, ella aun mantenía la esperanza de que algún día pudiera encontrar al chico indicado. Recordó que en la tarde había ido a tomar un helado con Kiba yendo a dar un paseo por el centro comercial. De verdad que había disfrutado de la compañía de su amigo, además de que seria su pareja en la graduación.

–¿Y porque no? –se dijo pensativa.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En un bar de Tokio…

–¡Otro mas, por favor! –pego el grito rubio.

–Oye, Deidara ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso? –le cuestiono su amigo pelirrojo llevándose un vaso de cerveza a sus labios.

–Pero si ese puto mesero es más sordo que mi abuela –corrió su cara para ver la figura de unas lindas mujeres que bailaban en un caño, les guiño un ojo seductoramente a una de ellas–. Hey, Sasori ¿Me haces la segunda con una de esas? (***'**)

–No.

–¿Eh? ¿Y porque no? –refuto cabreado.

–Porque no lo necesitas, imbesil –Sasori lo miro arqueando una ceja, de verdad que Deidara a veces se pasaba de estupido–. Pelas la billetera y ya esta. Si esas mujeres son pagas, idiota.

Deidara volvió a mirar a esas chicas que le bailaban muy seductoramente.

–Oye, Sasori…

–¿Y ahora que demonios quieres? –entorno los ojos.

–¿Sabes? Siempre me he imaginado a Hinata o Matsuri en una situación así –el rubio apunto la tarima del caño en donde las bailarinas hacían semis desnudos.

–Eres un maldito pervertido –le refuto con molestia el pelirrojo.

–Lo se –Deidara suspiro–. Pero hombre, que no tiene nada de malo. Ellas dos son unas preciosuras y ya están bien grandecitas.

–Pensé que… solo te importaba Hinata –Sasori miro con detenimiento a su amigo.

–Ella me interesa, pero seria muy estupido de no darme cuenta que Matsuri es una chica hermosa, puedo tener a las dos si quiero.

–No deberías –lo corrigió rápidamente el pelirrojo–. Ellas no te soportan en especial… Matsuri, yo te aconsejo que la dejes en paz.

–¿Qué la deje? ¿Acaso solo hablas por Matsuri?

Sasori se llamo a silencio, luego de un segundo corrió su mirada y negó de cabeza con lentitud.

–Solo lo digo porque tu juego estupido algún día te puede salir mal, te puedes chocar con un fuerte muro y te partirás la cabeza, Deidara.

–Oh, vamos… con Hinata la cosa puede estar complicada por esos guardaespaldas que tiene la niña rica ¿Pero con Matsuri? Vamos, a ella la tengo como mi mejor presa, no hay nada que pueda salir mal, es cuestión de decirle palabras bonitas y ya.

Deidara no sabia que las palabras de su amigo estaban en algo muy cierto, Deidara se chocaría con un inmenso muro de nombre Naruto Uzumaki, un sobre protector incurable de su hermana menor, que el rubio desconocía que existía. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Sasori no dejaría que Deidara se metiera con Matsuri. El pelirrojo sabía que su amigo debía madurar de una buena vez.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La mañana había llegado y Matsuri salio disparada de su cama largando importantes gritos para despertar a sus padres, cosa que no era necesario, ya que tanto Minato y Kushina ya estaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¡Cámbiate y ven a desayunar, hija! –pego el grito Kushina desde la planta baja.

–Me cambio y salimos, no tengo apetito ¡Estoy muy ansiosa! –respondió Matsuri desde las escaleras.

Kushina y Minato se miraron con complicidad escuchando el alboroto que hacia Matsuri para cambiarse, peinarse y arreglarse, seguramente se quería ver esplendida para recibir a su hermano y no se equivocaban. La joven castaña se miro al espejo de arriba abajo y sonrió complacida.

–¡Me veo bien! –dijo con una sonrisa feliz–. Creo que Naruto Onii-chan se sorprenderá de ver que he pegado un estirón.

La chica Uzumaki estaba con su cabello suelto que le llegaba a sus hombros, se lo había cepillado muy bien por lo que se veía muy lacio, se puso una camisa gris pastel adherida al cuerpo, acompañada de una minifalda entablada color blanca y uno zapatitos blancos también.

–¡Matsuri-chan! ¡Ya es hora! –grito su padre.

–¡Voy! –salio disparada bajando con emoción las escaleras.

Veía con sus ojitos llenos de brillo y alegría como el amanecer ya se había hecho presente en la majestuosa ciudad de Tokio, aquella que lo vio crecer. Un profundo y lindo regocijo lo inundaba, el volver a probar la comida de mamá, escuchar las siempre inteligentes incoherencias de papá, la paz que siempre le traía a su ser el brillo único de los ojos negros de su hermana menor, sus sonrisas y sus caprichos. Matsuri era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho sus padres.

–Hey, Gaara despiert… –Naruto achino los ojos–. Ya estas despierto.

–Si –respondió el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos y sacándose los audífonos de su mp4–. Ya llegamos.

–Así es –Naruto miro a su amigo–. Oye, Gaara no me digas que aun sigues con ese problema de insomnio.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y en ese momento Sakura les hablo.

–Vamos, tomen sus bolsos, que ya quiero bajar, me muero de hambre –exclamo enojada.

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke la miraron con una gotita en la frente ¿Y ellos que culpan tenían de su apetito?

Tomaron sus mochilas correspondientes y fueron bajando algo adormilados –a excepción de Naruto– y con mucha cautela. Uzumaki fue el primero en poner el pie en tierra y enérgicamente comenzó a mirar para todas partes hasta que su sonrisa se acrecentó a más no poder.

–¡Viejos! –grito para luego ir a abrazar a sus padres, que también venían a su encuentro, pero a escuchar como su hijo se expreso con ellos, Kushina y Minato al mismo tiempo le dieron un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza–. Auch, eso me dolió.

Naruto se refregó su cabeza con dolor, pero sus padres lo miraron con una marcada venita en la frente.

–¿A quien llamaste viejos, Naruto? Ten más respeto ¿O que no ves que somos unos padres muy jóvenes? –se expresaron Kushina y Minato a la vez.

Gaara miro divertido aquella escena, ahora entendía un poco de donde Naruto había sacado sus energías y su manera de ser tan peculiar, pudo apreciar que era muy cierto lo que le había dicho Sasuke, los padres de Naruto parecían muy jóvenes para tener un hijo de la edad de ellos. Noto como su amigo empezó a mirar para todos lados con desesperación como si buscara a alguien.

–¿En donde esta…? –Naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta porque sintió como alguien delicadamente le tapaba los ojos con sus manos.

–¿Quién soy? –dijo una voz alegre y a la vez cantarina.

–¿Tú…?

Gaara noto –con cierta sorpresa y envidia– como una muy bonita y radiante joven castaña se aceraba por detrás a Naruto y le tapaba los ojos ¿Y Naruto se quejaba de que era un miope en el amor? No tenía ningún estupido pretexto, ni siquiera sabía como sufría por Sakura teniendo a una pretendiente tan bonita esperándolo en Tokio. Fue la manera en que lo vio Gaara al ver dicho acercamiento entre ambos jóvenes.

El pelirrojo le dio una mirada entera a esa chica y… ¡Mi dios! Pudo sentir con potencia como de un momento a otro se le había acelerado el corazón, era una jovencita sencilla, pero hermosa. Sus lindas y firmes piernas tapadas con una muy corta minifalda, su cintura bien delineada por la unión de esa camisa adherida al cuerpo y sus pechos justos y necesarios para su bien formadita silueta, la camisa y la buena experiencia de Gaara, le confirmaban aquello.

De verdad que Naruto era un tonto si seguía pensando en Sakura con tan _angelical _pretendiente ¡Un momento! ¿Angelical? ¿Y desde cuando Sabaku No Gaara se expresa así de una mujer y encima desconocida?

–Si soy yo… –respondió la castaña y Naruto se volteo a verla, se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al mirarla, su hermanita había crecido y mucho. Eso no se lo esperaba, ahora lo tenía muy bien en claro y lo descubrió en esa milésima de segundo, debía caminar al lado de Matsuri-chan con escopeta en mano y al primer buitre que la quisiera asechar ¡Kaboom! Lo mandaba a mejor vida.

–No lo puedo creer.

–¿He crecido, verdad? –expreso ella con una emoción inmensa y casi a punto de llorar. Pues, había extrañado mucho a su hermano guardián–. ¡Tonto! –le pego el grito–. ¿No vas a abrazarme?

Pero antes de terminada su pregunta, Naruto ya la estaba abrazando con muchas fuerzas y lagrimas en los ojos. Sakura arqueo una ceja, pues había mucha confianza entre su amigo y esa chica, la pelirrosa podía notar que entre ambos había un vinculo muy fuerte _"Y el estupido de Naruto después anda llorando por mi ¿Por qué nunca me hablo de esta chica?"_ pensó Haruno algo fastidiada mal interpretando la situación al igual que Gaara, ya que el único que sabia quien era verdaderamente la chica que abrazaba Naruto era Sasuke, que estaba igual de inmutable que siempre.

–¡Has crecido tanto, Matsuri-chan! –exclamo felizmente Naruto tomando a su hermana por la cintura y alzándola en el aire, mientras ella sonreía con diversión.

–¡Naruto, bájame tonto! ¡Tengo pollera puesta! –Matsuri no podía contener su risa.

–Si, he visto –sin bajarla del aire el rubio arqueo una ceja–. ¡Y es muy corta, Matsuri-chan! –la termino retando.

–Matsuri-chan… –susurro Sakura para abrir enormemente los ojos, pues ahora que recordaba "Matsuri" era el nombre de la hermana menor de Naruto _"No puede ser, pero ella no es ninguna pequeñita como decía Naruto, ella es todo una mujercita ¡Naruto-baka!"_ pensó conteniendo la risa.

Gaara arqueo una ceja, pues si mal no recordaba a ese nombre lo había escuchado en alguna parte. Bah, que importaba, lo importante de verdad era que sus ojos no se perdieran ningún detalle de esa linda joven. Pues, ahora que lo pensaba, ninguna chica había causado una impresión tal con tan solo verla a la primera.

–Hermano te extrañe mucho –expreso la castaña.

–Y yo a ti, hermanita tonta y despistada –Naruto nuevamente abrazo con fuerza a su hermana.

Los oídos de Gaara por primera vez se pusieron en funcionamiento, dejando de ver el lindo cuerpecito de la castaña.

"_¿Acaso ella dijo hermano? ¿Acaso Naruto dijo… ¡Hermanita!" _los pensamientos de Gaara comenzaron a revelarle la verdad.

El pelirrojo miro a Matsuri para luego mirar a Naruto y así sucesivamente varias veces, sus orbes pasaban de uno a otro, hasta que de pronto cayo en el asunto y abrió de par en par sus ojos… sin poder creerlo.

Sasuke al ver la expresión desencajada de Gaara sonrió de medio lado y corrió su cara para contener su risa ¿De verdad Sabaku No Gaara creía que la _pequeña hermana de Naruto_ era una niña chiquita? ¡Por dios! Uchiha estaba a punto de descostillarse de la risa.

De un momento a otro, todos sintieron un fuerte golpe en seco. Al mirar hacia el piso se dieron cuenta de que era Gaara quien se había caído de espaldas al suelo, al darse cuenta que esa hermosa chica con la que sus ojos se deleitaban era… la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo.

¿En donde diablos estaba esa niña pequeñita que se imagino durante todo este tiempo?

Ahí lo supo, esa niña no existía, nunca existió… Gaara había mal interpretado las expresiones de Naruto. Esto era algo que no podía estar pasándole a él.

Una verdad… problemática. Demasiado para ser cierto.

–¿Y quien es él? –cuestiono Matsuri mirando la imagen del pelirrojo en el suelo.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, a mi me divirtió hacer cada escena.

Pronto el encuentro de Hinata y Naruto, y aclaro que en capítulos mas adelante habrá algo de NejixTenten. Con respecto a la escena de la camarera Umi, es algo que no es irrelevante y que lo entenderán en capítulos posteriores.

Aclaración:

(*') Cuando Deidara le pide a Sasori que le haga "la segunda", es un término argentino que se utiliza cuando se le pide un favor a un amigo/a con una chica/o para una cita. Por ejemplo: si un chico te gusta y este tiene un amigo, le pides a tu amiga que te "haga la segunda" con el amigo del chico que te interesa, es decir, tú sales con el chico que te gusta mientras que tu amiga sale con el amigo de tu cita ¿Se entiende? Vendría a ser como una cita doble.

Bien, sin más que decir.

Próximo episodio: Su sonrisa, la más bonita.

¡Gracias por leer!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	3. Su sonrisa, la mas bonita

Buenas, buenas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y con muchas ansias y un poquito de tiempo para leer este nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

No les entretengo mucho, solo les digo que por fin llega el encuentro de Hinata y Naruto ¿A ver que pasara, no? Bueno, no los molesto más.

¡A leer!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Capitulo III: Su sonrisa, la más bonita

–¿Estas bien? ¿Me oyes? –escucho una dulce voz–. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocen? No se ve bien, tiene unas leves ojeras, se ve que no durmió correctamente.

–Sufre de insomnio. Hey, Gaara ¡Reacciona! –la voz escandalosa de Naruto presente como siempre–. Rayos, parece que le agarro un patatús.

–¡No digas esas cosas, Onii-chan! –oyó el reclamo de esa voz suave, seguido de un sonido en seco parecido al de un golpe.

–Auch, eso me dolió, Matsuri-chan.

–Te lo mereces por idiota, Naruto –escucho el reclamo de Sakura.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos encontrándose directamente con unos grandes y brillosos orbes negros que lo miraban con preocupación, no pudo dejar de mirarlos, ese brillo azabache era como el de la noche, la noche que a él le tanto gustaba.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente al notar que esos fríos ojos aguamarinas eran de los más lindos que había visto alguna vez, además que solo se fijaban en ella, que se conectaban por su mirada. Ahora Matsuri, en ese segundo que se volvió eterno, pudo notar lo apuesto que era ese joven haciéndola sonrojar hasta el mismo color rojizo del cabello de Gaara.

Gaara se reincorporo sentándose en forma de indio y miro a sus amigos, Naruto se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo siempre estuvo consciente, pero no dijo nada al respecto, vaya a saber uno que le había pasado.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestiono la castaña y Gaara volvió a mirarla.

–S-Si –trago saliva, pues no podía creer que aun seguía algo impactado, Sasuke sonrió divertido por lo que veía. Algo así se había imaginado que iba a pasar.

–A ver –Kushina se puso de rodillas al lado se su hija, quien seguía mirando con preocupación a Gaara, pero ahora algo avergonzada–. Seguramente te ha hecho mal tanto viaje y encierro en el autobús.

Kushina le puso su mano en la frente a Gaara quien se sonrojo de inmediato ante tal hecho, pues ni siquiera su propia madre alguna vez le tomo la temperatura por algún resfriado, su mamá siempre había sido alguien muy fría para con sus hijos.

–Si, tienes calentura –aseguro la mamá de Naruto y Matsuri–. No te preocupes cuando lleguemos a casa te daré paños fríos –le sonrió como una madre lo haría con su hijo

Gaara solo asintió lentamente de cabeza algo abochornado, pues si Kushina supiera que Gaara estaba así por lo que su pequeña hija había provocado en él se conocería a la fiera que la madre Uzumaki podría llegar hacer.

–Vamos, muchacho –Minato le extendió amablemente la mano a Gaara para ayudarlo a pararse–. Que no queremos que tu estadía en Tokio te la pases en el suelo.

–Claro –acepto la ayuda de aquel hombre y se paro, Matsuri lo imito y se puso al lado de su hermano.

–Mira, Gaara –el nombrado miro al rubio–. Ellos son mi familia, mi mamá Kushina –señalo a la mujer de cabello rojo y ojos grises–. Mi papá Minato –ahora mostró al rubio de ojos celestes como Naruto–. Y ella es mi linda hermanita, Matsuri-chan –rodeo a la castaña con su brazo por el cuello y le sonrió ampliamente al pelirrojo–. Claro, y el es mi amigo Sabaku No Gaara –finalizo Naruto ahora presentando a su amigo.

"_Vaya, no solo es muy guapo sino que… tiene nombre de príncipe"_ pensó Matsuri sintiendo el rubor rojo en sus mejillas, ya encendidas.

–Es un placer y gracias por recibirme –expreso seriamente Gaara, lo que por alguna extraña razón termino por cautivar a Matsuri ya que según ella, le daba un toque misterioso único.

–Nada por agradecer, un amigo de Naruto siempre será bien recibido y tomado como un hijo –expreso amablemente Kushina.

–Bienvenido, Gaara –le sonrió Matsuri.

No contesto solo se limito a asentir de cabeza y en silencio, la miro disimuladamente de reojo posando sus fríos ojos en aquella calida sonrisa que la menor Uzumaki le dedicaba. Su sonrisa era… era… era…

–¿Has visto lo _pequeñita _que es la hermana de Naruto? –Sasuke se acerco a Gaara y le susurro con disimulo, mientras sacaban sus maletas del autobús–. ¿Sabes? Podrías regalarle un chupete.

Cerro sus ojos con fastidio, ese maldito Uchiha se estaba burlando, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para responderle con algún sarcasmo, Sasuke ya estaba con Sakura abordando un taxi. Noto como el pelinegro cerró el vidrio del auto, lo saludo de mano y movió su boca como diciéndole algo. Le pudo leer los labios y descifró un… _Suerte con eso. _

Miro a Matsuri que ayudaba a Naruto con su equipaje y…

Si, tal vez necesitaría un poco de suerte.

–¡Vamos, Gaara! –lo llamo enérgicamente Naruto.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Hinata-sama –llamo un sirviente desde la puerta.

–Si, pase –índico, mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello.

–Hinata-sama su padre ha mandado a informarle que su primo el señor Neji ya se encuentra en la mansión.

–¿Mi primo Neji ya esta aquí? –el sirviente asintió y ella sonrió con dulzura–. Enseguida bajo.

Mientras baja las escaleras escucho el grito de felicidad y emoción de alguien, Hinata los supo enseguida, seguramente era la euforia de su hermana menor Hanabi, quien siempre aprecio de sobremanera y era la consentida de su primo. Él era como ese hermano mayor que siempre habían querido tener.

–Neji nii-san.

–Hinata –se acerco el joven castaño y de ojos perlas a abrazarla–. ¿Cómo se siente ya ser toda una adulta?

–Bueno, es que aun no me siento como tal, primo –sonrió.

–Deberías –bromeo–. Si piensas seguir con la tradición familiar, deberías saber lo que es la seriedad, responsabilidad y madurez.

–Pues, sigue burlándote Neji nii-san, que cuando sea la abogada de la familia te robare todos tus casos.

Hinata poso fugazmente sus ojos en la figura de su padre que hasta el momento se encontraba callado e inmutable, pero este ni siquiera la miro, siempre con ella era de esa manera tan fría. Hinata no entendía porque, solo buscaba agradarle y que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, por eso había elegido estudiar abogacía aunque eso no era lo que realmente deseaba.

–Eres una soñadora, prima –Neji se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y decidió tomar a sus primas de los brazos y arrastrarlas consigo para sacarlas de la vista de su tío–. Vayamos a desayunar, que el viaje me dio hambre.

–Si –sonrió Hanabi, Hinata se llamo a silencio–. Las tripas me rugen.

–¿Las tripas me rugen? –miro Neji a la mas pequeña–. ¿Así se expresan las niñas que han tenido la buena educación que tú tienes, Hanabi?

–No empieces, Neji nii-san –Hinata expreso cantarina.

Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata, tomo el periódico del día, se sentó en el sillón y miro de reojo a su sobrino y dos hijas, que ahora comenzaban a discutir para ver que era lo que iban a desayunar. Aunque Neji siempre se mostraba serio y ya era un hombre adulto, sus dos primas siempre lo sacaban de quicio cuando se lo proponían.

–Esos niños –negó de cabeza el hombre de ojos perlas.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Devuelta había discutido con su esposa, eso era cosa de todos lo días, como de rutina, pero a Shikamaru Nara no le molestaba. Bueno, en un principio si, porque era bastante problemático escuchar los semejantes gritos de esa mujer tan mandona y a la cual de verdad amaba, pero lo bueno de toda discusión o pelea era que después venia una exquisita y deliciosa "reconciliación".

Y ahora que estaban de vacaciones y en el Caribe, las discusiones venían de lo mejor ¿No? Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

–Esa mujer problemática –susurro.

–Papi –lo llamo Maki y él lo miro.

–¿Qué pasa, hijo?

–¿A quien quele ma? ¿A mami o a mí?

–Yo los quiero a los dos, hijo –tiro la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo–. Los quiero a los dos.

–¿Y te casate con mami poque la quelias? ¿O poque yo fui um acidente?

Shikamaru freno sus pasos y miro a su hijo con atención, quien llevaba una pequeña mochilita azul entre sus bracitos.

–¿A que te refieres con… un accidente? –cuestiono con cautela.

–Que no usalon plotecion –dijo como si nada ahora abriendo su mochilita para sacar el biberón que su madre siempre le preparaba, el Nara parpadeo sin creerlo.

–¿De donde has sacado una cosa así, Maki?

–Me lo dijo tilo Kankulo, que yo llegue pol acidente en uma noche de alcohol y lock an loll –sonrió inocentemente para llevarse su biberón a la boca y comenzar a beber su lechita.

A Shikamaru se le ensancho una venita en la frente, a la vez que maldecía a su cuñadito por decirle semejante cosa a su pequeño hijo.

–Ese imbesil de Kankuro, lo voy a agarrar a puñetazos, ya va a ver.

–¿Y ahora porque estas insultando a Kankuro? –llego Temari y lo miro arqueando una ceja–. Si es que se puede saber.

El pelinegro a agarro a su esposa del brazo y la alejo dos pasos de Maki para susurrarle.

–Tu queridísimo hermano le anduvo diciendo a nuestro hijo que el fue un error y que llego por accidente en una noche de alcohol y rock and roll ¿Puedes creerlo?

–¿Qué? –lo miro incredula–. Ay, Shikamaru no digas bobadas.

Maki se acerco a sus padres y jalándole del pantalón a su papá llamo la atención de ambos.

–Papi, mami… ¿Qué es lock an loll?

–¡Ves! –pego el grito el Nara.

Temari empuño sus manos y frunció el ceño.

–Ese idiota se va a enterar –masculló furiosa.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Miro el periódico en la parte de los clasificados porque había tomado una decisión muy importante en su vida: dejar de ser un bravucón de las calles para pasar a hacer una persona del montón, con trabajo y un futuro.

–A las personas buenas, a la larga o a la corta siempre algo bueno les espera –susurro–. Eso siempre decía mi abuela Chiyo.

Sasori tomo un sorbo de café y siguió mirando los avisos de los trabajos, tenia planes y quería hacer las cosas bien. Porque la noche anterior había soñado algo bonito, una chica, sus ojos negros, sonrisa radiante y recordó que…

–A las chicas lindas y buenas no le gustan los vagos –volvió a susurrar–. Eso también decía mi abuela.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar su celular, dejo la taza de café a un lado y tomo su móvil para atender.

–¿Bueno?

–_Sasori estoy en la esquina de siempre ¿Por qué no vienes a disfrutar del día? Enseguida vendrán todos los muchachos._

–No, Deidara –suspiro–. No tengo ganas.

–_¿Pero porque? _–escucho el grito de su amigo.

–Porque no, nos vemos.

Termino de cortar la comunicación y volvió su mirada al periódico.

Mientras tanto un joven rubio apoyado en su motocicleta miro como llegaban sus amigos de siempre para hacer de sus andadas, guardo su celular con cierta molestia en su bolsillo.

–¿Y este baka de Sasori que le pasa? –mascullo enojado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Y esta es nuestra casa, jovencito –expreso Minato mirando a Gaara.

–Muchas gracias por hospedarme –dijo con su semblante inexpresivo.

–Nada de agradecer, esta es como si fuera tu casa, no queremos molestarte, ni que te sientas asfixiado. Así que manéjate, hijo –le sonrió Kushina–. ¿Seguro que no quieres lo paños fríos?

–Seguro, gracias nuevamente.

–Pero que chico tan educado, un joven así se debería buscar Matsuri ¿No crees, querido? –Kushina le hablo a su marido, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Gaara presto especial atención a lo dicho por la madre de Naruto ¿Eso significaba que Matsuri no estaba con nadie? ¿O estaba con alguien y el susodicho no cumplía con las expectativas de los padres Uzumaki?

¿Y porque estaba pensando en ello?

–¿Eh? –Minato miro confundido a su esposa, pero no logro reaccionar a tiempo porque una Matsuri seguida de Naruto entraron corriendo a su hogar.

Ambos se llevaron puesto a su padre que quedo tirado en el piso, escuchando el alboroto de sus dos hijos.

–¡Ven aquí, Matsuri-chan! –pego el grito Naruto, pisando la cabeza de su padre sin querer, pero sin pedir perdón por aquello–. ¡Dame mi cámara de fotos! Por favor, no te atrevas a sacarle una foto a mi habitación.

–¡Si! –rió armoniosamente, mientras subía las escaleras–. ¿A que no me agarras, Onii-chan?

Y cuando Naruto poso su pie sobre el primer escalón, escucho el sonoro grito de su madre que le reventó los tímpanos, no solo a él sino también a Matsuri, Gaara y Minato.

–¡Muchachos como se atreven! –Kushina empuño su mano–. ¿No ven que han pasado por arriba a su padre? ¡Pídanle perdón!

Matsuri y Naruto vieron a su padre levantarse del suelo.

–Gomenasai, Oto-san –vociferaron al unísono, pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, porque Naruto miraba fugazmente la cámara que su hermana tenia en las manos y Matsuri ya tenia sus piecitos preparados para salir disparada por las escaleras directo a la habitación de su hermano.

–¡Te tengo! –grito Naruto estirando ambas manos hacia la cámara de fotos, pero Matsuri levanto la misma al aire con sus brazos, haciendo que la cara de su hermano quedara enterrada en las escaleras.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! –se descostillo de la risa la castaña y Gaara sonrió inconscientemente, ella era muy distinta a cualquier chica que había visto, infantil y linda. Vaya, combinación–. Ahora por tramposo le sacare muchas fotos al nuevo cubrecama del hombre araña que te compro mamá, que esta puesto en tu cama junto a todos tus muñecos de acción. Ah, las subiré al Facebook y… ¡Te etiquetare!

–¡Maldita sea! –se quejo el rubio–. ¿Mamá como has podido?

–Pero pequeño si a ti te fascinaba el hombre araña –se excuso su madre viendo como Naruto subía las escaleras desesperadamente para agarrar a su traviesa hermana.

–Vaya, pero que niños mas irrespetuosos son tus hijos, Kushina –hablo Minato sobandose las cabeza por el pisotón que Naruto le había dado.

–¿Mis hijos? –mascullo furiosa–. Claro cuando te conviene son mis hijos, pero te recuerdo que ¡Tú eres el padre, irresponsable! –lo termino apuntando con su dedo.

–¿Irresponsable yo? –se hizo el desentendido.

–Claro, por eso los niños no te respetan como se debe –se cruzo de brazos muy segura de sus palabras–. Porque a mi si me respetan.

Gaara veía aquella escena con una gotita de sudor en la frente, hasta que de repente escullo un inmenso grito dado por Naruto desde el primer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

–¡Pero que cubrecamas mas horrible! –se quejo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos–. Dios mío, se supone que mamá es mujer ¿Por qué tiene tan mal gusto?

A Kushina se le ensancho una vena en la frente y Minato rió gracioso.

–Je, Kushina al parecer tus hijos también te respetan mucho. Vaya, que si –su esposo sonrió de manera triunfante.

Gaara agarro sus maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras escuchando el alboroto de los hermanos Uzumaki.

–¡No, que no y no! –escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo–. Yo soy el mayor, hazme caso ¡Que dejes de sacar fotos! Me vas a poner en ridículo.

–Fotos por aquí, fotos por allá, esta es la habitación de mi Onii-chan –ahora era Matsuri quien se expresaba cantarina, dándole una extraña melodía a aquellas palabras.

–Esto es de no creer –susurro Gaara, quien freno en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto viendo a una Matsuri saltando de un lado a otro sobre la cama de su hermano y Naruto que intentaba atraparla sin mucho éxito, mientras la luces del flash de la cámara no dejaban de iluminar.

–¿Por qué saltas en mi cama? ¡Bájate de mi cama! Y por cierto… ¡Dame esa cámara!

Naruto intento arrancársela de las manos, pero Matsuri para zafarse de Naruto hizo el intento de brincar sobre la otra pulcra cama que se encontraba en la habitación del rubio, pero de repente su intento quedo a mitad. Hizo un brinco muy raro, de atrás hacia delante, titubeo perdiendo el equilibrio y la cámara de las manos haciendo que la misma se rompiera en dos.

La castaña cayo de cola al piso y gateo hacia atrás alejandose de aquella cama, Naruto que estaba parado arriba de la suya la miro confundido y Gaara se extraño por ese comportamiento tan raro. Si vio que ella tenia todas las intenciones de saltar sobre la otra cama y… cayo en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

–¿Y ahora que bicho te pico? –le pregunto Naruto.

Matsuri giro su cara lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación viendo la figura imponente del pelirrojo que observaba la escena con su semblante inexpresivo y sus brazos cruzados, ella se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada.

–Etto, je… es que b-bueno… –jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente–. Esta cama es de… él –miro a Gaara fugazmente–. De tu amigo.

Gaara cerró los ojos, se imagino que algo así había pasado por la cabeza de la chica.

–Ni modo que ande brincando arriba de la cama del invitado ¿No? –intento convencerse con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

–No seria eso algo muy educado ¿Verdad? –Gaara se adentro a la habitación y le extendió la mano a Matsuri para que se levantara del piso–. Venga, arriba.

–S-Si –dijo nerviosa tomando su mano.

Ambos sintieron una descarga de sensaciones al tomarse de las manos, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos jamás habían sentido. Matsuri se reincorporo con su ayuda, pero Gaara noto que la había puesto nerviosa, él sabia controlar mejor sus emociones y sensaciones.

–¡Que! –Naruto pego el grito, pasando entre Gaara y Matsuri, separándolos sin darse cuenta–. ¿Por qué Gaara tiene una cama decente y yo no?

Naruto dio un patacón al suelo y al hacerlo ahí la vio… su cámara digital rota en dos. Matsuri se puso tan pálida como una estatua y cuando Gaara miro de reojo a la causante de lo que sucedería dentro de unos segundos noto como la joven castaña ya no estaba y escucho un portazo proveniente de la habitación de la chica Uzumaki.

–¡Mamá! –grito Naruto como todo un niño caprichoso con un chorro de lagrimas en los ojos–. ¡Matsuri-chan me rompió mi cámara! ¡Me rompió mi cámara!

–Mentira yo no fui –se defendió Matsuri desde su cuarto.

–Matsuri, Naruto, por favor no empiecen con sus teatros –se escucho la voz de Kushina desde la planta.

–Pero, pero, pero… –Naruto sabia que no podría contra ello y fue directo hacia la habitación de su hermana–. Pequeña traviesa esta me la pagas ¿Oíste? ¡Me la pagas! Al menor descuido, ya veras –golpeteaba con su puño la puerta de aquel cuarto.

–Fue sin querer, lo juro. Perdóname, Onii-chan, no volverá a suceder –se disculpaba Matsuri del otro lado.

–Claro que no volverá a suceder… ¡Porque mi cámara ya esta rota! –golpeteaba mas fuerte.

Gaara se tiro rendido a la cama que le correspondía –que era obviamente aquella que no tenía un ridículo cubrecama del hombre araña–. Suspiro escuchando los reclamos y golpeteos de Naruto y la dulce voz de Matsuri tratando de pedir perdón.

–Que casa… que familia –susurro.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Entonces, mañana se te entrega el diploma y en una semana es la fiesta de graduación –vocifero Neji tomando un sorbo de café.

–Así es –sonrío dulcemente Hinata.

–¿Y no sabes el vestido tan bonito que se compro mi hermanita? –expreso Hanabi con estrellitas en sus ojos.

–¿Y eso debería interesarme? –arqueo una ceja Neji.

–Que amargado eres, primo –Hanabi achino sus ojos–. Seguro por eso no consigues novia.

–Hmp –el castaño le resto importancia a aquel comentario.

–¡Pero Hinata-chan se vera bien sexy con ese vestido! –Hanabi se llevo una factura a la boca–. Yo creo que no esta nada mal que algún día cumplas tu sueño de ser modelo, hermanita. Tú eres muy linda.

Hinata escupió el té verde que estaba tomando y Neji se atraganto con la medialuna que estaba comiendo, así fue que Hanabi tubo que ayudarlo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo? –Hanabi noto como Neji miraba extrañamente a Hinata, mientras esta se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta evadiendo la situación.

–No, no has dicho nada malo, Hanabi-chan. Oh, mira, come esto –Hinata le metió con brusquedad una factura en la boca a su hermana y se acerco a ella disimuladamente para susurrarle–. Pero la próxima vez será mejor que no digas nada.

–Hinata –la llamo algo dudoso su primo.

Pero en ese momento, una de las sirvientas de la mansión Hyuga llamo la atención de los presente haciendo el anuncio de que un amigo de la preparatoria buscaba a Hinata. La oji-perla supo que era la situación perfecta para huir.

–Si, claro –sonrió–. Voy enseguida, con permiso.

Hinata se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión dejando a un intrigado Neji, que miro a la menor de sus primas. Hanabi le sonrió inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros lo que lo dejo mas confundido.

–Kiba-kun –expreso con cierta sorpresa.

–Hinata lo siento por venir así sin avisar, se que no te lo esperabas –el castaño habla tan rápido como un automóvil de carreras y se veía entre nervioso y dudoso–. Yo tengo que ir al centro comercial y me pregunta si…

–Si, me gustaría ir –le sonrió dulcemente.

–G-Gracias –no sabía porque la había invitado, tal vez solo un impulso. Algo que metería a su corazón en problemas.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Estaba nerviosa y su novio lo noto enseguida, la conocía muy bien y ella no era muy buena fingiendo.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien.

–Pero Sasuke-kun es tu familia, yo no quiero causarles una mala impresión –bajo su mirada.

–Solo se tú y sonríe como lo haces siempre –le dijo calmado.

–¿Eh? –lo observo confundido, Sasuke jamás le había hablado así tan sereno y seguro.

–¿Qué? –conecto sus orbes con los de ella–. Tu sonrisa es muy linda y puede cautivar a cualquiera, Sakura.

Ella enrojeció y él sonrió satisfecho. Se tomaron de la mano y con ánimos renovados se adentraron a la mansión de los Uchiha.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Si, joven ¿Qué se le ofrece? –una joven recepcionista lo atendió amablemente.

–Buenos días –saludo educadamente Sasori–. Leí el anuncio en el periódico, vengo por una entrevista de trabajo si puede ser.

–Claro, espere un momento y hablara con la persona que se encarga del tema –la chica tomo el teléfono y marco un numero interno.

–Gracias –sonrió. _"Bien ahora solo debo estar tranquilo, mostrarme seguro"_ pensó.

No, no se sentía mal ser un ser responsable y que buscaba superarse. Todo lo contrario, Sasori hacia tiempo que no se sentía así.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La tarde había llegado y por las calles de Tokio…

Corría con todas sus fuerzas y no sabia si era de emoción, alegría o plena confusión. Pero hacia tiempo que no le pasaba algo así, Hinata aun no podía creerlo… Kiba la había besado ¡La había besado!

Bueno y ella había correspondido. Dios, había pasado todo tan rápido que ahora la invadía la plena confusión de todo. Por eso corría, porque necesitaba calmarse y una sola persona siempre le daba las mejores palabras de aliento, su mejor amiga. Y hacia ella se dirigía, hacia la casa de Matsuri.

–Hmp, Matsuri-chan si que es ingeniosa, cerro su habitación con llave antes de irse a trabajar –Naruto cerro el grifo de la bañadera, ya había terminado de darse una ducha–. Pero ya voy a encontrar la manera de que pague por haberme roto mi cámara, je.

Salio de la ducha y cubrió sus partes nobles con una toalla blanca y en ese preciso momento sintió el timbre sonar escandalosamente, una y otra vez sin cesar.

–¡Alguien podría…! –grito, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar que Matsuri se había ido a trabajar, su padre a la gestoria y su madre al hospital. Solo estaba Gaara y ni que el pelirrojo vaya a atender, aunque no tenia nada de malo.

Así fue que con su cabello mojado y revoltoso, su cuerpo con las gotas de agua resbalando, salio del baño para pedir a Gaara que le haga el favor de atender. Pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación noto que el pelirrojo estaba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, los audífonos puestos a todo volumen y sumergido en su mundo. Por eso no había escuchado el timbre y cuando Gaara estaba en esos momentos de soledad absoluta mejor ni molestarlo, sino después quien le aguanta el mal humor.

–Ni modo abriré yo –dijo bajando las escaleras, sintiendo como el timbre no dejaba de sonar–. ¿Pero quien toca con tanto desespero?

Y al abrir la puerta sucedió algo que jamás imagino. En un segundo flash Naruto vio como una joven de una larga cabellera azul, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos se le tiro encima dándole un calido abrazo y al hacerlo, el rubio Uzumaki pudo sentir las tan agraciadas curvas de la chica pegarse a su pecho.

–Matsuri-chan que bueno que te encuentro ¿A que no sabes lo que me paso? No te alteres, porque no hay porque alterarse, no te emociones porque no hay porque emocionarse, no te pongas nerviosa porque yo estoy bien y no grites como una loca alegre porque no hay motivos para alegrarse –Hinata dijo todo aquello sin ni siquiera respirar y a la velocidad de la luz–.¡Ay, Kiba-kun me beso! ¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio que Hinata no pudo descifrar y aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados abrazando a su "amiga", hasta que escucho la respuesta.

–La verdad es que si puedo creerlo, pues es algo normal que un chico bese a una chica –escucho la voz de un chico, era un chico y no la voz de su amiga ¿Qué demonios…?–. Y no se que decirte, supongo que… ¿te felicito?

Hinata abrió los ojos y por primera vez pudo sentir que sus ropas se habían levemente mojado al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de su amiga ¡Un momento! Esa no era su amiga, ahora lo notaba bien. Matsuri no tenía los brazos tan fuertes y gruesos, Matsuri no olía tan varonilmente, Matsuri no era tan alta y –miro de reojo hacia su costado– Matsuri no tenia el pelo tan corto y ¡Rubio!

Se separo bruscamente de aquel sujeto y ahí lo vio, un chico rubio de cabello algo alborotado, unos brillosos y grandes ojos celestes, cuerpo de atleta que tenia al descubierto y mojado ¡Por todos los astros del universo ese chico era hermoso! Aunque la situación algo bochornosa, por eso no había palabra que saliera de su boca.

–Lo siento, creo que te moje, es que me terminaba de bañar. Matsuri-chan no esta, ella esta trabajando la puedes buscar allí en su trabajo. Ah, por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el hermano mayor de Matsuri –se presento el siempre alegre rubio esbozando su típica y radiante sonrisa.

Y eso fue el acabase para Hinata, ese chico era la perfección hecha persona. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su manera de hablar, su tono de voz y el verlo así sin casi nada de ropa, con solo una toalla tapando sus partes intimas y que al parecer eso al rubio no le preocupaba demasiado porque actuaba como si estuviera de saco y corbata, todo la estaba cautivando. Pero la presión de toda aquella vergonzosa situación fue demasiado para la Hyuga, quien ya no pudo seguir conteniendo el aire y cayo desmayada.

–¡Oye! –grito Naruto atrapándola entre sus brazos al verla desfallecer–. Hey, chica ¿Estas bien? Rayos, se desmayo.

Como pudo cerro la puerta de su hogar entrando con Hinata entre sus brazos, pensó en gritarle a Gaara para que lo viniera ayudar, pero recordó que su amigo estaba con los audífonos a todo dar en la oreja. Así fue que recostó a Hinata en el sillón de la sala, al hacerlo poso su mano en la frente de la chica para tomarle la temperatura, pues había notado sus mejillas tiernamente ruborizadas.

–Solo es un simple desmayo, ya despertara –se dijo mirando de cuerpo entero a la amiga de su hermana–. Vaya, si que es muy bonita.

Hinata fue abriendo lentamente sus orbes y al hacerlo se encontró inmediatamente con aquella mirada celeste y esa sonrisa alegre. Enrojeció por completo al sentir aquellos ojos sobre su persona.

–Que bueno que reaccionaste –le dijo Naruto, quien aparto el algodón bañado en alcohol de la nariz de la Hyuga –. Use un poco de alcohol para que despertaras ¿Esta bien?

–S-Si, gracias –la peliazul se reincorporo sentándose en el sillón y ahora que recordaba lo que había pasado se sentía realmente ridícula.

–Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando, pues hace una hora que te desmayaste.

–¿Una hora? –dijo sorprendida, pero ahora que lo notaba Naruto estaba vestido y seco. Al parecer si había pasado ese tiempo.

–Dime ¿Te sueles desmayar seguido? –cuestiono e inconscientemente comenzó un interrogatorio medico, sin dejar de apreciar los lindos ojos perlas de Hinata, según él los había visto en otra parte, pero ahora no recordaba–. ¿Te alimentas bien? ¿Sufres de presión?

–N-No yo… –de repente frunció el ceño, porque Naruto le hacia todas esas preguntas.

–Lo siento –se disculpo sonriendo con creces–. Estudio medicina y además trabajo en una farmacia, en situaciones así, siempre me gana el medico que llevo dentro.

–Oh, ya veo –Hinata sonrió levemente, Matsuri le vivía diciendo del gran medico que seria algún día su hermano mayor, ahora Hinata creía lo mismo.

–¿Eres amiga de Matsuri-chan, verdad?

–S-Si, Matsuri-chan es… es mi mejor amiga –respondió tímidamente.

–¿Y como te llamas?

–H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuga.

Arrastraba sus palabras al hablar y eso a Naruto le pareció muy tierno por parte de la oji-perla _"Pero que chica mas rara"_ pensó con agrado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Mierda, mierda, mierda –mascullaba con cierto enojo revolviéndose el cabello con una de sus manos–. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué la bese?

No era que no le había gustado, pues los labios de Hinata eran dulces y suaves, pero sabia que había estado mal. Sabia que ella había sufrido una decepción amorosa y no quería lastimarla, eso jamás se lo perdonaría porque la quería, era su amiga. No iba a negar que le gustaba, vaya que le gustaba y mucho, pero ahí también estaba el problema.

A él no solo le gustaba Hinata, a él también le gustaba… Matsuri. Mierda, en el problema que estaba metido, porque que te gusten dos chicas ya era bastante lidioso, pero que encima ambas sean amigas, eso si que era un problema de tamaño mayor. Las dos tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan bien complementadas y encima bonitas.

–Si tan solo entre las dos fueran una –susurro.

–¡Hey, Kiba! –lo llamo el siempre hiperactivo de su amigo.

–Lee ¿Qué haces?

–Oye ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

–Es que creo que la cague, Lee –bajo su mirada con pena.

–¿Eh? –el pelinegro lo miro confundido.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Su abuela había fallecido y como una cosa importante que había dejado para ella era esa bendita carta que tenia entre sus manos.

–Vamos, hija –la alentó su compañera de trabajo Junna –. Ábrela, Umi.

La joven castaña asintió de cabeza para luego con manos temblorosas abrir aquel sobre. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que después de leer esa carta su vida no seria la misma, y cuanta razón tenía.

Comenzó a leerla con intriga y cautela, y cada vez que se adentraba mas en aquellas palabras, sus orbes chocolates se abrían ligeramente de la sorpresa que le estaba causando lo dicho por esa carta de su ya difunta abuela. Finalmente termino de leerla, doblando la carta en dos partes, se quedo en un profundo silencio.

–Hija ¿No vas a decir nada? –le pregunto Junna, quien era una mujer mayor, por eso la trataba como si fuese una de sus hijas.

–Yo… –se le aflojo la voz–. T-Tengo una hermana.

–¿Qué? –Junna arqueo una ceja mirándola incrédula.

–Mi madre antes de morir… tuvo otra hija.

Definitivamente, su vida ya no seria la misma porque ahora… ahora solo sentía la necesidad de encontrar a su hermana. Tal vez, no estaba tan sola como siempre había creído.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La familia Uzumaki junto a su invitado especial se encontraban sentados en el sillón del living mirando la televisión –especialmente cierta novela–, mientras esperaban que la carne con papas que estaba preparando Kushina en el horno se termine de cocinar.

–No confíes en ella, Antonieta –exclamo mordiéndose las uñas Kushina.

–Joaquina es una mala persona y amiga –Matsuri empuño su mano.

–La peor de todas –la secundo Minato.

–¡Ella solo te quiere robar el amor de Luís Enrique! –esta vez gritaron los tres con la emoción a flor de piel, pues era mas que obvio que esa telenovela los tenia con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado gracioso e hizo el enorme esfuerzo por no largar una risotada, sin poder dejar de pensar que Matsuri con sus expresiones de intriga, sorpresa y entusiasmo –que lograba quitarle esa telenovela– se veía realmente adorable _"Diablos ¿Por qué estoy pensando así?" _se dijo maldiciéndose internamente. Pues, algo muy dentro de Gaara lo estaba asustando.

En ese preciso momento, Naruto estallo en puras carcajadas, sus padres y hermana lo miraron arqueando una ceja.

–Dios, deberían ver sus caras –el rubio se limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla de tanta risa que había largado–. Rayos, papá, jamás me espere algo así de ti ¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste el fútbol por telenovelas baratas?

–¡Cállate! –Minato le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a su hijo–. No seas imprudente, que yo recuerde tu madre y yo no te hemos educado para que seas un ser tan insensible.

–¡Además no es un telenovela barata, Onii-chan! –Matsuri reclamo cruzándose de brazos y con un semblante serio para hacer temblar a cualquiera, Gaara noto que en ese sentido ella se parecía a Kushina. Pues, había notado las miradas asesinas que a veces le daba Kushina a su marido.

–Bah, las cursilerías que pasan en esas novelitas son muy irreales –Naruto hizo un desprecio.

Kushina se acerco a su hijo mayor con un semblante de preocupación, le toco la frente como si este tuviera fiebre y luego llevo una de sus manos al pecho de su hijo, Naruto la miro confundido y levemente sonrojado.

–Hijo ¿Acaso hay alguna chica que te ha roto el corazón para que ya no creas en el amor?

Ante las palabras de su madre, Naruto enrojeció por completo y corrió su mirada avergonzado, Gaara sonrió levemente para luego suspirar sabiendo que seguramente por la cabeza de Naruto pasaba el nombre de _Sakura._

–P-Pero que c-cosas dices m-mamá –tartamudeo no pudiendo ocultar su vergüenza y que su madre había dado en la tecla–. ¡Yo no estoy enamorado!

Minato y Matsuri se miraron con complicidad, cosa que Gaara noto enseguida.

–Oh, mi hermanito tiene un amor imposible –Matsuri suspiro juntando sus manos y levándoselas al pecho–. No sabes cuanto te entiendo, Onii-chan. Es casi lo mismo que yo siento por… ¡Brad Pitt!

A Naruto se le ensancho una venita en la frente, pues era más que obvio que ahora se iban a empezar a burlar, Kushina sonrió con dulzura, Minato quiso reír, pero se contuvo y Gaara –quien veía aquella situación en silencio– por dentro se la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

–¡Kushina! –Minato tomando las manos de su esposa le siguió el juego a su hija–. Nuestro pequeño Naruto ha sufrido su primera decepción amorosa, debemos anotarlo en el calendario, levantarle el ánimo ¡Y hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor!

A Kushina se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente y a Naruto se le ensancho mas la vena en su sien, por lo que grito a todo pulmón.

–¡Y a ustedes quien les dijo que es no correspondido! ¿Eh?

–Ah, con que es correspondido –Kushina, Matsuri y Minato vociferaron al unísono.

Los tres miraron con picardía a Naruto, quien si antes estaba rojo ahora estaba bordo de la vergüenza.

–Y dime, hijo –Kushina relampagueo sus ojos al pensar en la sola idea de una nuera desagradable como miembro de su familia–. ¿Cómo se llama la susodicha?

–Bueno, etto… –Naruto comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

–¡Kyaaaa! –Minato pego el grito señalando acusadoramente a Naruto–. ¡Hijo mío! No me digas… no me digas que tú… ¡Ya te has hecho hombre!

Kushina parpadeo varias veces, Matsuri se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir una risita al igual que Gaara y Naruto cerro su puño, pues ya estaba al limite de las estupideces de su padre. Aunque lo que decía el cabeza de familia no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad.

–Naruto, tú y yo tendremos una seria charla de hombre a hombre –dijo Minato, quien fue directo hacia Matsuri y le tapo los oídos–. Y tú, mi pequeña Matsuri no escuches al pervertido de hermano mayor que te ha tocado, yo no permitiré que te corrompa el alma.

–Ya deja de decir bobadas, papá –le reclamo Naruto que lleno de enojo comenzó a corretear a Minato, quien solo atino a salir corriendo–. ¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Te daré tu merecido por decirle esas cosas indebidas a Matsuri-chan de mí!

–¿Qué haces, Naruto? –Minato corría alrededor de la mesa del living–. ¡Soy tu padre, tenme mas respeto!

Matsuri observaba divertida la escena que llevaban a cabo su hermano y padre, mientras que Gaara solo atino a mirar a la joven castaña, no sabia lo que pasaba con su persona, pero desde que había descubierto la verdadera identidad de la hermana de Naruto, no podía dejar de mirarla notando lo "grandecita" y "crecidita" que estaba la misma. Toda una linda joven y mujercita, quien con esos ojos negros llenos de un brillo especial se veía distinta a cualquier otra chica.

Matsuri al darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada de Gaara sobre ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse con dulzura y ponerse nerviosa, lo miro de reojo. El pelirrojo noto esto y le sostuvo la mirada sonriéndole levemente de manera inconsciente, ella también sonrió y bajo su mirada avergonzada, pues era un hecho de que Gaara le gustaba y mucho.

Pero todo ese clima de miraditas y sonrisas dulces se termino cuando tanto Matsuri como Gaara notaron que Kushina, cerraba sus ojos con impotencia, empuñaba sus manos y se paraba con determinación.

–¡Minato! –pego el grito mas que furiosa, padre e hijo dejaron de corretear para mirarla, Matsuri y Gaara se mostraron expectantes–. Tú elegiste a Jinraiya como padrino de Naruto ¡Ese ermitaño pervertido llevo por mal camino con sus libritos a nuestro hijo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, yo te dije que no era buena idea!

De un momento a otro, Minato volvió a salir corriendo, pero ahora no solo era perseguido por su hijo sino que también por su esposa en un importante arranque de ira. Gaara miraba dicha escena con una gotita de sudor por la frente, en un principio creyó que Kushina impondría autoridad y frenaría a su esposo e hijo, pero nada de eso sucedió y mirando de reojo a Matsuri noto que esta sonreía ampliamente viendo aquello, lo que le pareció tierno, aunque también algo raro.

–Gaara –lo llamo Matsuri comenzando a olfatear al aire, el pelirrojo la miro con atención–. ¿No sientes un olor raro? ¿O es solo mi imaginación?

–Bueno, ahora que lo dices –Gaara también comenzó a olfatear–. Si, hay algo que no huele bien.

De repente, Matsuri y Gaara se miraron entre si abriendo sus ojos de par en par, para luego pararse de un brinco del sillón y al observar hacia la cocina, ambos gritaron al unísono.

–¡Se esta quemando la comida!

Ante tamaño grito, Kushina y Naruto dejaron de perseguir a Minato, quien apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas sintiendo como el aire entraba nuevamente a sus pulmones. Todos miraron hacia la cocina notando como el humo salía de la misma, para después sentir sobre sus pieles y rostros unas leves gotas de agua, provenientes del techo, al ser activada la alarma para incendio de la casa.

–Bueno, lo positivo de todo esto es que la alarma anti-incendio si anda –hablo Minato, mientras los demás miraban el techo notando como el agua caía en forma de lluvia–. Y tú que me criticaste cuando la compre, Kushina.

Ya con sus ropas empapadas, Naruto, Matsuri y Gaara vieron como nuevamente Kushina perseguía a las corridas a Minato por andar con comentarios que no tenían nada que ver con la situación, realmente era para matarlo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Que lindo es el hermano de Matsuri-chan –susurro Hinata con una tierna sonrisa, mientras tomaba unas flores del gran jardín de su mansión.

Se detuvo a pensar por un momento, pues sentía que no estaba bien pensar así en el hermano de su mejor amiga, además de que estaba el hecho de que en ese mismo día se había besado con su amigo Kiba ¿Pero que podía hacer? Naruto Uzumaki había aparecido y le había golpeado el tablero, le había movido el piso.

–Hinata –ese llamado la tomo por sorpresa y volteo rápidamente–. Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

–Neji nii-san, esta bien, no fue nada.

Hubo un silencio casi demandante que Neji rompió a la fuerza, pues había venido para preguntarle, no se iba dar marcha atrás ahora.

–Hinata eso que dijo hoy Hanabi en el desayuno que tu sueño… –Neji se aflojo la garganta–. Prima ¿Tú quieres ser modelo?

La joven se puso pálida y casi se vuelve a desmayar como hoy frente a Naruto. Pues, no podía decirle a su primo que era cierto, que su sueño era ser un reconocida modelo en todo el país, que una vez revisando las cosas de su difunta madre había encontrado las diversas revistas de modas en donde estaba su madre como una hermosa y prestigiosa modelo. Su mamá era una mujer muy linda y había abandonado la vida de pasarela para formar una familia con Hiashi Hyuga.

Pero sus hijas jamás lo habían sabido, es mas si no fuera porque Hinata por obtener recuerdos de su madre había revisado sus cosas, hasta el día de hoy seguiría sin saberlo. Pero ya no importaba, ella quería seguir los pasos de su madre, aunque le faltaba el valor para aceptarlo y debía quitarse la vergüenza y timidez que tanto la caracterizaban.

–Primo ¿No vas a creer en las tonteras que dice Hanabi-chan? ¿O acaso no recuerdas como es? Sabes que esa pequeñita suele decir incoherencias tras incoherencias, esta en la edad, acaba de cumplir trece años –le dijo sonriendo, pues no le confesaría semejante cosa a su primo, que a veces era tan serio como su padre.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Kushina sacaba las frazadas y mantas mojadas para colgarlas en el tendedero, Minato con secador de piso sacaba el agua hacia fuera de su casa, Naruto con un secador de pelo les daba aire seco a las paginas de los libros mojados de la biblioteca y Gaara se encontraba en la habitación de Naruto sacando los colchones al pasillo, era un hecho que esa noche no podrían usarlo, estaban empapados. Aun sentía como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, si que la alarma anti-incendio era potente, los había mojado enormemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gaara estaba seguro de algo, la familia Uzumaki jamás moriría entre las llamas, no por lo menos si estaban dentro de su casa.

–¿Me pregunto si en casa tendrán una alarma anti-incendio? –se pregunto de un susurro el pelirrojo que luego negó de cabeza sin entender porque se hacia esa pregunta.

Debería mostrarse molesto, pero por alguna rara razón no lo estaba, Naruto se había disculpado mas de mil veces por lo ocurrido, pero Gaara le dijo que no importaba que solo había sido un accidente, realmente no estaba enojado, sentía que no tenia motivos ¿Raro, verdad?

–Uy, pero que pesado. No, no, no, de este lado ya intente. Ay, que rabia –escucho los susurros quejumbrosos provenientes de la pieza de al lado y decidió asomar su cabeza por la puerta de aquella habitación.

Noto como Matsuri intentaba mover su placard de ropa de lugar, pero se ve que el mismo era muy pesado y así era, si era de puro y buen roble, como para que no pesara.

–¿Te ayudo? –sus palabras salieron solas y sin querer sorprendieron a Matsuri, que por segunda vez en el día cayo de cola al piso.

–Itai –se quejo del dolor.

–Lo siento, no fue mi intención –Gaara se acerco a ella y como la vez primera le extendió la mano–. Ven, arriba –repitió las mismas palabras.

Matsuri miro aquella mano extendida por un segundo lento, recordando la sensación que había sentido al tocarla la primera vez, tubo miedo, pues era algo tan confuso y armonioso a la vez y que jamás había sentido, que…

–¿Estas bien? –le cuestiono el pelirrojo, ella asintió de cabeza levemente con pena.

–S-Si –lentamente fue acercando su mano hasta él, hasta entrelazarla con aquella que aun mantenía extendida Gaara.

Y nuevamente ese encuentro de sensaciones ahora seguido de un golpe eléctrico, que solo se calmo cuando Matsuri logro ponerse de pie y soltó su mano.

–Gracias, de nuevo –corrió su mirada, se sentía ciertamente intimidada por aquellos ojos como el mar, aunque fríos como un témpano de hielo.

–¿Y te ayudo? ¿O no? –cuestiono el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, mirando el placar de la castaña.

Matsuri también miro su placard y sonrió levemente, Gaara disimuladamente la miro de reojo y noto aquella pequeña sonrisa en esos pequeños y carnosos labios. Y si, su radar de _chichis _se activo sin poder reprimirlo, además, Matsuri no ayudaba mucho con esas ropas mojadas que de adherían pecadoramente a su pequeño, pero bien contoneado cuerpo.

Dios, si Naruto lo pillaba viendo a su hermana de esa manera… era muy fácil de saber cual era su destino. Lo castraba primero y después le arrancaba los ojos, de seguro.

–Si, por favor ayúdame –las palabras de Matsuri, lo sacaron de su "chequeo" especial, para luego asentir de cabeza haciendo como si nada.

Entre los dos corrieron el mueble lo suficiente para que luego Matsuri pudiera pasar el trapeador y sacar el agua que había quedado acumulada. La castaña se pasó una mano por la frente jadeando, pues eso le había costado, ella no era tan fuerte como Gaara. Pero el pelirrojo trato de reprender todo pensamiento al escuchar ese jadeo por parte de Matsuri.

Basta, ya no mas con eso, Matsuri era una niña ¿Qué? ¿Una niña? Gaara le dio un escaneo brutal, pues no, la chica Uzumaki hace tiempo había dejado de ser una niña, cada contorno de su cuerpo se lo aseguraban. Ahora le causaba un mínimo de gracia como había imaginado y pensado que era la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente había malinterpretado a Naruto.

–¿Y hace cuanto conoces a mi hermano? –pregunto Matsuri, quería sacarle alguna palabra a ese chico tan lindo, pero que se notaba era de muy pocas frases y ese semblante de inexpresión lo dejaba en claro.

–Desde que comencé los estudios, cuatro años para ser precisos –le sorprendió que le sacara charla, pero respondió con cortesía, alejándose del lado pervertido con el que estaba mirando a Matsuri hacia unos momentos.

–¿Y estudias para medico clínico como Naruto Onii-chan? ¿O te especializas en otra rama?

–Pues, lo mismo que Naruto –debía admitir, que ella era la primera chica que se interesaba o le preguntaba algo referido a su carrera. Pues, con todas las chicas que andaba inclusive Ino y Sari que eran con las que mas pasaba tiempo, no tenían ni idea a que año de medicina se encontraba su persona cursando–. ¿Y tú? ¿A que año de preparatoria vas?

Genial ahora calcularía su edad ya que no se atrevía a preguntárselo a Naruto.

–Acabo de terminar la preparatoria –sonrió con agrado, descolocando al chico, nunca había visto esa sonrisa en… –. Mañana me entregan el diploma y en una semana es mi fiesta de graduación.

–Vaya, bien por ti.

–Gracias –lo miro y se sonrojo–. Y claro que estas invitado, si eres de los que come mucho como Naruto debes saber que habrá un gran banquete mañana y en la fiesta.

–Tengo un apetito normal, por suerte.

–Bien –Matsuri camino hasta la puerta de su habitación para salir de la misma, se volteo para mirarlo por última vez–. Entonces, solo debes conseguirte un traje y ya –le guiño el ojo amistosamente y le sonrió con alegría y dulzura.

Ella termino saliendo del lugar. Matsuri era algo que de verdad –según Gaara– siempre dijo que existían en las telenovelas que se le daban por mirar a Temari, la chica inocente y simpática que siempre le agradaba a todo mundo ¿A él le agradaba? Si, a Sabaku No Gaara le agradaba y tal vez de varias maneras.

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta por donde se había ido la castaña y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su aun mojado pantalón, sin querer poso sus ojos en una foto de la repisa de aquella habitación. En esa fotografía se encontraba Matsuri junto a una chica y dos jóvenes más. La hermana de Naruto sonreía como le había sonreído desde que la había conocido y ahí lo supo, las sonrisas de Matsuri eran espontáneas, debía aceptarlo y guardarlo como un secreto, pero…

La sonrisa de Matsuri, su sonrisa, era la más bonita.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Y aquí termina otro capitulo de esta linda y graciosa historia ¿Le gusto los berrinches y mini peleas de Naruto y Matsuri? Woow, pobre Gaara aguantar todo eso y encima con lo que ocurrió con la alarma anti-incendio. De todo, le paso en el primer día y lo que viene todavía. Pues, ya noto que los Uzumaki son especiales, particularmente la hermanita de su mejor amigo ¿No?

Sin nada más que decir.

Próximo episodio: Graduación y fiesta.

Gracias por leer y por su bonitos comentarios.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Graduacion y fiesta

Buenas, Buenas ^^ ¡Perdón por tanta y tanta demora! Pero saben que terminara todos mis fics, en especial este GaaMatsu que tiene de todo. Disfrútenlo.

¡A leer!

Ya lo saben, Naruto no me pertence.

[xxxx]

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Capitulo IV: Graduación y fiesta

—Alumnos del último año de preparatoria –hablo el director de ese establecimiento educativo y suspiro con resignación al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes le prestaba real atención–. Pero que poco respeto.

En ese momento, una de las profesoras se hizo presente con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Escuchen par de idiotas! ¡Hagan silencio! –grito la mujer–. Si es que no quieren recibir su diploma como dios los trajo al mundo y… saben que soy capaz.

Los jóvenes se pusieron pálidos con solo pensarlo, pues sabían de lo que era capaz Anko-sensei. En ese mismo momento apareció un hombre de cabello negro, unos peculiares anteojos naranjas y una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Obito-sensei! –expresaron alegres los alumnos.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Nerviosos? –dijo con una alegre sonrisa el profesor–. ¿No me digan que aun le siguen teniendo miedo a Anko-sensei?

—¡Claro que no! –hablaron al unísono con energías renovadas.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron, imprudentes? –hablo con un tic en su ojo la sensei.

—Esta mujer da miedo –le susurro Kiba a Matsuri, quien le sonrió a su amigo de manera dulce y cómplice por ese comentario e inconscientemente hizo sonrojar al chico castaño por ese gesto.

—No pensé que fueras miedoso, Kiba-kun –hablo Hinata.

—Y no lo soy –se cruzo de brazos el muchacho.

—¡Bien! –hablo Obito–. ¿Listos para dejar la preparatoria para siempre?

Cada uno asintió levemente de cabeza y aunque daba alegría avanzar, sabían que dejaban atrás una linda etapa de su vida. La entrega de diplomas ya había comenzado, Hinata, Kiba, Lee y demás alumnos ya habían recibido el mismo, y ahora era turno de…

—Recibe su diploma la señorita… ¡Matsuri Uzumaki!

Minato, Kushina y Naruto comenzaron a aplaudir con efusivaza, mientras Gaara solo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando toda la situación, posando solo sus orbes en la figura de la hermana de su mejor amigo que iba muy alegre a recibir su diploma de graduada, pero en ese mismo instante el pelirrojo abrió sorprendentemente los ojos con cierta preocupación reflejada en ellos, pues… Matsuri había caído de bruces al piso.

—Ay, no –dijo Naruto con preocupación viendo a su hermana.

Algunas chicas que estaban cerca de Gaara –y que desde el momento que el chico había llegado junto con Naruto, las mismas no habían dejado de mirarlo y piropearlo– comenzaron a susurrar sobre la joven castaña.

—Pero que torpe solo una idiota se caería de esa manera frente a todos –dijo una de ellas.

—¡Que vergüenza! Yo que esa tonta ahora me pondría una bolsa de madera en la cabeza para que nadie me reconociera –espeto la acompañante.

Gaara gruño de manera tal que esas chicas lo escucharan, las mismas lo miraron con cierto temor, pues el chico ahora no tenia nada de guapo y lindo sino que con la mirada les estaba diciendo que las asesinaría lentamente si seguían parloteando.

—Hija –suspiraron Kushina y Minato, viendo como su hija se levantaba del suelo y se frotaba el trasero, pues se había resbalado y había caído para atrás.

Obito se acerco a la joven castaña para ayudarla a levantar.

—Estoy bien Obito-sensei, no se preocupe por mí –aseguro la joven.

—¿Segura, Matsuri-chan?

—Segura –Matsuri al levantarse miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas a todos los presentes–. Gomen, gomen –se disculpo golpeteando su cabeza con una de sus manos de manera algo torpe y a la vez graciosa–. Oigan, pueden reírse –sonrió de manera dulce y agradable, haciendo que los presentes largaran una pequeña risita, esa chica sabia como pasar de un momento bochornoso a uno muy agradable.

"_Se nota que es hermana de Naruto"_ pensó con una media sonrisa en su rostro Gaara.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente la ceremonia se realizo con mucha normalidad, cada uno de los alumnos recibieron su respectivo diploma y Naruto noto que en la misma ceremonia se encontraba la chica que se le había desmayado en brazos: Hinata.

—Vaya, con que aquí también esta, ósea que Matsuri-chan la conoce de la preparatoria –susurro Uzumaki.

Pasando la ceremonia formal, la hora de la celebración informal y la comida llego. Naruto y su familia estaban junto a Matsuri y sus amigos, Kiba y Lee, mientras que Hinata estaba con la familia Hyuga y Gaara apartado en un rincón.

—¿Ósea que tú serás la pareja de Matsuri-chan, cejotas de asechador? –Naruto de manera intimidante le hablo a Lee, Gaara que estaba apartado miro al chico y se sorprendió, pues el estaba seguro que la pareja de la hermana de su amigo seria el chico castaño, Kiba. Pues había notado las lindas sonrisitas que estos se mostraban.

—¡Hai! –respondió con entusiasmo Lee, pues él era así, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la cara de asesino serial que había puesto Naruto–. ¡Yo seré la pareja de Matsuri-chan!

—No tienes porque ser tan entusiasta, tarado –lo regaño con el ceño fruncido Kiba, que de verdad no entendía porque se sentía celoso. No tenia porque, él iría con una de las chicas mas linda de las preparatoria, Hinata.

—Ya no lo regañen saben que Lee-san es así –sonrió con gracia Matsuri.

Minato se acerco a su hija y la abrazo, ya no podía creer que ella seria toda una adulta. Kushina estaba feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía a sus dos hijos juntos, la vida iba armando sus hilos y sabía que tarde o temprano Naruto y Matsuri se irían de la casa, era el ciclo de la vida.

—Gracias por siempre defenderme de Kiba-kun, Matsuri –le agradeció Lee.

—Aja, pero dudo que mi hermana te defienda de mí –le susurro Naruto de manera escalofriante–. Así que mantente en alerta y a una distancia considerable de Matsuri-chan, cejotas.

Gaara que miraba todo de reojo se sorprendió de la actitud intimidante de Naruto para con Lee, de lo que siempre conocía Gaara a su amigo sabia que Naruto no era así. Bueno, también estaba el hecho de que jamás imagino que Matsuri fuera tan grandecita, linda y…

El pelirrojo negó de cabeza rápidamente ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

—Oye, Gaara estas muy apartado ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? –sus pequeños pensamientos fueron cortados por la persona causante de los mismos.

—Matsuri –susurro su nombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esa chica tenia algo ¿Pero que?

—¿Quieres? –le extendió un vaso de jugo, corriendo sus orbes negros hacia un costado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Gracias –recibió el vaso y comenzó a beber en silencio, mirando hacia delante ya que no quería descubrir que pasaría si seguía mirando a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

"_Vaya además de serio es demasiado callado… o tal vez… tal vez yo no le sea de su agrado" _pensó Matsuri, quedándose en silencio por un momento para luego volver a hablar.

—Bueno, yo… me voy con mis amigos. Gracias por venir, Gaara –Matsuri se alejo corriendo del lugar y Gaara la miro confundido ¿Por qué salio corriendo de su lado de ese modo?

Naruto miro la pantalla de su celular, había tenido la intención de llamar a Sakura, pero había algo que lo había detenido, no sabia muy bien que era, pero de un momento a otro fijo sus ojos en la muchacha que decía ser amiga de su hermana, Hinata. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, sin saber el porque.

—Hinata –llamo su atención con alegría y cierta torpeza.

—Ah –la chica de orbes plateados se volteo asustada y al verlo sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí de manera violenta–. N-Naruto-kun…

—¿Hum? –el rubio la miro con curiosidad–. Te has puesto roja ¿Acaso tienes fiebre, Hinata? ¿Aun te sigues sintiendo mal?

—Ah, ah, ah… y-yo… no… –no podía coordinar ni una sola palabra, jamás en su corta y sana vida, un chico le había causado esas sensaciones como en ese momento se las provocaba Naruto, _el hermano de su mejor amiga. _

En ese momento, Naruto se acerco a la chica con su mano alzada con las intenciones de tomarle la temperatura de la frente, pero Hinata de lo nerviosa dio un paso hacia atrás, pero estaba tan apresurada que se tropezó con su mismo pie. Estaba por caer hacia atrás, Naruto hizo el intento de atajarla, pero alguien le gano de mano tomando a la chica Hyuga por la espalda.

—Hinata, ten mas cuidado, mira si te caías de esa manera –la persona que la salvo le hablo con preocupación–. Eres demasiado frágil, te puedes hacer daño.

—Kiba-kun –susurro Hinata y Naruto arqueo una ceja, ese chico estaba en todos lados, antes con su hermana y ahora con Hinata.

De un momento a otro, Uzumaki Naruto cayó en cuenta del nombre del joven castaño. Claro, era el mismo nombre que la joven Hyuga nombro cuando sin querer le confeso quien la había besado, ese chico seguramente era…

—Ah, tú eres el hermano de Matsuri, Uzumaki Naruto ¡Que leyenda! –le hablo Kiba con amabilidad.

—Si, claro –respondió el rubio –. ¿Leyenda?

—Bueno, todo el mundo sabe de tus anécdotas en esta preparatoria ¿Cierto Hinata? –Kiba inconscientemente le tomo la mano a la nombrada para llamar su atención, ya que la veía bastante nerviosa.

—H-Hai –bajo su mirada avergonzada, no sabia porque Kiba le había tomado de la mano delante de Naruto, pero el chico tampoco se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata, podía jurar que la chica estaba sumamente nerviosa y seguramente era por la tomada de mano de su "novio".

—¡Kya! –pego un leve gritito de alegría Matsuri al acercarse a la escena– ¡Hinata-chan ya has conocido a mi hermano! –Matsuri se colgó del cuello de su hermano con alegría y este sonrió ampliamente, quería demasiado su hermana menor–. ¿Verdad que es adorable?

Hinata no hacia mas que ponerse mas y mas colorada, y solo atino a asentir de cabeza.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Yo siempre soy adorable, guapo, caballeroso e inteligente ¡Así me debes presentar! –hablo Naruto riendo con su mano en la cabeza.

—¿Y en donde te dejaste lo guapo, caballeroso e inteligente? –una voz gruesa hablo susurrante y los hermanos Uzumaki brincaron del susto, y al mirar a su lado se encontraron con la figura de Gaara.

—Gaara –susurro Matsuri con delicadeza para luego sonreírle con ternura, realmente el joven Sabaku No sintió que nadie jamás en su vida lo había llamado de esa manera tan dulce.

—¡Oye, Gaara! –la voz escandalosa y reprochante de Naruto no se hizo esperar–. ¿Pero que clase de amigo eres? ¡No era que somos camaradas! ¡Y los camaradas siempre se apoyan entre si!

—Me estas gritando en el oído –el pelirrojo cerro sus ojos con molestia, pues lo que había dicho era cierto, su amigo lo estaba por dejar sordo.

Matsuri comenzó a reír levemente, pues se le hacia muy gracioso como esos dos con las personalidades tan diferentes que tenían podían ser amigos. Su hermano y Gaara la miraron con atención.

—Oigan que ustedes dos se ven muy graciosos ¡No me miren así! –la castaña se cruzo de brazos y les hizo un desprecio a los dos haciendo que a ambos se le resbalara una gotita de sudor por la frente.

—Vamos, Matsuri –Kiba se acerco con una amable sonrisa y la tomo de la mano también, sin percatarse de que aun tenía a Hinata en su otra mano–. Los hermanos mayores son así.

—¿Tú crees, Kiba-kun? –la castaña miro a su amigo.

—Claro, mira…

Y mientras Kiba intentaba explicarle a Matsuri la regla de honor de los hermanos mayores, Hinata no quitaba sus ojos de cierto rubio y dos personas en particular no quitan sus ojos de la mano que Matsuri y Kiba tenían tomadas. Gaara arqueo una ceja confundido y Naruto… bueno Naruto…

En ese instante Kiba sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, el chico corrió su mirada para ver quien llamaba su atención y se puso azul del miedo que le causo ver la figura de Naruto cubierto de un aura malvada y mirándolo con ojos sanguinarios.

—Suéltale la mano a mi hermana –sentencio el Uzumaki.

—¿Ah? –Kiba supo que en ese momento era hombre muerto, pero no entendía la petición de Naruto.

—No digas "¿ah?" –lo imito Naruto–. Te dije que le sueltes la mano a mi hermana, si es que no quieres que te ahorque literalmente, no eres su novio ni nada por el estilo así que… ¡Suéltala! –le grito en plena cara asustando mucho mas al chico.

—¡Onii-chan! –le reclamo Matsuri.

Gaara estaba nuevamente sorprendido, realmente no conocía ese lado de hermano celoso, cuidadoso y sobre protector que tenia Naruto, pero aun así él también quería que Kiba le soltara la mano a Matsuri.

—Si, por si no te has dado cuenta tienes a dos chicas tomadas de tus manos, eso no se ve muy bien que digamos –hablo Gaara–. Así que hazle caso a Naruto… suéltala.

Matsuri miro con sorpresa al pelirrojo, su tono era mas bien una orden para el castaño, por su parte Kiba levanto sus dos manos y corroboro que lo que decía Gaara era cierto, tenía tomadas de sus manos a Hinata y Matsuri ¡Como lo estaba traicionando su inconsciente! Naruto al ver eso miro a Hinata que estaba tan desencajada del asunto, que no sabia que hacer.

—¡Suéltalas! –le grito Naruto, pero esta vez hablando en plural.

Kiba miraba sus dos manos de un lado a otra, en que lío mas bochornoso se había metido.

—¡Basta! Que no tiene nada de malo –hablo Matsuri–. Kiba-kun y Hinata-chan son mis mejores amigos ¿A que si?

La joven castaña con alegría miro a sus amigos y los abrazo.

—¿Verdad que nos queremos mucho, Hinata-chan? –la miro Matsuri.

—Claro –sonrió con dulzura la Hyuga, aforrándose más a sus amigos.

Kiba estaba colorado y se moría de la fascinación, estaba siendo abrazado por las dos chicas que le habían robado el corazón, pero por su parte Naruto y Gaara querían matarlo, sin importar que.

—¡Yo también quiero un abrazo de la amistad! –venia corriendo el hiperactivo Lee con los brazos abiertos para sumarse al abrazo, pero eso nunca paso por que tanto Hinata como Matsuri levantaron su puño incrustándoselo al pobre Lee en medio de su cara–. Auch…

Lee cayo de espaldas al suelo con miles de estrellitas rodándole por la cabeza, pero Kiba también cayo inconsciente, pero este con sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial, ser abrazado por sus dos amores había sido demasiado para su presión arterial. Matsuri y Hinata miraron a Kiba con confusión ¿Desde cuando se desplomaba así porque ellas lo abrazaban?

—Ese maldito idiota –susurraron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Naruto, mirando a Kiba.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Japón, especialmente la ciudad de Tokio, era el lugar que la había visto nacer, que la había visto llegar al mundo, pero desde muy pequeña que no pisaba ni un centímetro de tierra Oriental y ahora tras la muerte de su abuela sabia el porque de ello.

—Bien, al fin llegue –la joven castaña miro a la mujer que la acompañaba–. Junna muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

—Sabes que eres como una hija para mi, tú me necesitas y aquí estoy. Además mi familia esta bien en Madrid, no te preocupes.

Umi sonrió con agradecimiento, la verdad era que ya no tenía a nadie y a pesar de no tener casi nada de pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana, ella no perdía las esperanzas. Porque ahora lo sabia, cuando ella recordaba desde muy pequeña a su madre embarazada, su abuela siempre le decía que eran cosas que ella alguna vez había soñado, que eran alucinaciones de una mente infantil, pero no. Todo eso que Umi recordaba vagamente era muy cierto.

—¿Por donde empezaras, Umi? –cuestiono Junna.

—Aun no lo se, estoy algo conmocionada –dijo la joven castaña con sus ojos brillosos–. Primero busquemos un lugar para pasar la estadía –sonrió levemente.

—Bien, tranquila hija –Junna se acerco a ella y le froto cariñosamente la espalda–. Ya veras que encontraremos a tu hermana, no pierdas la fe.

—Arigato, ne.

Umi no perdía las ganas, pero en Japón se encontraría con algo más que el paradero de su hermana, sino que allí también conocería el amor y a personas que la ayudarían con su búsqueda.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Tú eres el imbecil que nunca entiende nada! –Yui grito toda enfurecida.

—¡Suficiente! –hablo en voz alta Kankuro, que ya estaba cansado de los caprichos de su novia–. Me tienes cansado, nos volvemos en el primer vuelo a Japón.

—¿N-Nani?

La joven de ojos celestes y cabellera negra se quedo petrificada en su lugar con una expresión desencajada, la verdad es que no se esperaba esa reacción de su novio. Pues, Kankuro podía tener una personalidad ruda y avasalladora, pero con ella siempre había cedido en todo y la complacía en cada capricho.

—T-Tú n-no puedes hacer eso ¡Kankuro! –protesto.

—¿Qué no puedo? –dijo enojado agarrando su móvil–. Ahora veras como puedo, mujer. Me colmaste la paciencia, ya mismo estoy llamando a la agencia de viajes.

—¡No, espera Kankuro! –Yui intento quitarle el celular de la mano, pero el chico dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de que ella no se salga con su cometido.

—¡Quítate de encima! No hay vuelta atrás, dije que nos volvemos y eso haremos.

—¡Pues yo no pienso volver! –grito enojada.

—Oh, si tú volverás conmigo, te guste o no.

Y mientras seguían discutiendo, Temari y Shikamaru que estaban en la suite de al lado de la pareja en conflicto podían escuchar los gritos de Kankuro y Yui.

—Era obvio que esto iba a pasar –bufo perezosamente Shikamaru–. Que fastidio.

—¿Pero justo en este viaje familiar? –mascullo enojada Temari–. ¿Esos dos idiotas no se podían buscar otra situación?

—Por eso te digo que es un fastidio, pero no le des importancia, vayamos a dormir la siesta –bostezo.

—¡Shikamaru! –le grito Temari, era el colmo para ella, estaban de vacaciones en pleno Caribe y al muy idota se le daba por ir a dormir en pleno día soleado.

—Pero que problemática –susurro su marido.

—Mami, papi –Maki se hizo presente frente a sus padres cargando consigo una carrito con baldes y palitas de plástico de juguete para juntar arena de la playa–. ¿Poque tio Kankulo esta gitando tan fuete?

—Porque tu tío es un bestia –dijo despreocupadamente Shikamaru para luego recibir un fuerte coscorrón por parte de su queridísima esposa–. Auch, pero que mujer mas violenta.

—¿Dijiste algo Shikamaru-baka?

—Por supuesto que no, _mi amor _–le retruco con sarcasmo, Temari empuño su mano y estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero su hijo le tiro de su vestido veraniego llamándole su atención. Temari bajo su mirada hacia el pequeño Maki.

—¿Tío Kankulo y tía Yui no se quieren como se aman mami y papi? –pregunto inteligentemente el niño.

Temari sonrió con cierta melancolía, porque hasta su pequeño hijo se daba cuenta que Kankuro no era feliz al lado de esa mujer. Pero también la hacia feliz que Maki si entendiera ese amor que Shikamaru y ella tenían a pesar de las discusiones.

La rubia se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su pequeñín y posando su mano en los cabellos revoltosos negros de Maki, le hablo con dulzura como toda madre lo hace con su hijo.

—Maki no en todas las parejas hay amor verdadero, pero eso lo entenderás cuando seas mas grande, solo tienes que saber que tal vez Yui no sea la tía que tú esperabas.

—Ah… –el niño en pose pensativa se llevo un dedo al mentón–. ¿El amor verdadero es cuando a las personas les billan los ojitos de alegia?

Temari y Shikamaru abrieron los orbes sorprendidos ¿De quien había heredado tanta inteligencia el pequeño? Era cierto que Shikamaru a pesar de lo vago era un estratega y una mente vivaz de las mejores a la hora de resolver asuntos judiciales y que ella era una mujer de las mas astutas que podías encontrar, pero las actitudes de Maki a la hora de dar por hecho algo eran demasiado inteligentes, profundas y tiernas para un niño que transitaba recién los tres años.

La rubia Sabaku No volvió a sonreír, pues por su mente se le apareció un nombre: "_Gaara_". Pues si, su hermano menor tenia esas actitudes cuando era un chabalín, pero con el correr del tiempo esa cosa adorable que tenia el pelirrojo que de pequeño no se apartaba de su peluche de dormir, se le borro con el pasar de los años y ahora era ese chico mujeriego sin una pizca de querer encontrar el amor.

—Asi es, Maki-chan. A las personas les brillan los ojos de alegría cuando están en presencia del verdadero amor –hablo Temari sobándole la cabeza a su hijo para luego mirar a su esposo–. ¿Verdad, Shikamaru-mandilón? –le sonrió.

—Que problemáticos –susurro el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En la mansión Uchiha, Sakura miraba para todos lados, llego a una escalera y dudo de bajar o no. Pues, pese mas que le pese, es casa era demasiado grande y…

—Estas perdida –una voz masculina le hablo a sus espaldas y la joven pelirrosa dio un brinco del susto.

—I-Itachi-san –susurro al voltearse y al encontrarse con el hermano mayor de los Uchiha–. L-Lo siento, yo…

—No te disculpes –sonrió con amabilidad–. Es normal que alguien que no conoce la mansión se pierda, pues… ¿te confieso algo? –le hablo en tono de secreto.

—¿Qué? –lo miro confundida.

—Yo aun a pesar del tiempo, me sigo perdiendo –se encogió de hombros–. La otra vez use el baño de Sasuke por equivocación ¡No le digas! –rogó juntando sus palmas en forma de rezo–. El muy caprichoso es muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, si se llega enterar una de sus miradas frías y crueles será lo mínimo que me dará –Itachi imito en forma de broma la cara de seriedad y enojo que siempre pone Sasuke, lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa a Sakura.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que no le diré nada.

—Arigato –Itachi suspiro con alivio–. Por cierto, hablando de mi hermano ¿En donde esta él?

—Ah, bueno… –Sakura corrió su mirada con dolor y pena–. S-Sasuke-kun esta en su despacho con unos planos que debe modificar, pidió que nadie lo moleste.

Itachi miro con atención a la chica de cabellos rosa, sabia como se podía estar sintiendo Sakura, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha no entendía esa actitud tan fría que tenia Sasuke, podía ver como lograba lastimar a las personas que tenia a su alrededor.

—Oye, Sakura ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Sasuke no quiere ser molestado y yo quiero conocer mejor a mi cuñada.

Itachi sabia mejor que nadie como Sasuke había empezado su relación con Sakura y como aquello le había dado un gran disgusto a su padre, realmente al principio no tenia la mejor imagen de la joven Haruno, pero no debía juzgarla antes de tiempo, antes debía conocerla ya que a simple vista no le parecía una mala chica. Itachi podía notar como Sakura –a pesar de ser la novia– sufría de amor por Sasuke.

—Esta bien, acepto –expreso amablemente la chica.

—Bien –sonrió Itachi–. Hay un lugar aquí en el que comes muy bien ¡Iremos allí!

Sakura sonrió agradecida.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Oh, mira Sasori –susurro Deidara quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel restaurante junto a su amigo pelirrojo–. Son Hinata y… Matsuri.

—Si, ya las vi –respondió mirando de reojo la situación–. Deidara ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

—Si y la verdad no lo puedo creer –respiro con resignación–. ¿Cómo es eso que te iras a Osaka y encima por trabajo?

—Si, es así, conseguí trabajo en esa ciudad y me iré a vivir allí. Creo que deberías felicitarme.

—¿Pero quien eres? –cuestiono incrédulo el rubio, de verdad desconocía a su amigo–. ¿Qué paso contigo?

—Decidí sentar cabeza.

Sasori miro de reojo a la joven castaña que ahora había comenzado a servir las mesas de sus invitados especiales, ella tenía algo que lo atraía. Bien, ella no era de esas chicas despampanantes ni que llamaba mucho la atención, pero Matsuri Uzumaki era la joven que poco a poco estaba provocando un cambio en su persona. Solo deseaba alguna vez poder decírselo.

—¡Si! –pego el grito de alegría Naruto y es que con solo pensar en el exquisito ramen que le servirían en unos instantes, ya se le hacia agua la boca.

Luego de la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas y que Minato y Kushina se fueran a sus respetivos trabajos, Matsuri ofreció de ir a lo de Ichiraku Ramen, era su hora de entrar a trabajar, invitaría desde su sueldo y de paso su querido hermano se llenaba el estomago con su comida favorita.

—¡Que bien! ¡Me encanta el ramen! ¡Amo el ramen! –Naruto estaba eufórico, miro a la joven de ojos perlas que tenía sentada en frente suyo–. ¿A ti te gusta el ramen, Hinata?

—S-Si, c-claro que me… me gusta, N-Naruto-kun –respondió tartamudeando y sus mejillas rojas.

Gaara miro a Hinata analizándola con ojo crítico, el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de la timidez y nerviosismo de la chica para con Naruto, y sabía porque era. Gaara termino por sintir pena por ella, pues se había fijado en alguien tan torpe como Naruto, que estaba prácticamente obsesionado por Sakura y era un ciego para temas amorosos. Pero a él ese tema no le importaba mucho, sino que de repente poso sus aguamarinas ojos en Kiba, quien se sentado al lado de Lee, el chico castaño le molestaba profundamente y no sabia porque.

—Aquí tienes tu ramen, Gaara –Matsuri acerco el plato de comida al lugar del pelirrojo, el chico no solo se deleito con el rico aroma de ese ramen sino que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la joven castaña. Matsuri tenia puesto su uniforme de mesera que consistía en unos zapatitos negros, una minifalda del mismo color que dejaba ver sus blancas y estilizadas pierdas, y una camisa blanca adherida al cuerpo.

Gaara estaba seguro que sus instintos masculinos se habían activado, de que se había imaginado mil cosas chanchas en su cabeza y se había excitado, pues ahora que se lo ponía a pensar jamás lo había hecho con una camarera ¡Y porque demonios estaba pensando en ello! ¿Y porque le sucedía eso con Matsuri? Justo con ella que era la hermana de su mejor amigo, había miles de chicas y pensaba de esa manera de Matsuri. No podía creerlo, ni entenderlo.

—¡Gaara! –le pego el grito Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? –cuestiono sin inmutarse.

—Nada –le sonrió Matsuri y Gaara la miro–. Solo que te quedaste pensativo y me preocupe –la chica se sonrojo–. Solo quería que me dijeras cuando termines si te gusto, pedí el especial ramen para ti, d-digo para todos ustedes.

—¡Si, ya empecemos que muero por probar el ramen de Ichiraku! –Naruto levanto sus palillos y Lee que era igual de hiperactivo los imito.

—¡Buen provecho! –vociferaron a la vez el rubio y el chico de las cejas gruesas.

Todos empezaron a comer y Matsuri los miro con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente estaba muy feliz de compartir ese momento con sus amigos, de que su hermano estuviera presente y que Gaara haya aceptado acompañarlos. No podía negarlo, Gaara tenia algo especial, era tan serio y misterioso que le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Matsuri deja de suspirar como una enamorada mientras miras al amigo de tu hermano y ve a llevar este pedido a la mesa 8 –le dijo amablemente Ayame.

—¡A-Ayame-san yo no estaba suspirando como enamorada! –intento excusarse.

—Luego miras todo lo que quieras al bonito pelirrojo, pero necesito que lleves esto ahora.

—¡No es bonito y yo… yo no lo estaba mirando!

—Matsuri…

—Bien –la chica entre cerro los ojos y tomando la bandeja con el pedido para la mesa correspondiente suspiro enojada–. Ah, no.

La castaña se quejo a voz llena al llevar a la mesa y ver a esos dos sujetos a los cuales le debía servir. Comenzó a dejar los platos arriba de la mesa.

—¿Por qué te quejas, preciosa Matsuri-chan? –le hablo con burla el chico rubio.

—Déjame tranquila, baka-Deidara, aquí tienen su pedido –Matsuri tomo su bandeja y se dio la media vuelta, pero no logro retirarse porque Deidara la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la jalo hacia él–. Oye, suéltame idiota entrenado.

—Deidara déjala, comamos en paz –hablo Sasori de manera demandante.

Matsuri y Deidara se sorprendieron por esa actitud de Sasori, pues no era algo normal que entre ellos se contradigan.

—Ya escuchaste a tu amigo ¡Suéltame, estupido! –la chica intento zafarse, pero sin mucho éxito, el rubio era mas fuerte.

—Yo hago lo que a mi se me canta, además eres tan violenta que me fascina –Deidara sin mas beso a Matsuri con violencia mientras que con sus manos comenzó a manosearla, ella comenzó a forcejear, pero de un momento a otro sintió como ya nadie la estaba besando a la fuerza ni la tocaban.

Lo único que se escucho fue el fuerte ruido de miles de cristales rotos, todos los presentes del restaurante vieron sorprendidos como Deidara había volado y traspasado uno de los vidrios del local, cortesía de Naruto Uzumaki, quien de un puñetazo le hizo sentir el dolor de su vida.

—Naruto onii-chan –susurro.

—Tranquila, Matsuri-chan, apártate –no la miro, solo tenia sus ojos cielo puestos en el sujeto que había osado de faltarle el respeto a su pequeña hermana.

—¡Que mierda! –se quejo Deidara tratando de levantarse del suelo entre todos los cristales rotos–. ¡Maldito infeliz me las vas a pagar! –apunto a Naruto.

—¡Yo te voy a matar antes! –grito enfurecido, saltando el ventanal roto para irse a los puños limpios con Deidara.

—¡Onii-chan! –grito Matsuri, pero alguien la tomo de los brazos para que se calmara.

—Tranquila, deja que Naruto se encargue ¿Estas bien? –los ojos celestes de Gaara la miraron con preocupación.

—Gaara –Matsuri se abrazo al cuerpo del pelirrojo–. Ese sujeto es peligroso dile a Naruto que pare.

El pelirrojo se quedo un segundo pensando en ese abrazo que le daba la chica, pero sin saber porque le correspondió y hasta comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos castaños para tranquilizarla, se sorprendió de notar que suaves eran y que desprendían una fragancia deliciosa.

—No te preocupes, todo va estar bien –le susurro, ella cerro los ojos con tranquilidad.

—Matsuri-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? –una Hinata muy preocupada se acerco a su amiga.

Pero en ese momento todos escucharon un grito que casi más y les rompe el tímpano sin previo aviso.

—¡Naruto! –era una chica–. ¡Pero que demonios estas haciendo!

—No puede ser –susurro Gaara, que en ningún momento deshizo su abrazo con Matsuri y sabia quien se había hecho presente.

Naruto que le estaba dando una paliza a Deidara, pego un brinco del susto al escuchar tamaño grito y solo una persona podía retarlo de esa manera tan cruel. Con su puño levantado a punto de dárselo en plena cara a Deidara, Uzumaki levanto la mirada y…

—Sakura-chan.

—¡Naruto! –la Haruno con un semblante enfurecido tomo al chico del cuello de su remera y lo comenzó a zamarrear de un lado a otro–. ¿Se puede saber porque estas causando todo este lío?

—S-Sakura-chan… me estas mareando… me estas mareando.

—¡No me cambies de tema y responde, Naruto!

Sakura odiaba cuando Uzumaki siempre se ponía a hacer escándalos sin tener razón aparente, lo vivía regañando diciéndole que debía comportarse como un ser civilizado y ahora cuando Itachi y ella llegaban a lo de Ichiraku para comer, con lo primero que se encontraba era con su amigo armando semejante lío.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Deidara para salir corriendo del lugar.

—Oye, tú ¡Ven aquí! –Naruto intento seguirlo, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

—Naruto compórtate –lo volvió a retar.

—Suéltame, Sakura-chan. Tú no entiendes nada –se zafo del agarre de la pelirrosa.

—Oigan ¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos? –hablo Itachi acercándose a ellos–. ¡Vamos Naruto! Di que paso.

—Ese idiota le falto el respeto a mi hermana, la beso a la fuerza y la manoseo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –resoplo molesto porque al fin y al cabo no pudo saciar su enojo.

Sakura se llevo ambas manos a la boca sorprendida y culpable de haberse metido de esa manera, giro su cara y vio a Matsuri que era abrazada por Gaara, pero además noto la presencia de alguien más.

Hinata estaba paralizada en su lugar, no podía creer a quien se venia a encontrar a estas alturas de la vida y en que circunstancias, un nudo muy fuerte se le hizo en el medio de la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron. De verdad, no podía creer que aun le doliera.

—¿T-Tú… tú eres… Hinata? –pregunto cautelosa y culposamente Sakura.

Itachi cerró los ojos con resignación, sabía la situación horrible que se estaba armando, Matsuri abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro a su amiga, Naruto miro también a Hinata ¿De donde se podían conocer ella y Sakura? Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver las lagrimas que salían de los ojos perlados de la chica Hyuga.

—Y-Yo m-me… t-tengo que ir… c-con-con permiso…

Hinata salio corriendo del lugar, Matsuri rompió su abrazo con Gaara e intento detenerla.

—¡Hinata-chan! –grito, pero su amiga no la escucho. La joven castaña miro con enojo a la chica pelirrosa, Matsuri sabia mejor que nadie quien era ella ¿Cómo no la había reconocido cuando fueron a recibir a Naruto? Se acerco a ella–. ¿Tú eres Sakura Haruno, verdad?

Haruno miro a la hermana de Naruto y asintió de cabeza. Al hacerlo sin mas sintió una fuerte bofetada que le propino Matsuri, lo que sorprendió a todos por dicha actitud.

—Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga –sentencio Matsuri para volver a abofetear a Sakura–. Y esa fue por tratar a si a mi hermano, no te atrevas a volver a tratarlo de esa manera. Mi hermano no es una bolsa de papas para que lo trates como si fuera poca cosa ¿Te quedo claro?

Sakura no dijo nada, tenía su mirada escondida entre sus cabellos, sabia que se lo merecía, por eso no reacciono y no devolvió. Gaara estaba tan sorprendido como Naruto en ese momento, realmente al Sabaku No jamás le había gustado la manera en que Sakura trataba a su amigo, pero si este no hacia nada para detenerla él no podía hacer mucho, fue por eso que se sintió extrañamente feliz cuando Matsuri le puso los puntos a Sakura de cómo tratar a Naruto. Pero aun estaba el tema de Hinata ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Naruto parpadeo varias veces, no podía creer como ahora su hermana era quien lo estaba defendiendo, pero realmente podía notar que Matsuri estaba enojada y seguramente era por otro tema.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Matsuri-chan? –grito Naruto al ver salir corriendo a su hermana.

—¡Debo ir a buscar a Hinata! –respondió la castaña sin dejar de correr.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno.

—¿Pero que fue lo que paso aquí? –susurro Naruto desconcertado.

Kiba suspiro con pesar, él e Itachi seguramente eran los únicos que sabían, aparte de Sakura, lo que había pasado realmente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Los días fueron transcurriendo lentamente, pero para ella se habían hecho desesperantes, quería llegar al fondo del asunto lo antes posible. Sabía que debía guardar la calma, pero le era imposible.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Myouga –el hombre de traje y corbata le extendió una especie de tarjeta personal a la joven castaña–. Los Hyuga son los abogados mas prestigiosos de Tokio, aunque no se si tratan este tipo de casos.

—Necesito asesoramiento, he pasado estos días sin saber a donde dirigirme –respondió Umi.

—La entiendo, pero si los Hyuga no pueden atender su caso, estoy seguro de que sabrán a quien dirigirla, ellos conocen a muchos profesionales y son muy entendedores.

—Arigato –sonrió con agrado la joven.

Por su parte en la mansión Hyuga, tanto Hinata como Hanabi que se encontraban en su prueba de vestido porque esa misma noche se realizaba la fiesta graduación de Hinata, escucharon el grito estremecedor que pego Neji, quien se encontraba en su despacho.

—¿Qué dijo… QUE?

—_Neji Hyuga no se atreva a levantarme la voz_ –del otro lado del teléfono una fémina trato de poner en su lugar al enojado y prestigioso hombre.

—Yo no le estoy levantando la voz, Tsunade-sama. Es que… ¡Yo no necesito ninguna asistente de clases! ¡Mis clases son exclusivas! –y volvió a levantar la voz.

—_Es una joven estudiante que viene de intercambio de China, es el mejor promedio de la Facultad de Derecho de Hong Kong, no creo que tenga ningún problema con esta chica. Además la Universidad de Osaka acaba de lanzar un nuevo programa de intercambios y la adaptación de estos alumnos a nuestro establecimiento fue aprobado de esta manera. _

—Me niego –sentencio Neji–. Mis clases son para formar excelentes profesionales en materia judicial y penal de Japón ¡No para que se use de programa de adaptación de niñas extranjeras!

—_Lo siento, pero fue decidido así_ –hablo Tsunade ya perdiendo su poca paciencia–._ Su clase y presencia son de las más distinguidas y respetadas de nuestra institución, fue por eso que la Comisión Directiva lo eligió. No nos decepcione. Ahora si me disculpa debo cortar, cuando este mas calmado volveremos hablar, profesor Hyuga._

Tsunade cortó la comunicación de inmediato lo que causo la ira de Neji por quedarse con la palabra en la boca ¿Quién se creía esa directora? ¿Por qué no se ponía ejercer su profesión de médica y lo dejaba de molestar con ridículos programas extranjeros? ¡Ah, si! Pero si no le queda de otra y debía aceptar la presencia de esa asistente alumna, pues la condenada niña extranjera seria la que sufra las consecuencias en el comienzo del próximo semestre.

—¿Sucede algo, primo Neji? –Hanabi asomo su cabecita castaña por la puerta del despacho de su amargado primo, como ella lo llamaba.

—¡Nada! –grito colérico.

Hanabi cerro sus ojos ante tamaño grito y volvió su cabeza hacia fuera cerrando la puerta consigo, pues sabia que cuando Neji estaba de ese horrible mal humor, mejor era no molestarlo.

En ese mismo momento, el teléfono del despacho de Neji volvió a sonar, el castaño atendió de la peor manera.

—¿Y ahora que, Tsunade-sama?

—Ah, disculpe ¿Con Neji Hyuga-sama? –Neji noto enseguida su error al atender de tan mal modo, pues noto que la voz femenina que le hablaba era muy diferente a la de la imponente directora de la Universidad de Osaka.

—Disculpe, si el mismo le habla ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? –se mostró educado y solo porque debía remediar su error ya que de seguro era un cliente.

—Mi nombre es Umi Myouga y necesito concretar una cita con usted.

—Claro –Neji tomo su portátil donde tenía la agenda de sus clientes y mas–. Dígame cual es su problema y en que puedo ayudarla.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La noche en la urbe de Tokio había llegado y con mucho brillo y glamour, era una noche de las más especiales para un grupo de chicos que tendrían su grandiosa fiesta de egresados.

En la casa de la familia Uzumaki, los tres hombres presentes ya estaban bañados, perfumados, peinados y con su esmoquin negro puesto, Minato, Naruto y Gaara estaban a la espera de las dos mujeres de la casa. En ese momento tocaron el timbre, Minato atendió y se encontró con Lee quien también estaba de gala. Claro, no había que olvidar que él era el acompañante de Matsuri.

—Oh, Lee-san pasa, por favor –le hablo el padre de familia.

—¡Muchas gracias, Minato-san! –agradeció torpemente el muchacho agitando las flores que tenia en mano y que eran para la hija del susodicho.

Gaara miro meticulosamente a Lee, le parecía un buen chico, pero no alguien que debía ser la pareja de Matsuri ¡Que pavada! ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello?

—¡Pero si es el cejas de azotador! –Naruto "amistosamente" le dio una fuerte palmadita en la espalda a Lee, que se tambaleo de su lugar, pero no llego a caer.

—Hijo –le llamo la atención Minato–. Tratemos bien a Lee-san que es la pareja esta noche de tu hermana –Minato le revolvió el cabello compota a Lee, dejándolo todo despeinado.

El joven pelinegro lo supo, los hombres Uzumaki lo estaban poniendo a prueba.

—¿Y como me veo? –Kushina llego a la presencia de todos los hombres presentes.

—¡Mami te ves muy bien! –sonrió alegremente Naruto.

Y era verdad, Kushina se veía preciosa y elegante, su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un preciso y bien formado rodete, tenia puesto un vestido adherido al cuerpo color gris plata que hacia una excelente combinación con sus ojos, y su maquillaje la hacia ver radiante.

—¡Vaya, Kushina! –expreso asombrado su marido–. Para ser una madre de dos niños adultos te ves bien joven.

Kushina empuño sus manos a la vez que una venita en su frente de formo de manera sorprendente, todos sonrieron con nerviosismo.

—¡Nandato! –grito la mujer a mas no poder–. ¡Minato eres un desalmado! ¿Cómo me dices eso? –le termino dando un coscorrón en la cabeza a su marido–. ¿Acaso insinúas que estoy vieja?

—¡Auch, claro que no! Pero que loca eres Kushina, si te acabo de hacer un cumplido.

A Gaara se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente, realmente lo que había dicho Minato ni siquiera se podía llamar "cumplido". Ahora entendía de donde había sacado esa personalidad con las mujeres Naruto.

—¿Ya puedo bajar? –una dulce voz se escucho desde la cima de las escaleras.

Todos levantaron su cabeza hacia las escalinatas de la casa y vieron la cabeza de Matsuri asomada por la misma, esperando que todo el lió que había abajo se terminara para poder bajar y hacer acto de presencia.

—Si, hija –hablo con emoción Kushina–. Baja, ya puedes bajar. Tu padre ya no dirá más idioteces, aunque sabes que jamás se le quitara lo idiota.

A Minato se le ensancho una venita en la sien, pero dejo pasar el comentario de su mujer. Porque en ese momento, su hija comenzó a bajar las escaleras, los padres Uzumaki y Naruto no podían creer lo hermosa que se veía la pequeña de la familia, era obvio que ya era toda una señorita. Naruto saco su nueva cámara de fotos que sus padres le habían regalado, tras aquella que le había roto su hermana, esta noche no se perdería de sacar ni una sola foto para recordar.

Matsuri tenía recogido su cabello en un pequeño rodete, mientras que sobre sus mejillas caían una especia de finos mechones en forma de bucles, su maquillaje estaba a tono con el color de su piel y tenía puesto un vestido color rosa pastel que tenia un lazo blanco por debajo de sus pechos haciendo resaltar los mismos y luego caía en forma de cascada, y tenia unos zapatos plateados que le hacían una simple y linda combinación.

Gaara no podía dejar de mirarla, era la chica mas linda que alguna vez sus ojos aguamarina habían visto, sus orbes negros y brillosos, su figura aniñada y a la vez adulta, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, toda ella era algo que jamás pensó que algún día iba a conocer.

—¡Matsuri-chan estas flores son para…! –Lee no logro darle su regalo porque de un momento a otro se cayo de cara al suelo, Gaara miro inmediatamente a Naruto, quien era el causante de aquello, ya que el rubio había puesto su pie para que Lee se tropezará de la manera que lo había hecho.

Naruto se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, miro a Gaara y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Matsuri se agacho para ayudar a su amigo.

—Lee-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si, Matsuri-chan, gracias –se levanto del suelo.

—Oye ¿Por qué estas todo despeinado? –rió graciosa y sacando un peine de su pequeña cartera comenzó a peina a su amigo –. ¡Ahí esta! ¡Mucho mejor! ¿Verdad?

Matsuri miro a los demás que rieron con armonía, ella poso sus ojos negros en Gaara que al mirarla le sonrió levemente, de verdad era una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que el chico alguna vez había regalado.

—Hinata ¡Te ves hermosa! –la halagó Kiba cuando la Hyuga y su familia llegaron al salón de fiestas. El joven castaño le dio un ramo de flores rojas, que ella acepto con vergüenza y agradecimiento.

—Arigato, Kiba-kun –Hinata sonrió dulcemente, ella vestía un vestido blanco adherido al cuerpo que dejaba vislumbrar su hermosa y voluptuosa figura, en algunas parte la prenda llevaba como adorno algunos diamantes perlados que hacían combinación con su collar y aros, su cabello como siempre estaba suelto, con un broche a su costado. Se veía realmente radiante, distinguida y elegante.

—Será mejor que entremos de una buena vez –hablo Neji que estaba en compañía de su tío Hiashi y su prima Hanabi. Los hombres vestían un pulcro esmoquin gris oscuro, mientras que Hanabi portaba un vestido corto color chocolate que combinaba con su lacia cabellera.

—Como digas, Neji-san –Kiba le mostró su brazo a Hinata para que ella lo tomara y entraran como correspondía a la fiesta, cosa que ella correspondió.

—Es Neji-sama para ti –sentencio el Hyuga de manera fría.

Kiba trago saliva con nerviosismo, mientras Hinata sonrió levemente, a su primo no había persona en el mundo que le quitara esa actitud. La familia Hyuga comenzó a entrar al salón de fiesta, mientras que en ese mismo tiempo un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se hizo presente en la entrada.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Estas seguro que debimos de venir? –pregunto dudosa Sakura, quien portaba un vestido de dos partes color jade al igual que sus ojos.

—¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? –bufo el pelinegro con un esmoquin azul y miro a su novia antes de bajar–. Sino paso tiempo contigo porque no paso tiempo contigo, si estoy contigo y salimos algún lado, te quejas porque estamos juntos ¿Por qué no te decides de una buena vez, Sakura? Es una fiesta a la que me invito mi tío Obito ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?

—N-No, nada –ella bajo la mirada y ambos bajaron finalmente del auto para encontrarse con…

—¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura-chan? –Naruto miro sorprendido a los recién llegados, Matsuri miro con ojo crítico a la pelirrosa y su acompañante. Nuca pudo mirar de buena manera a Sasuke después de lo que había pasado con su amiga–. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Mi tío Obito nos invito, dobe –contesto con su seca actitud Sasuke, quien miro de reojo a Matsuri.

—Oh, claro si, me había olvidado que Obito-sensei era tu tío –Naruto comenzó a reír nerviosamente por su torpeza.

—¡Oh, miren pero si son Kiba y Hinata-chan! –pego un grito de euforia Lee viendo como la familia Hyuga entraba a la fiesta–. ¡Hey, Hinata-chan, Kiba! ¡Llegamos, estamos aquí!

Lee comenzó a llamar con efusividad a sus amigos, mientras Matsuri hacia el esfuerzo por callarlo, pero fue en vano. Gaara cerró sus ojos pensativo algo le decía que una situación incomoda se iba a formar.

—S-Sasuke-kun… –Hinata desde la entrada sin ni siquiera acercarse a los demás, susurro el nombre del Uchiha.

—Hinata –se le escapo su nombre de los labios, Naruto miro a Sasuke sin entender.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso la conoces? ¿De donde conoces a Hinata, Sasuke? –Naruto no era tan torpe a esta altura del partido y se daba cuenta que ahí pasaba algo que su persona no estaba enterado, aun recordaba lo que había pasado con su hermana cuando Hinata y Sakura se habían cruzado por primera vez en lo de Ichiruka.

—Deja de gritar, dobe –lo callo Sasuke con desprecio.

—¡No llames a mi hermano dobe, idiota! –Matsuri salio en defensa de su hermano, porque no soportaba al Uchiha. Gaara abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la valentía de la chica, nadie insultaba a Sasuke Uchiha y mucho menos en su cara. A Sasuke se le ensancho una vena en su frente, esa hermanita menor de Naruto seguía siendo igual de imprudente que siempre, aunque admitía que la jovencita tenía una inteligencia que su Naruto no, eso no le quitaba impertinente.

—Será mejor entrar, esta empezando a hacer frío –alego Gaara tomando a Matsuri y Lee del brazo–. Vamos, entremos.

Matsuri miro a Gaara con atención, se acerco a su oído disimuladamente y le susurro.

—Gracias, te debo una Gaara.

—No hay de que –le sonrió finalmente, sabiendo que había terminado con una situación poco grata para todos.

El hombre de cabello plateado en punta, con un tapabocas negro puesto en su rostro llego a la mesa de los bocadillos y miro cautelosamente todos los aperitivos que había allí mismo, término suspirando con resignación.

—No me digas que no piensas comer nada porque no te quieres quitar ese tapabocas que te hace ver como todo un galán –una voz le llamo la atención.

—Diste en la tecla, Obito –el hombre se llevo sus manos al pantalón de su traje azul marino.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Kakashi –rió el hombre de gafas naranjas, que portaba un traje negro y una corbata del mismo color que sus anteojos–. ¡Pero claro aquí hay muchas mujeres con la que deleitarse! ¿Verdad?

—Tú lo has dicho –Kakashi miro a su amigo de reojo–. ¿Y para que querías que viniera?

—Porque hace tiempo que no te veía y porque cada vez que vienes a Tokio no te dignas a visitarme. Además, tú conoces a algunos niños que se gradúan, esta Matsuri la hija de Minato.

—Minato –Kakashi sonrió aunque sabia que nadie vería su sonrisa gracias a su tapabocas.

—Pero también quería que vieras a alguien –confeso finalmente Obito.

—¿A quien?

Obito noto como la persona que estaba esperando entraba por la puerta principal.

—A la mujer con la que me voy a casar.

—¿Te vas a casar? –Kakashi parpadeo, estaba sorprendido–. ¿Pero con quien?

—Con ella –su amigo señalo con su mano a la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, cortó hasta sus hombros y ojos color marrones, que tenia puesto un vestido lila a espalda descubierta. Ella era realmente preciosa, siempre había sido así para Kakashi, aun no podía entender como la había dejado ir.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos grises estaban viendo en ese momento, era ella, su amiga de la infancia, bien era amiga de Obito también, pero era algo imposible. Rin, no podía casarse con Obito después de la relación que ella y él habían tenido hacia cuatro años atrás ¡No y no! Kakashi se negaba a creerlo, mas aun al ver la mirada llena de tristeza que Rin le dirigía.

—¿Es una broma? –susurro con cierto dolor el peliplateado.

Matsuri se acerco a su mejor amiga y la abrazo, Naruto la persiguió y les saco una foto a ambas mientras se abrazaban. El chico Uzumaki no había parado de sacar fotos desde que había llegado.

—Hinata quédate quieta, a ti no te he sacado ninguna foto –Hinata se sonrojo por ello y Naruto mostró el flash de su cámara y miro por la pantalla la foto que había sacado–. ¡Woow, Hinata eres muy fotogénica! –la halago el rubio al ver lo bonita que la chica había salido.

—A-Arigato –sonrió nerviosamente la Hyuga.

La música comenzó a sonar y cada uno de los presentes empezó a bailar al ritmo de Shake it up de Selena Gomez y The Scene, todos movían su cuerpo al compás de la música, se divertían y reían como nunca antes. Minato bailaba con Kushina, se notaba que los padres Uzumaki eran el uno para el otro, mientras que Matsuri bailaba en compañía de Lee, la castaña no paraba de reír de los ridículos movimientos que hacia su amigo de cejas gruesas, mientras Gaara los miraba desde su lugar apartado de la pista de baile.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en su mesa correspondiente, al Uchiha no se le daba por bailar así que no había de otra, la pareja debía quedarse sentada. Naruto por su parte no paraba de sacar fotos por todas partes, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a Sakura lo que fue notado tristemente por Hinata que bailaba en compañía de Kiba. La chica Hyuga suspiro con pesar ¿Acaso Sakura también tenia enamorado a Naruto? Realmente Hinata se sentía de pésima suerte.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kakashi? –protesto Obito al ser sacado hacia afuera del brazo de manera poco sutil por su amigo, justo cuando la fiesta comenzaba aponerse de lo mas lindo.

—Dime que es mentira o una mala broma. Tú no puedes casarte con Rin –Kakashi suspiro–. Obito eres mi amigo o eso era lo que yo creía.

—Claro que soy tu amigo, Kakashi. Pero recuerda que Rin también lo es, además sabes que yo siempre la quise.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Lo tuyo con Rin termino hace cuatro años, no puedes ser tan egoísta ¿O que me vas a decir que la sigues queriendo? Vamos, Kakashi, tú jamás has querido a una mujer de verdad.

—Eso no es cierto, yo a Rin si la quise –y la seguía queriendo, pero no iba a decirlo, no después de lo que había pasado.

—Claro y como la querías le hiciste lo de aquella vez ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Fue un error! –Kakashi miro seriamente a Obito.

—Un error que te hizo perderla, ahora déjala ser feliz.

—¿Ella te ama?

—¡Que pregunta idiota es esa! Si acepto casarse conmigo es por algo ¿no?

—No puedo creerlo –susurro–. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Kakashi ya basta, tú sabes que yo cuidare muy bien de ella. Rin no esta sola en esta vida ¿Sabes? –Obito bajo la mirada con cierta pena por haber dicho eso–. Y yo solo quiero darle un buen futuro, un buen porvenir, quiero hacerla feliz.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Rin no esta sola? –Kakashi miro con detenimiento a Obito, quien cerró los ojos y suspiro al aire, claro que no se lo diría.

—Mejor entremos a la fiesta, quiero disfrutar de mis alumnos ya que no los volveré a ver y además Minato esta preguntando por ti, creo que quiere verte y hablar contigo.

Gaara se acerco a una jovencita de anteojos grandes, cabello marron atado en una coleta y vestido rojo, no era alguien despampanante ni muy agraciada, pero creía que era la ideal para lo que necesitaba, además debía aprovechar el momento que Naruto estaba distraído discutiendo con Sasuke porque había sacado a bailar a Sakura.

—Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?

La jovencita torpemente miro con cierto miedo a Gaara, pero se sonrojo al ver que era un muchacho muy guapo.

—A-Amaya.

—Bien, Amaya ¿Sabes? Necesito bailar con esa chica –señalo con su mirada a Matsuri–. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme para que tú bailes con el chico que la acompaña? Te lo puedes quedar toda la noche si es necesario.

—C-Claro.

El pelirrojo sonrió, había notado que Amaya no dejaba de mirar a Lee por las ridiculeces que hacia este al bailar. Ambos se acercaron a la pareja.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de que bailes conmigo, Matsuri –Gaara se acerco a la castaña y le susurro en su nuca. Ella pego un brinco del susto y volteo para mirarlo con sus mejillas sonrojadas–. ¿Te importa, Lee? Por cierto, ella es Amaya –presento a la chica que miraba avergonzada al pelinegro–. ¿Te molestaría bailar con ella, Lee?

—¡Claro que no me molesta! –el chico hiperactivo tomo de la mano a Amaya–. Bella joven, bailemos al compás de la música.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? –Amaya inflo sus cachetes.

—¿Eh? –Lee la miro sin entender.

—¿Qué si de verdad crees que soy bella? Nunca nadie me lo había dicho.

—¡Pero que crueles! –se expreso de manera justiciera el pelinegro–. Yo creo que eres linda.

Matsuri y Gaara miraban de manera graciosa a la nueva y peculiar pareja.

—¿De donde la sacaste? –la castaña miro al pelirrojo que se encogió de hombros, la tomo de la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura para empezar a bailar.

—Note que no dejaba de mirar a tu amigo, solo eso –sonrió de medio lado al notar como estaba avergonzada Matsuri por tanta cercanía, era muy tierna según él–. Te ves muy bonita y alegre hoy, se nota que estas disfrutando de tu fiesta.

—A-Arigato –levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos aguamarina de Gaara–. La verdad es que jamás me imagine que una noche así podía existir.

—¿Por qué? –cuestiono él.

—Porque… porque parece todo tan mágico –susurro con sus mejillas rojas.

—Ya veo –sonrió levemente.

La aferro mas a su cuerpo, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos y seguían la música al compás. No quería soltarla y ella no quería apartarse de él. Era un hecho de que Gaara y Matsuri no se separarían por nada del mundo esa noche.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, al fin lo termine ¡Perdón por tanta espera! Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Fue un capitulo largo y es que así debía ser por todo los que los hice esperar. Pasaron muchas cosas ¿Verdad? ¿Qué creen que pase con Gaara y Matsuri a partir de ahora? ¿Y con Naruto y Hinata? ¿Quién será la asistente que tendrá al empezar la facultad Neji? Me imagino que ya deben darse una idea ¿Y Umi que tiene que ver en toda la historia con la búsqueda de su hermana? Ya pronto lo sabrán.

Bueno, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Próximo episodio: Conociéndote.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	5. Conociendote

Hola, tanto tiempo sin pasar por esta historia. Cuanto lo siento… creo que cada vez que comienza un capitulo de este fanfic siempre lo hago con una disculpa por retrasarme tanto, pero de veras creo que la espera valió la pena.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy algo triste porque me robaron el cel y ahora no tengo de donde escuchar música. Re mal, pero bueno estas cosas pasan.

Sin, mas espero que disfruten este capitulo, en donde creo yo… que pasan cosas interesantes.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Capitulo V: Conociéndote. 

—Quiero… otra… otra copita de sake –balbuceaba Naruto, mientras era ayudado por Gaara a caminar en dirección a su casa–. Oh, pero que… hip… lindas chicas… hay en esta… hip… fiesta.

—Naruto ya no estamos en la fiesta –hablo Gaara, quien miro hacia delante notando como Minato subía las escaleras de la entrada a su hogar con Matsuri durmiendo en su espalda, mientras Kushina le ponía su jersey plateado en la espalda a su hija.

La esposa Uzumaki se acerco a Gaara para ayudarlo con su pequeño hijo mayor.

—Lo siento mucho –le sonrió Kushina–. Que cargues con mi Naruto así, 'ttebane.

—No tiene porque, Naruto es mi amigo.

—Eres un gran muchacho, Gaara.

No dijo nada, solo se limito ha tirar finalmente a Naruto a lo ancho del sillón de la sala principal de la casa. Mientras Minato subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones para acostar a Matsuri como era debido.

—Yo me ocupo de Naruto ahora, ve a descansar si quieres Gaara, ya es de madrugada, tal vez estés cansado 'ttebane –dijo Kushina poniendo una almohada debajo de la cabeza de su hijo para que pudiera descansar mejor, a lo que el joven pelirrojo solo asintió en silencio.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente, mientras se desabrochaba el corbatín de su traje pulcro y negro, paso por la entrada de la habitación de Matsuri, que estaba al lado de aquella que ahora él compartía con Naruto. De reojo noto como Minato le sacaba los zapatos a una dormida Matsuri para luego taparla con el acolchado correspondiente. Gaara dio unos leves pasos sigilosamente hacia el cuarto que le correspondía, pero sin intención alguna escucho las palabras dichas por Minato, como si fueran un susurro.

—Aun no puedo creer como han pasado los años… aun recuerdo el día en que llegaste a este hogar… cuando te trajimos y… te presentamos a Naruto –hubo un pequeño silencio que Gaara interpreto como profundo–. Fue un placer el haberte elegido, Matsuri-chan. Gracias por ser parte de esta familia.

Cuando sintió los pasos de Minato aproximarse a la puerta, Gaara se adentro finalmente al cuarto, quedándose pensativo al cerrar la puerta tras de si.

—¿El haberte elegido? –murmuro aquella frase que le llamo la atención de las palabras dichas por la cabeza de la familia Uzumaki.

Pues, para Gaara la familia no es cosa de lo que uno pueda elegir sino algo que te manda el de arriba y que no se puede cambiar. Como dice aquel proverbio: La familia no se elige, los amigos si.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Los rayos del sol de la ciudad de Osaka hacían firme presencia y eso era muy bueno porque los días soleados siempre ponían de buen humor a las personas, bueno… aunque no a todas.

—¡Pero que demonios, mujer! –grito colérico Kankuro en el momento en que su pareja al bajar del taxi le tiro una de sus maletas dándole de lleno con la rueditas en uno de sus pies–. ¡Lo hiciste al propósito! –la acuso, doloroso por el golpe en su pie.

—¡Claro que lo hice al propósito! –aseguro la mujer haciéndole un desprecio.

—Tks… me las voy a cobrar, ya veras –refunfuñó.

—Esa es mi línea –susurro Yui, quien aun muy enojada porque Kankuro interrumpió de inmediato las vacaciones en el Caribe por una tonta disputa, se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la entrada de su casa.

—Estupida mujer –arrugo su entrecejo, pago el taxi y agarro sus maletas–. Entra tus propias porquerías porque yo no soy tu maletero.

La joven empuño sus manos y se volvió para recoger sus maletas, estaba segura de que ya se le ocurriría algo para vengarse de Kankuro. Claro que le haría pagar de la manera más cruel.

Ambos entraron a la mansión Sabaku No en donde Yui hacia ya un año vivía junto a Kankuro, porque desde que Temari se había casado con Shikamaru; la mayor de los hermanos se mudo a su propio hogar para formar su familia. Además de que Gaara no era de aparecer en lo absoluto en la casa donde había crecido, era algo que al joven no le apetecía; por lo que Kankuro cuando se vio establecido con Yui decidió llevarla a vivir con él.

La convivencia no siempre fue la mejor a decir verdad… ahora se arrepentía de aquella decisión. Aunque a pesar de todo aun pensaba en un futuro con ella. Lo que Kankuro Sabaku No ignoraba es que el futuro es algo que difícilmente uno puede planear con seguridad.

—Que fastidio –expreso desanimado Kankuro en el momento que dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón, realmente cada día se estaba volviendo una complicación, nunca imagino que sus vacaciones terminarían tan rápido y de ese modo. Aunque no negaba que había tenido parte de culpa por no ceder.

En ese momento sintió que tocaron el timbre, con bastante parcimonia y poca gana se digno a atender. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una jovencita estilizada que portaba un vestido veraniego color miel, cabello castaño oscuro lacio y largo hasta mitad de su espalda y grandes ojos marrones. De verdad, creyó haberla visto antes.

—Buenos días –saludo la joven, quien estaba en compañía de una mujer mayor–. Disculpe las molestias, pero… ¿Esta es la casa de la señorita Temari y el señor Kankuro Sabaku No?

—¿Ah? –por un momento se sintió impactado por la presencia de esa chica.

—Oh… ¿No me diga que me equivoque de lugar?

—N-No, no… yo soy… Kankuro Sabaku No.

Kankuro noto como los ojos de esa chica se llenaron de un brillo esperanzador.

—¿De verdad? –la chica freno su entusiasmo–. Oh, yo… mi nombre es Umi Myouga hace días que intento dar con usted o su hermana… se que… que están en vacaciones y que la casa de abogados no atiende hasta pasado dos meses, pero… ¡Pero necesito tener una cita con usted!

Debía admitir Kankuro, que esa chica tenia mucha confianza en si misma y bastante valor como para hablarle de esa manera.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hinata se encontraba cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello, mientras observaba como siempre el gran jardín de la mansión Hyuga. A pesar de la gran noche de egresados que había tenido luego al llegar no había logrado dormir bastante bien, la razón ella podría decir que era por volver a ver a Sasuke y encima en compañía de la chica por la que la había abandonado; pero… no creía que esa fuese la verdadera razón. Dolía, era verdad, pero aun así…

—Naruto-kun…

Susurro y se sonrojo de un momento a otro, también sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¡No, no! –se trato de reprimir–. No debo pensar en él, es… es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, además… a él le interesa la novia de… Sasuke-kun.

Eso tal vez era el motivo de su inquietud.

Hinata bajo su mirada, suspiro hondamente, luego de atarse su cabello en una alta cola de caballo, salio de la mansión Hyuga en busca de Kiba. Debía despejar su mente y con Matsuri aun no podía contar porque sabia del sueño de oso que tenia su mejor amiga, además estaba el tema que si iba a la casa de Matsuri se encontraría con Naruto y de verdad que no quería, eso la confundiría aun mas.

—Kiba-kun me pidió una oportunidad… tal vez… esta bien dársela.

Trato de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Awww –bostezo Matsuri tapándose su rostro con una almohada, sabía seguramente que ya había pasado el mediodía, pero aun así no quería levantarse, aun tenía mucho sueño y ella no respondía muy bien a sus actos–. Umh, no quiero… levantarme.

Pero como un acto inconsciente lo hizo, sumándole a esto que estaba segura que su madre pronto la vendría a levantar y de un grito, tal vez. Rascándose la cabeza distraídamente y refregándose un ojo a pasos perezosos salio de su habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Al entrar al mismo noto luego de un segundo de confusión que había mucho vapor y que la ducha estaba abierta, sonrió ínfimamente.

—Que buena que es mamá, me preparo la ducha y todo –susurro dando un bostezo sin ni siquiera pensar que podría tal vez estarse bañado alguien, que en realidad era lo que sucedía.

Matsuri se saco su vestido –que aun lo tenia puesto y era con lo que había dormido–, sabia que seguramente era su padre quien la había acostado, pues si se trataba de Kushina era muy probable que ella estuviera con su pijama puesta, su mamá era así de responsable y a veces perfeccionista.

Y quedándose solamente en bragas, Matsuri lentamente y aun algo adormilada dirigió sus pasos hacia la ducha, corrió la mampara de cristal que cubría la bañadera y se adentro.

Gaara estaba bajo el agua de la regadera dándose un pacifico y reconfortante baño para despabilarse de la noche de fiesta que había tenido en el día de ayer. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás para que le diera mejor el agua, pero en ese instante sintió que alguien deslizaba la mampara de la ducha… y al darse la vuelta.

Se quedo tan atónito como embobado con lo que sus ojos aguamarina estaban viendo en ese preciso momento…

—¡Kyaaaaa! –pego el grito Matsuri al ver la figura del mejor amigo de su hermano como dios lo trajo al mundo y bajo la regadera, dándose un baño–. Pero, pero, pero… –ella se tapo y corrió el rostro–. ¿Q-Que haces… haces tú aquí?

—¿Yo? –Gaara ahogo una risotada en su garganta al ver la reacción de Matsuri, pues todas las mujeres que lograron verlo en ese estado no dejaban de mirarlo y se lanzaban a acosarlo, aquí pasaba algo totalmente diferente–. Me estoy dando una ducha ¿Y tú que haces metiéndote mientras me baño?

—N-No yo… yo… pensé que mi mamá… ella siempre me prepara la ducha y… –la joven miro de reojo a Gaara notando como este no le quitaba la mirada a sus pechos descubiertos–. ¡Kya! ¿Qué tanto estas mirando, pervertido?

Matsuri se cubrió con sus manos sus senos desnudos y miro reprochante a Gaara, pero sin querer sus ojos se desviaron a cierta parte que a Gaara lo identificaba como hombre.

—¿Y tú que estas viendo? –pregunto divertido.

La joven enrojeció por completo e inflo sus cachetes con cierto berrinche.

—¡P-Porque no… no te cubres! –le grito.

—Porque me estoy bañando.

—Pues ahora me estoy por bañar yo… ¡Así que sal de la ducha! –le termino ordenando.

—¿Ah? –Gaara estaba asombrado, ninguna chica en una situación como esta lo echaría a patadas. Matsuri era la primera.

—¡Vamos, he dicho que te salgas! ¡Y tápate esa cosa, degenerado!

Gaara simplemente sonrió de medio lado, así que la chiquita nunca había vista algo como su prominente hombría. Vaya cosa, tenía ganas de reír como jamás lo había echo en su vida, la hermana de su mejor amigo era diferente en verdad.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Naruto diviso la figura de Sakura que salía del centro de compra de la zona céntrica de la ciudad, el lugar en donde todo mundo siempre se dirigía a pasear. Cruzo la calle para finalmente dar con ella.

—¡Sakura-chan! –la llamo efusivamente como de costumbre.

La joven Haruno se dio la media vuelta para dar de lleno con la figura de su amigo y compañero de Universidad.

—Naruto… ¿Tú por aquí?

—Oh, si vine… a despejarme un poco –sonrió mientras posaba sus manos en su nuca de manera despreocupada.

—¿Seguro? –Sakura arqueo una ceja mirando meticulosamente al chico, pues conocía bastante bien a Naruto.

Uzumaki suspiro con pesar y observo con detenimiento a esa chica que aun, a pesar de todo lo hacia suspirar, pero sabia que ya nada mas habría entre ellos. Igualmente eso no era algo que viniera a lugar, porque no era por eso que él estaba ahí.

—Esta bien, sabía que tal vez tú estarías aquí y sin Sasuke por eso…

—¡Naruto yo ya te dije que…!

—Ya lo se, ya se eso Sakura-chan –se justifico antes de que la chica le gritara o lo retara como de costumbre–. Solamente necesitaba hacerte una pregunta, Sasuke jamás me la respondería y seguro me mandaría a volar.

—¿Una pregunta?

—Si, veras… –Naruto se mostró algo incomodo–. Sakura-chan… ¿De donde conocen tú y Sasuke a Hinata Hyuga, la amiga de mi hermana?

La joven Haruno abrió sus ojos sorprendida y a la vez perturbada, nunca imagino que Naruto le cuestionaría algo como aquello. No sabía la razón por la cual ella daba por sentado de que Naruto sabia de aquello que tanto a ella le avergonzaba hablar.

Por otra parte del centro comercial…

—Vaya, hoy el día si que esta muy lindo –sonrió Hinata llevándose un pedazo de copo de azúcar a la boca.

—La verdad que si –la secundo Kiba, que por ningún motivo dejaba de mirarla, Hinata era realmente hermosa–. Aun no puedo creer que ya hayamos terminado la secundaria.

—Si, es muy cierto. Pero lo bueno es saber que no nos separaremos del todo, ya que iremos a estudiar al mismo lugar –la chica se acomodo un mechón de su cabello–. Me refiero a Matsuri, Lee, tú y yo.

—Si… tú y yo…

—¿Eh? –la chica se mostró confundida, pero mas aun al notar como Kiba la tomaba de las manos y la miraba como si ella fuera una deidad o la chica que por mucho tiempo le había gustado.

—Hinata hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte… pensé que como la otra vez nosotros… –se avergonzó haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran–. Nosotros nos besamos, creí que estaba dado por hecho, es decir… Hinata tú me gustas mucho.

—Kiba-kun –susurro poniéndose levemente colorada–. Yo…

—Se que siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, pero podemos conocernos mas profundamente y… ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

—B-Bueno yo… –no sabía muy bien que responder, pero en el momento que levanto la cabeza para decir finalmente algo, sus ojos perlados se desviaron para encontrarse con la figura de Naruto y Sakura juntos–. N-Naruto-kun…

—¿Ah?

Kiba no había entendido porque Hinata había nombrado de repente al hermano de Matsuri, pero en el momento que se dio la vuelta para mirar… lo comprendió ¿Qué hacia Naruto con la novia de Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sakura-chan –Naruto tomo de los hombros a su amiga en el momento que la vio bajar la mirada con tristeza–. ¿Qué tiene de malo la pregunta que he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Hinata?

—No, no tiene nada de malo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Naruto, tú no entiendes. No quiero hablar del tema así que hazme el favor y no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

—¿Pero de que estas hablando? –Sakura se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Naruto la agarro del brazo impidiendo que se fuera–. Sakura-chan espera…

Sasuke estaba a pasos silenciosos siguiendo a Hinata que estaba en compañía de Kiba, no había nada en particular en ello, sino que hacia tiempo que no la cruzaba y solo quería saber que hacia de su vida y si se encontraba bien. Aun recordaba la última vez que hablo con ella, no habían terminado muy bien las cosas. Siempre se sintió muy culpable de lo que había pasado entre ellos, nunca había sido esa su intención.

Freno sus pasos en el momento que noto que Hinata y Kiba se paraban para decirse algo, pensó que era el momento en el que el joven se marcharía y así él se podría acercar a la chica Hyuga; pero noto con sorpresa como estos dos se quedaron mirando hacia una dirección en particular. Y cuando Sasuke noto a que se debía, empuño sus manos con sumo enojo.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Naruto que dejara de acosar y acortejar a _su_ novia?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—La verdad que eso es algo muy complicado, señorita Myouga –dijo Kankuro notando como la joven que tenía sentada frente a su escritorio bajaba la mirada–. Pero no imposible.

Umi volvió a levantar sus ojos posándolo con vigor sobre Kankuro.

—Lo dice de verdad ¿Entonces acepta el trabajo? ¿Me ayudara a encontrar a mi hermana?

—Señorita Myouga lo que yo quiero decir… –Kankuro balbuceo, pero al mirar el semblante decidido de la joven supo que ella era esa clase de personas a las que difícilmente se la pueda convencer de abandonar algo con lo que se ha empecinado–. Esta bien, acepto el trabajo, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No le prometo nada.

—Yo no vine a aquí en busca de una promesa, señor Kankuro –Umi lo miro seriamente para luego sonreírle con bondad–. Me dijeron que usted y su hermana son los mejores en estos casos y yo confío en ello.

—Se podría decir que somos expertos en causas de desaparecidos, aunque su caso es muy diferente… podemos utilizar los contactos que tenemos.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

Kankuro sonrió, hacia nos mas de unos minutos atrás tenia a una jovencita ciertamente deprimida por no contactar con un profesional en la búsqueda de su hermana y ahora no tenia nada mas que a un joven llena de entusiasmo por ello. La verdad que se sintió muy bien al saber que él había ayudado a que ella estuviera así de optimista.

—Señorita Myouga…

—Oh, por favor, dígame Umi.

—Esta bien, pero con la condición de que usted me llame por mi nombre.

—De acuerdo ¿Qué le parece Kankuro-san?

—¡Perfecto! –ambos se sonrieron, Kankuro prosiguió con lo que iba a decir finalmente–. Umi por algo debemos empezar, dígame… ¿Tiene usted alguna idea del lugar en donde su madre dio a luz a su hermana?

—Oh, eso…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Sakura caminaba a pasos apresurados, con el ceño fruncido y casi hecha un manojo de nervios, y es que siempre se ponía de muy mal humor cuando Naruto y Sasuke discutían por el mismo motivo: ella. Sasuke le seguía los pasos desde una distancia considerada igual de enojado como ella y cuando ambos estaban así, era mejor no respirar el mismo aire.

La joven estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina…

—¿A dónde crees que vas, insoportable? –expreso con sequedad Sasuke haciendo enojar con su tono a Sakura–. Mi casa queda del otro lado.

Sakura se dio la vuelta empuñando con más fuerza sus manos.

—¡Porque hiciste eso! ¡Y encima delante de tanta gente!

—¿Hablas de poner a Naruto en su lugar?

—No era necesario, Sasuke –Sakura trato de tranquilizarse y suspiro.

—¿Lo estas defendiendo? –arqueo una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero sabes que hace poco tiempo le he aclarado a Naruto mis sentimientos por ti, él lo entiendo.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo por un momento hasta que finalmente cuestiono:

—¿Hace poco tiempo? Pensé que se lo habías aclarado desde que comenzamos a salir.

Sakura ahogo un respiro en su garganta, iba a replicar, pero en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar escandalosamente. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces y tal vez para amenizar el momento atendió rápidamente.

—¿Bueno…?

—_¡Sakura!_ –escucho un inmenso grito del otro lado, por lo que la joven Haruno tuvo que sacar el teléfono por un momento de su oreja hasta que volvió a posarlo en su oído.

—¿I-Ino?

—_Sakura he buscado a Gaara por todos lados de Osaka y me dijeron que esta en Tokio ¿Es verdad? ¿Eso es cierto?_

Sakura bufo con cierto cansancio y volvió alejar el móvil de su oreja, pues Ino parecía no querer bajar el tono de voz. Mientras que Sasuke miraba confundido a su novia y se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Ino, aunque de seguro para el Uchiha la chica solo buscaba tener noticias de Gaara. No se equivocaba.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El día en el caribe estaba como para disfrutarlo a pleno en la playa junto a las olas del mar y eso era lo que precisamente la familia Nara estaba haciendo. Shikamaru se complacía mucho de jugar a la pelota con el pequeño Maki que mostraba ciertas habilidades para el juego, mientras que Temari los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos azules casi pasando a verde de la mayor Sabaku No se posaron con amor y cierto análisis sobre su lindo y único hijo, de verdad que Maki le hacia acordar amucho a Gaara cuando era niño, aunque su hijo no compartía la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su hermano menor cuando era así de pequeño. Ella sabia a que se debía esa infelicidad en Gaara siendo tan crío, siempre había culpado a su padre por ello, pero a medida que fue creciendo también se culpaba a ella misma. Por callar y hacer caso a esa estupida, pero gran mentira.

—Oye problemática –Shikamaru y Maki se acercaron a Temari, parecían cansados de tanto haber correteado–. Danos algo de tomar.

—Mami teno musha sed –hablo el pequeño soltando la pelota de sus brazos y yendo junto a su mamá, quien le paso una toalla por la cara para secarle la transpiración.

Temari saco de la pequeña heladera playera de mano una botellita de agua mineral fría y se la dio a su esposo para después sacar el biberón de Maki, quien agarro con cierto desespero su bebida y se la tomo de un saque.

—¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono Shikamaru, pues extrañamente encontraba a su esposa muy callada.

—No.

En ese momento una niña se acerco a Maki mostrándole todos los caracoles que había juntado en la orilla del mar junto a su mamá, a lo que el niño miraba aquellos caracoles con fascinación tratando de agarrar algunos para ver como eran realmente. Los dos pequeños se sentaron en la arena y se pusieron a jugar con los baldes de agua y los caracoles. Mientras Temari miraba la escena con alegría y Shikamaru con un semblante despreocupado.

—Si Gaara estuviera aquí diría que su sobrino es todo un conquistador –hablo el Nara.

Temari suspiro.

—Gaara…

—¿Hum? –Shikamaru la miro–. ¿Y porque esa expresión de funeral al nombrar a tu hermano?

—¡Yo no tengo expresión de funeral! –protesto cruzándose de brazos.

Él se quedo en silencio hasta que Temari luego de un momento de silencio volvió a hablar:

—Siempre te he dicho lo que Maki se parece en personalidad a Gaara ¿Cierto? Pues, estaba pensando en mi hermano, eso es todo.

—¿Y en que cosa triste estabas pensando para ponerte de ese modo?

Temari bajo la mirada y Shikamaru lo comprendió enseguida.

—Oh, ya entiendo –el chico se bebió lo ultimo que quedaba en su botella de agua–. ¿Y cuando se dignaran tú y Kankuro en decirle la verdad? La felicidad y el futuro de una persona no se pueden proyectar en base a una mentira, mas sabiendo lo que eso significo en Gaara.

—¡Lo se! Créeme que lo se, pero mi padre antes de morir nos pidió que se lo dijéramos cuando hayamos visto que Gaara sentara cabeza y madurara.

—¿Y tú y Kankuro le siguen haciendo caso a su padre después de muerto sabiendo que él se equivoco con respecto a ello? –Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida–. Problemática, perdona que te diga esto pero… tú padre no pensó en ti ni en Kankuro cuando hizo aquello, ustedes sabían la verdad y tenían que fingir algo que no era. Y creo que tampoco se pensó en Gaara como era debido, ya que eso fue algo que lo marco y tal vez lo hizo ser como es ahora. Piénsalo… él odia a _su madre._

No sabia que decir, nunca había pensado de esa forma las cosas o tal vez si, pero trataba de no hacerse de ello el centro de su vida, pues ahora ella tenía una hermosa familia.

—Pero… conozco a Gaara se que ya ni le importa.

—Claro, eso es ahora –dijo Shikamaru dándole la razón–. Pero espera al momento en el que quiera formalizar con una chica y tener una familia ¿Crees que no lo recordara? ¿Qué no le importara? –Nara suspiro–. Tú mas que nadie sabes que el verdadero Gaara no es ese chico frío y mujeriego que intenta mostrar ser, que eso es una barrera de protección que se pone para no salir lastimado y no involucrase mas de la cuenta con las personas. Pero…

—Va a llegar el día en el que Gaara realmente se enamore y quiera formar sobre bases firmes su futuro –confirmo Temari.

—Así es… y todos sabemos que formamos nuestro futuro mirando hacia atrás en nuestro pasado ¿Además no crees que es injusto?

—Cuando era chica solo estaba cegada por mi enojo, hacia mi papá, hacia Gaara… hacia esa estupida mujer –suspiro con fastidio–. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta de que Gaara no tenia la culpa y que… era todo muy injusto para con él. Porque Kankuro y yo, tú sabes… disfrutamos a mamá, en cambio Gaara…

—Yo creo que tienes que hablarlo con Kankuro –le aconsejo su marido–. Gaara tiene que saber _la verdad_.

Los ojos de Temari se volvieron a posar sobre la pequeña figura de su hijo que sonreía alegremente en compañía de su nueva amiguita. Tal vez Shikamaru tenía razón, ese hombre vago y perezoso que tanto amaba era también un hombre muy inteligente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Matsuri bajo las escaleras de su hogar, mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla, aun recordaba el momento bochornoso que había pasado en el baño, por lo que estaba levemente sonrojada. Por suerte ninguno de sus padres estaba en la casa, al igual que Naruto, de verdad se había ahorrado otro momento penoso.

Y cuando se adentro a la cocina para buscarse algo rápido de comer, se encontró con Gaara bebiendo un poco de jugo; las mejillas y casi todo el rostro de Matsuri se puso de color tomate, el chico pareció darse cuenta de esa actitud en ella.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada, pero debían admitir que la situación era algo incomoda, fue así que sin darse cuenta chocaron cuando ambos intentaron abrir la heladera. Matsuri para buscar algo de comida y Gaara para guardar la jarra de jugo.

—Lo siento –se disculpo él.

—No esta bien, no te vi –Matsuri trato de no mirarlo porque si lo hacia sabia que recordaría aquel vergonzoso momento en el baño, bien si igualmente lo recordaba sin siquiera observarlo.

Gaara estaba igual o peor que Matsuri, pues desde ese peculiar incidente ahora no podía dejar de imaginarse a la hermana de su mejor amigo desnuda y correspondiendo sus caricias ¡Porque la niña estaba como quería! En verdad que se arrepentía de no haberla acorralado bajo la ducha y llenarla de besos apasionados, porque Matsuri era el tipo de chica que siempre le había gustado de verdad, pero a las que nunca se acercaba por el simple hecho de… no involucrarse para no enamorarse. Fácil y sencillo.

Aunque a esto que pasaba ahora no era algo que podía llamarse sencillo, porque no lo era. Y no lo comprendía.

—Disculpa –Matsuri al ver que Gaara no reaccionaba tomo la jarra que el chico tenia entre sus manos y la guardo en la heladera como correspondía.

—Si, claro –hablo sintiéndose idiota.

—Esta bien.

Nuevamente reino el silencio, lo que los incomodo nuevamente a ambos.

—Oye –la llamo repentinamente Gaara, Matsuri pego un brinquito del susto–. ¿Ya has comido?

—N-No.

—Bien –Gaara se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y desvió su mirada–. Mira se que… que lo que paso allí en el baño… no estuvo bien y fue muy penoso ¿Si? –suspiro–. ¿Por qué mejor no lo olvidamos y empezamos a conocernos de buena gana? Digo eres le hermana de mi amigo, podemos llevarnos bien.

Matsuri pensó detenidamente cada palabra dicha por Gaara y mentalmente le termino dando la razón. No había necesidad de comportarse estupidamente frente a él todo el tiempo por ese pequeño e _insignificante _accidente, debían llevarse bien. Después de todo recordaba que él había sido muy amable y todo un caballero en su fiesta de egresados. Lo del baño fue una simple tontería.

—Si, yo creo lo mismo –dijo finalmente.

—Entonces déjame que te invite a comer, yo tampoco he comido aun.

—Claro, será un gusto Gaara.

Matsuri sonrió y a Gaara el inconsciente lo traiciono _"Una cita…"_ pensó.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Kakashi respiro el aire fresco que el día proponía, no tenia mucho por hacer así que por ese motivo salio a caminar por las calles amplias y en las no muy transitadas de la ciudad, pues no tenia ganas de andar cruzándose con demasiada gente y al único lugar que podía ir que era la casa de su amigo, ya no se sentía cómodo de visitar. Recordar eso lo ponía de un extraño humor.

—Que estupido he sido –se reprocho a si mismo, lanzando un suspiro al aire.

En ese preciso momento cruzo la calle para dar de lleno con una armoniosa y calida plazoleta en donde se veía a varios niños jugando en las hamacas, toboganes, subí-baja y más. Aunque lo que llamo la atención de sus ojos negros fue un gran perro San Bernardo que muy descaradamente hacia sus necesidades sobre el picnic de una joven pareja que disfrutaba del día al aire libre, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue que el perro estaba en compañía de una pequeña niña que le festejaba la travesura al cachorro.

—¡Ben hecho, Oto! –aplaudió la pequeña. Kakashi debajo de su tapabocas sonrió gracioso.

Y ahí el joven que estaba en compañía de su novia se levanto hecho una furia.

—¡Niña estupida, tú y tu maldito perro! –grito acercándose a la nena–. ¡Me las van a pagar!

La pequeña dio un paso hacia atrás muy asustada, pero en ese momento noto como la figura de un hombre de cabello platinado se puso frente de ella, protegiéndola.

—Vamos muchacho –hablo Kakashi–. Que es solo una niña y su perro, si quieres quejarte con alguien ve a reclamarle a los padres.

—¿Y acaso usted es el padre?

Kakashi negó de cabeza, el joven lo miro con enojo, resoplo y se alejo de ellos para levantar el picnic y retirarse junto a su pareja.

—Muchas glacias, señol –le dijo la pequeña ya junto a su perro, que a decir verdad era mas grande que ella.

—No hay de que –Kakashi se volteo y se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña, y ahora que la observaba era una pequeña de verdad muy bonita, su cabello castaño sedoso y largo junto a esos ojos grandes y negros muy brillos, piel blanca, cara redonda e infantil, le hacían recordar a alguien, pero no sabia a quien–. Pero lo que hace tu perrito esta muy mal, no lo vuelvan a hacer ¿De acuerdo?

—Hai –la niña lo quedo mirando con cierta confusión y Kakashi noto que ella observaba su peculiar tapabocas–. Señol… ¿Ute es un ninja?

Kakashi sonrío para sus adentros.

—No yo…

Pero no logro terminar de responder porque lo sorprendió que la pequeña tirara de su tapabocas para verle la cara. Aunque la sorpresa de la niña fue mayor al ver que debajo de ese tapabocas había… ¡Otro tapabocas!

—¡Pelo que glacioso! –rió la niña y Kakashi cerro sus ojos con simpatía y una sonrisa nerviosa, esa nena era muy polvorita–. ¡Otla vez!

Y cuando la niña estaba por bajar el segundo tapabocas, el llamado de alguien la detuvo, Kakashi reconoció esa voz enseguida, era la de Obito.

—¡Mina! ¡Oto! –llego el hombre a la presencia de ambos y se quedo de piedra al ver a la nena en compañía de Kakashi, quien miro a su amigo con cierta interrogación.

—¡Papi! –la pequeña corrió hasta aferrarse de la pierna de Obito–. Oto ya hizo pipi.

—¿Papi? –cuestiono Kakashi incorporándose, notando la incomodidad de su amigo y como Rin se hacia presente poniéndole la correa en el cuello al perro que acompañaba a la nena.

Y al igual que Obito la cara de Rin pareció estremecerse al ver a Kakashi en ese lugar, no había palabra que saliera de la boca de ninguno por mas que lo forzaran y esa situación por alguna motivo era demasiado incomoda. Kakashi miro en silencio a Obito, luego a Rin y por ultimo detenimadamente poso sus ojos en la niña, volvió a mirar a Rin; y algo muy dentro de él… se lo dijo.

—Rin llévate a Mina y Oto a casa –hablo Obito.

—¿Pero…? –ella no sabia que decir.

—Todo estará bien.

Rin agarro la correa del perro en una de sus manos y a su hija entre sus brazos, miro a Kakashi de reojo con suma tristeza y se volteo para retirarse. Kakashi quiso interpretar la mirada de Rin, pero no pudo.

—¡Adiós, señol ninja! –Mina agitaba su manito despidiéndose de Kakashi.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Entonces me dices que mi onii-chan… –Matsuri no pudo contener la risa, lo que le estaba contando Gaara era muy gracioso.

—Esa fue la primera noche que compartí pieza con Naruto ¡Yo que iba a saber que era sonámbulo! –se encogió de hombros y prosiguió–. Salio gritando como un loco que se había ganado la lotería y no se que otras cosas mas, seguramente estaría soñado que le ganaba uno de los boletos a Tsunade.

—¿Me imagino que te pegaste un gran susto? –hablo Matsuri entre risas, mientras se llevaba la bombilla de su licuado a la boca.

—Ni que hablar –sonrió ínfimamente–. Aunque debo admitir que lo quería matar, con lo mucho que me cuesta conciliar el sueño Naruto me salía con que hablaba y actuaba dormido.

—¿Sufres de insomnio, Gaara?

—Ciertamente si –respondió bebiendo de su gaseosa.

Ya habían llenado sus estómagos en el restaurante de Ichiraku, lo que había sido todo muy ameno y en donde quitaron timidez y vergüenza para olvidar cualquier hecho vergonzoso, aunque Matsuri no pudo escapar de las insinuaciones de Ayame con respeto a su _novio._ Ayame no entendió la parte en que Matsuri le explico de que Naruto la mataría si ella se ponía a salir con Gaara.

Y ahora estaban caminando tranquilamente y conociéndose un poco mas, Gaara se había comportado muy bien con ella, todo estaba por cuenta de él, cosa que incomodo a Matsuri al principio, pero Gaara le dijo que no debía, que él quería _acortejarla. _

—¿Quieres uno? –Gaara señalo un puesto de nube de azúcar.

—¡Si! –a Matsuri se le colorearon las mejillas como una niña pequeña.

Compraron un copo de azúcar para cada uno.

—Muchas gracias, Gaara.

Él asintió de cabeza, mientras ambos se adentraban a la plazoleta de aquel lugar, Gaara debía admitir que era un lugar muy tranquilo, seguramente era porque ya se de tanto que habían caminado se alejaron de la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

—Y dime, Gaara… ¿Siempre has querido ser medico?

—En realidad cuando era mas chico pensaba seguir la profesión de la familia –Matsuri lo miro con curiosidad–. Desde mi padre hasta mis dos hermanos mayores… son abogados. Pero bueno… yo me revele y decidí escoger otra carrera.

Matsuri rió.

—Así que tienes dos hermanos, que bueno.

—Si –suspiro–. Esta Kankuro, él trabaja con mi hermana Temari que es la mayor en el estudio jurídico que era de mi padre. Kankuro esta en pareja con una chica que según escuche es muy altiva y algo insoportable, según también me dijo él… piensa formalizar.

—¿Según escuchaste? ¿Acaso no conoces a la pareja de tu hermano?

Gaara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No, nunca la he visto ni la he conocido, pero si es así de fastidiosa como me ha dicho Temari y Shikamaru, mejor ni conocerla.

—Ya veo… ¿Y quien es Shikamaru?

—El esposo de mi hermana, Temari esta casada y tiene un niño de tres años de nombre Maki.

—¡Ah, pero que lindo! A mi me encantan los niños –la chica se llevo un pedazo de copo de nieve a la boca.

—Si, Maki es todo un campeón, un niño que se hace querer fácilmente, solo espero que no salga igual al idiota de su padre.

—Oye, no me digas que eres esa clase de hermano que no soporta a su cuñado –Matsuri lo miro sorprendido y Gaara le sonrió gracioso.

—En realidad… Shikamaru no me cae mal, pero ya sabes… es el esposo de mi hermana, es decir…

—Ah, ya entendí. Él te robo la atención de tu hermana.

Gaara rió, lo que Matsuri decía era cierto, la chica lo había descubierto.

—No, no es eso –desmintió.

—¡Si, es eso! –Matsuri sonrió ampliamente–. ¡Te pille! Todos los hermanos pequeños tienen cierta orientación a sentir celos de su hermana mayor por el hecho de que la ven como una segunda madre. Si un niño siente celos de su madre y lo canaliza en el padre, con su hermana mayor es con la figura masculina mas cercana, en este caso, el esposo de su hermana, que antes fue su novio.

—Oye… ¿Acaso eres psicóloga? –cuestiono ciertamente divertido y alzo una ceja.

—Ah, no –se sonrojo con pena y agito sus manos–. B-Bueno en realidad… pienso serlo en un futuro cercano.

—Claro, y yo vengo a hacer tu conejito de indias y me quieres analizar ¿No es así?

—No –volvió a reír–. Además me pienso especializar en la rama infantil, creo que tú ya estas grande para ello.

—¡Oh, vamos! Que por ahí dicen que todos nunca dejamos de ser niños.

—Entonces aceptas que sientes celos del esposo de tu hermano, pequeñín –bromeo.

—Bueno… –sonrió levemente–. Temari es lo mas cercano a una figura femenina imponente e influyente, algo así cercano a una madre diría yo… creo que… puede que si.

—Oh, yo… –Matsuri se sintió mal al interpretar las palabras del joven–. Lo siento, yo…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? –la miro–. Mi madre murió cuando yo entraba a la adolescencia, no es algo que me haya traumado ni nada de eso. La gente se muere todos los días.

—¿Pero… entonces porque…?

—¿Por qué hable de ella como si nunca hubiera existido? –Matsuri asintió lentamente–. Porque para mi nunca existió, creo que nunca la he querido y ella no me ha querido ni a mi ni a mis hermanos, era una mujer muy… ¿cómo decirlo? –hizo una pausa–. Arrogante e hipócrita.

—¡Gaara! –se asombro la joven al escucharlo hablar así.

—Lo siento… ¿Te debo parecer un mounstro, verdad? –se mojo los labios, a la vez que sus pasos patearon un piedra en el camino–. ¿Qué ser cruel hablaría así de su propia madre, no?

Matsuri hizo silencio pensativo por un momento hasta que volvió a hablar:

—Una madre no es aquella que te da la vida y te trae al mundo, madre es aquella que te cría, te cuida y te da amor para crezcas de la mejor manera, el verdadero significado de la palabra madre radica en la responsabilidad y el amor que se tiene hacia esa vida que ha venido al mundo y de la que se esta dispuesta a cuidar y proteger. Si ella no hizo eso contigo… si nunca te ha ayudado cuando lo has necesitado, entonces… nadie puede juzgarte por sentirte de esa manera, Gaara.

El joven pelirrojo freno sus pasos y la miro. Matsuri era la segunda persona, después de Naruto, que le había dicho algo parecido, esas palabras tan profundas, al parecer la familia Uzumaki compartía una misma filosofía. Ahora se daba cuenta que había hablado de un tema casi tabú para él y que no había salido herido por ello.

—De verdad que lo siento si te incomode, Gaara –Matsuri también freno sus pasos–. No fue mi intención…

—No te disculpes, no fue nada –le sonrió de medio lado y continuo caminando–. Además no había manera de tú lo supieras, si Naruto nunca me hablo correctamente de ti.

—¿Naruto onii-chan no te hablo de mi? ¡Pero que cruel! –hizo cierto berrinche.

—No, yo no he dicho eso, dije que él no me hablo _correctamente _de ti.

—¿Ah?

—A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico? –la miro algo avergonzado, aunque claramente su semblante impenetrable no lo demostró–. Naruto hablaba y se refería a ti como si… como si tú fueras… una niña, una chiquilina que aun andaba en pañales ¿Me entiendes?

—¡Claro que te entiendo! –frunció el ceño de manera graciosa–. ¡Naruto onii-chan siempre hace lo mismo! Es por eso que cuando me presento todos me dicen: Oh, pero si eres tú… yo aun te hacia una niña pequeñita. Tu hermano siempre me habla de ti ¡Pero que preciosura de niña! ¡Como has crecido! –hizo una pausa–. Cuando no hacia nada me habían visto…

Gaara se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de manera divertido, al parecer Matsuri se había enojado de manera caprichosa con Naruto ¡Y con cuanta razón! Gaara también podría decirse que estaba enojado ¡Naruto maldito escondiendo tan linda hermana! Tranquilamente él se podría casar con la muchachita sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque sabia bien Gaara que antes de que eso sucediera Naruto Uzumaki lo enterraba cien metros bajo tierra, específicamente dentro de una tumba; convirtiéndolo en una masa inerte y sin vida.

—Aunque entiendo el punto de Naruto –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

—¿Lo entiendes? –Matsuri lo miro enojada–. Ja, los hombres siempre se ponen del lado de los hombres ¡Típico!

—No, no es eso –expreso tranquilamente, la chica se mostró confundida–. Naruto dice que yo soy un mujeriego que no me tomo a ninguna chica linda en serio y bueno… –la miro–. Tú eres un chica muy guapa… ¿Ahora… tú entiendes el punto de Naruto?

Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido de Gaara y luego de un segundo de caer en cuenta lo que él intentaba decirle expreso:

—Oh… –bajo su marida avergonzada–. Y-Ya entiendo... Si, Naruto onii-chan es muy celoso y protector. Claro que lo entiendo.

—Si –dijo bajando también la mirada y pateando otra piedra del camino.

—¿Entonces… eres un mujeriego empedernido? –cuestiono Matsuri desviando sus ojos para no mirarlo.

—Empedernido no, mujeriego tal vez –con ella no andaría con mentiras–. Pero Naruto no se equivoca al decir que no me tomo a las chicas en serio, porque la verdad es que ninguna de las que he conocido y que me acosan –la miro–. Si, me acosan –ella rió por lo bajo–. Ninguna ha causado una verdadera impresión en mí, estoy y sigo su juego porque bueno no le veo nada de malo disfrutar un poco y otras porque no me dejan salida. Pero no pienses mal de mi, yo se los advierto, ellas saben que no quiero nada serio y que jamás estaría en algo formal con algunas de ella, lo malo es que…

—¿Qué? –lo observo con atención.

—Muchas de ellas no lo entienden, se ven en la esperanza de que algún día yo… tú sabes, le termine correspondiendo de verdad.

—¿Y entonces porque sigues dándole esperanzas? –le reprocho–. Eso esta muy mal, Gaara.

—Lo se –bajo la mirada–. Pero se que eso algún día terminara, y ese día no esta muy lejos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Gaara freno sus pasos y poso sus orbes aguamarina en ella.

—No tengo la seguridad, eso es cierto, pero lo se.

Matsuri se sintió impactada por la seguridad que reflejaban los ojos de Gaara, y que él no le quitaba de encima. Y en ese mismo momento escucharon cierto barullo de gente en esa plazoleta, ambos voltearon a ver notando como dos hombres al parecer se estaban trenzando a golpes. Matsuri abrió sus ojos sorprendida al reconocer a uno de ellos.

—¡Obito-sensei! –grito yendo hacia ese lugar.

—¡Matsuri espera no te metas en la pelea! –le grito Gaara siguiéndole los pasos.

Y al llegar al lugar…

—¡Obito-sensei deténgase, por favor! –Matsuri intento interponerse en la pelea, pero Gaara se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura para que no se moviera, pero al levantar su mirada…

—¿Kakashi? –cuestiono con asombro el joven pelirrojo–. Tranquila Matsuri, yo detendré la pelea. Solo quédate aquí ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió de cabeza notando como Gaara se interpuso entre Obito y Kakashi, tomando de los brazos a este último.

—Kakashi detente esta en un lugar publico –le dijo Gaara llevándose consigo a su profesor de Universidad, alejándolo del otro.

—Obito-sensei ¿Se encuentra bien? –Matsuri se puso delante de su maestro tomándolo de los hombros, cosa que si el hombre quería arremeter contra Kakashi debía empujar y pasar pon encima de ella.

—¡Eres un estupido Kakashi! –le grito Obito limpiándose un hilito de sangre que salía de si labio inferior–. ¡No te metas en mi camino!

—Tú… eres un traidor, Obito –aseguro Kakashi.

—¡Ya basta, por favor! –les pidió Matsuri, notando como esos dos se miraban con odio.

Dentro del tumulto de gente apareció Minato, quien iba de regreso a su casa luego de arreglar unos asuntos en la gestoría, y vio como su hija y Gaara se metieron a frenar cierta pelea callejera, por lo que temió que algo malo le pasara a Matsuri. Y que sorpresa se llevo al ver que se trataba de esos dos hombres que él había visto crecer y que hasta ese momento eran grandes amigos.

—¡Kakashi, Obito! –los llamo Minato–. ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—¡Que no se meta con mi familia, porque lo mato! –Obito apunto a quien era su amigo.

—¿Tú familia dices? –Kakashi trato de zafarse del agarre de Gaara, pero este no se lo permitió–. ¡Eres de lo peor, Obito! Te juro que yo voy a probar que lo que digo es cierto ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Porque lo niegas! Pensé… pensé que éramos amigos.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo hasta que un día no reparaste en mis sentimientos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Kakashi abrió los ojos con asombro y enojo a la vez.

—¡Entonces es eso, idiota! –por primera vez Gaara vio a su profesor lanzar un grito, pues él siempre portaba ese semblante despreocupado que era incapaz de matar a una mosca–. ¿Rin sabe que todo esto se trata de vengarte de mí?

—No seas estupido, Kakashi –Obito rió–. ¿Te crees el centro del universo?

—Te metiste con las personas equivocadas –aseguro el peli-plateado.

Obito hizo silencio sabiendo a la perfección a quien se estaba refiriendo Kakashi, a Rin y Mina.

—Será mejor que tú no te metas con las personas equivocadas, Kakashi.

—¡Ya basta! –intervino Minato, sabiendo a la perfección que pasaba entre ellos–. Obito vete para tu casa que Rin y Mina deben estar preocupadas por ti y tú Kakashi te vienes conmigo.

No había nada que hacer, Minato había dado la última palabra y no se hablaría mas.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Naruto miro hacia el cielo notando como estaba muy pronto a caer el sol, rezongo pateando el suelo; se había desaparecido todo el día de su casa, hasta seguramente había dejado a la deriva y colgado a Gaara –cosa de lo que se equivocaba rotundamente, pero él no lo sabia– y todo porque se había dejado ser el tonto en la fiesta de su hermana, pero ahora quería saber que se traían entre manos Sakura, Sasuke y… Hinata. No sabia porque razón le preocupaba aquello, pero algo no muy bueno era por las palabras de Sakura y la actitud de Hinata y Sasuke.

¡Sasuke!

—Estupido, teme –murmuro con enojo–. Mira que hacerme ese escándalo solo por estar hablando con Sakura-chan cuando yo ya no tengo nada con ella –se quedo pensativo por un momento–. Y mejor que no lo sepa nunca.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, se sacudió su cuerpo tratando de quitar cualquier pensamiento. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de la puerta de casa y se adentro a su hogar.

—¡Ya llegue! –anuncio con su típica alegría, para luego sorprenderse de ver a su profesor de Universidad en ese lugar, era cierto que él ya lo conocía desde antes porque era alguien muy querido de su padre, pero su sorpresa no era por ello–. ¿Kakashi-sensei que le paso?

—Hola Naruto –lo saludo de mano Kakashi, mientras Kushina le pasaba un líquido rojo cicatrizador arriba del ojo derecho que tenia lastimado.

—¡Quieto Kakashi! –lo reto la esposa Uzumaki–. Que me haces trabajar aun siendo un hombre hecho y derecho, 'ttebane.

—Lo siento –se disculpo el hombre.

Naruto miro a Matsuri y Gaara que estaban sentados en la mesa del living en silencio. Pues lo que Naruto no sabía es que cuando Minato llevo a Kakashi a su casa para que Kushina lo curara, la madre Uzumaki estuvo literalmente una hora y media retando a los puros gritos a Kakashi por andar de luchador libre por las calles de Tokio. Finalmente el rubio observo a su padre que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a Kakashi y Kushina.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada –le respondió su padre y mirando a su hija y Gaara–. Muchachos podrían dejarnos un momento a solas.

—Si –Matsuri tomo a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevo consigo, mientras Gaara subió las escaleras con ellos en silencio.

Y al llegar al piso de las habitaciones…

—¿Se puede saber que paso? –susurro Naruto.

—Kakashi-san y Obito-sensei se agarraron a los puñetazos en plena calle, con Gaara los tuvimos que frenar porque sino quien sabe como habrían terminado, luego llego otuo-chan y acá estamos –Matsuri dijo todo aquello tan rápido y a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿De enserio? –Naruto miro a Gaara, quien asintió de cabeza–. Kakashi-sensei y Obito-sensei siempre han sido grandes amigos ¿Y porque se pelearon?

—Creo que por la señorita Rin –respondió Matsuri con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—¿Y eso porque te emociona? –cuestiono el rubio arqueando una ceja.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Se trata de un triangulo amoroso, puky! –Matsuri a pasos silenciosos se acerco y bajo algunos escalones he hizo la señal de silencio para que ni Gaara ni Naruto hicieran ruido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, tonta? –le susurro Naruto.

—Pues escuchar ¡No me pienso perder semejante culebron!

—Esto no se trata de tu novela de la noche, Matsuri-chan –murmuro Naruto tratando de agarrar a su hermana y cuando bajo los escalones necesarios para detenerla…

Escucho que alguien en la planta baja hablaba:

—Se que estuve mal, pero no medí las cosas, sentí que él se esta quedando con todo lo que a mi me pertenece –sabia que quien hablaba era Kakashi y como le llamo la atención las palabras de su sensei, Naruto ya se encontraba a la par de Matsuri escuchando lo que no debía.

Gaara resoplo y negando de cabeza, se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Matsuri y se cruzo de brazos mirando como los hermanos Uzumaki escuchaban conversaciones ajenas.

—Kakashi no puedes decir eso, somos solo personas no podemos decir que algo nos pertenece o que es exclusivamente de nuestra propiedad –el que hablaba era Minato.

—Tú no entiendes Minato ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que me dijo Obito?

—Si te entiendo y claro que lo escuche, pero entiende… Rin y tú hace años terminaron y ella rehizo su vida con Obito, se que puede sonar mal pero lo debes entender.

Desde las escaleras…

—¿Obito-sensei le robo la novia a Kakashi-sensei? Vaya, cosa –susurro asombrado Naruto.

—No creo que haya sido eso –murmuro Matsuri–. Calla y escucha.

Volviendo a la planta baja…

—Yo lo entiendo, hasta me reserve mi enojo cuando Obito me anuncio que se iban a casar –Kushina termino de curarle la herida d Kakashi y se mantenía en silencio, sabia que ella no debía opinar–. Pero es diferente ahora.

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Por la niña…

—¿Por Mina-chan? –cuestiono el padre Uzumaki y pregunto con cuidado–. ¿A que te refieres?

—Minato yo lo se, me basto con solo verla una vez –Kakashi miro seriamente a Minato–. Esa niña… es mi hija.

En la planta alta…

—¡¿Qué…?

Matsuri pego un leve gritito y de la impresión sin querer golpeteo con su mano la cara de su hermano dándole de lleno en pleno rostro.

—¡Auch! –Naruto se agarro con ambas manos la nariz y sin querer se tambaleo, por lo que sin poder evitarlo hizo todo el intento por no caerse, pero le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio.

Matsuri intento ayudarlo y cuando lo agarro de la campera, no hizo mas que sumarse a Naruto, Gaara se llevo una mano a la cara con frustacion, viendo como los hermanos Uzumaki escandalosamente rodaban cuesta abajo por las escaleras hasta que finalmente terminaron de cara al suelo.

—¡Cuantas veces les he dicho que no escuchen conversaciones ajenas! –Kushina empuño sus manos al ver a sus hijos desparramados en el piso al pie de las escaleras–. ¡Matsuri y Naruto Uzumaki!

¡Oh, si! Ellos sabían que estaban en problemas.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Uf, que cosa! Me costo hacerlo de veras que si, se que no hubo mucho romance, pero las cosas que ocurrieron son influyentes para el transe de la historia ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Bien, Matsuri y Gaara ya se están conociendo profundamente ¿Y ahora que pasara? Porque como verán Naruto esta muy ocupado con otra cuestión que lo tiene sin fijar los ojos en su hermana y su mejor amigo ¡Oh, Oh, Oh!

Pobre Kakashi su mejor amigo le esta robando todo lo que cree suyo, esa mini historia pronto se resolverá. Y tenía que poner algo de humor al final, sino no tenia gracia esa escena.

Próximo episodio: Inconsciente corazón.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	6. Inconsciente Corazon

¡Domo! ^^ Me pregunto… ¿Sigue alguien por aquí?

Cri, cri, cri, cri…

¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por la espera! ¡Por el tiempo perdido! Pero como verán aquí estoy… no tengo muchas excusas, solo diré que estaba en un trance, sabia como seguir con la historia, pero las palabras no llegaban como yo quería, lo mismo va para mis otras historias. Nuevamente, perdón. Pronto estare con la continuación de "Paternidad" y mis otros fic Hitsuhinas.

Ya lo saben, Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

¡A leer!

**Rompiendo las Reglas**

Capitulo VI: Inconsciente corazón. 

Gaara suspiro al escuchar nuevamente esos chillidos y la misma discusión que se daba aproximadamente ya hace una semana. Abrió sus ojos y vio como en ese mismo momento Matsuri tiraba de uno de los mechones de la cabellera rubia de Naruto.

—¡Itai! –grito el joven–. ¡¿Por qué me tiras del cabello?

—Porque no te callas la boca ni un segundo ¡Deja de rezongar y lava los platos! –Matsuri frunció el ceño señalando la pila de platos que debía limpiar Naruto–. Además la que debería estar indignada ¡soy yo! Pues, por este castigo que nos dio mamá ahora tengo menos tiempo de estudiar para mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad.

—¡Pero si todo fue tu culpa! –la apunto Naruto–. Por andar de chismosa.

—¡Fue tu culpa! –la joven le dio un golpecito con su dedo índice al pecho del rubio–. ¡Tú te caíste de las escaleras!

—¿Y quien fue la que me golpeteo la cara? –Naruto se cruzo de brazos y miro acusadoramente a su hermana.

—¿Y quien te mando a estar donde no te llaman? –la chica levanto una ceja–. Además estaba en shock por la animalada que dijo Kakashi-san.

—¡Kakashi-sensei no es un animal!

Y así era como siempre tomaba dirección esta discusión. Gaara sabía como terminaría todo esto.

—Entonces que no ande diciendo por ahí que Mina-chan es su hija, Mina-chan es hija de Obito-sensei –dijo muy segura Matsuri.

—Si Kakashi-sensei lo dijo por algo será. Además, seguro que la culpa de todo es de Obito-sensei por andar robando mujeres ajenas –Naruto movió su cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

—¡Obito-sensei es un buen hombre! –lo encaro la castaña.

—¡Es un roba novias! –achino sus ojos el rubio.

Gaara suspiro, esa escena le hacia acordar a las tantas constantes peleas que solían tener Temari y Kankuro desde toda la vida. En ese preciso momento, Kushina hizo acto de presencia en dicho lugar con escoba en mano y dando la misma contra suelo, el solo sonido dio la autoridad necesaria.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí, 'ttebane? –cuestiono la mujer.

—¡Nada de nada! –expresaron abrazándose fraternal Naruto y Matsuri.

Kushina suspiro y miro de reojo a Gaara.

—Pobre de ti, jovencito –le dijo dirigiéndose a él–. Tener que aguantar estas cosas, pero bueno ya sabes… eres parte de la familia –le guiño el ojo haciendo sentir a Gaara cómodo y seguro, como un hijo mas–. ¡Y ustedes dos será mejor que se comporten! –dijo mirando de manera asesina a sus dos hijos.

—¡Pero sino hicimos nada! –se excusaron los hermanos Uzumaki.

—Mas le vale –achino sus ojos tomando otros productos de limpieza–. ¡Minato ven para aquí que te necesito!

Kushina pego el grito provocando que en una milésima de segundo su marido hiciera acto de presencia ante ellos. Minato poseía un pañuelo en su cabeza, un delantal verde de cocina y un plumero en mano.

—¿Otou-chan? –cuestiono Naruto incrédulo.

—¿Nanda?

—Minato aquí esta el balde, los limpiadores, el trapo rejilla, desodorante de piso y cera, cárgame esto que iré a limpiar el baño, por favor –explico Kushina.

—¡Hai! –respondió el hombre como un soldadito cargando todos aquellos productos de limpieza.

Naruto suspiro.

—No puedo creer que papá se haya convertido en un mandado.

—¡Tu padre no es ningún mandado! –le replico su madre dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza–. Aquí vivimos todos y ensuciamos entre todos, por ende todos ayudamos en la limpieza. Y si ya terminaste de lavar los platos, ve al garage que te toca a ti limpiarlo, Naruto.

—¡Nani!

—Ja –se burlo Matsuri–. Eso te pasa por hablador, por hablador –le saco la lengua.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento.

—Si es así, dígame que es lo que debo hacer. Yo también ayudare, señora.

—¿S-Señora? –a Kushina se le ensancho una venita en la sien, Gaara supo que lo de señora había estado de mas.

—Digo, Kushina-sam… Kushina-san.

—A tu madre le cuesta aceptar el peso de la edad –le susurro Minato a Naruto, el primogénito asintió de cabeza cruzándose de brazos, como dándole la razón a su padre.

Kushina finalmente suspiro.

—Bien, Gaara… tú solo saca la basura y ya.

El joven pelirrojo asintió yendo hacia el lavadero para buscar las bolsas de basura siendo guiado por Matsuri que lo acompaño para ayudarlo; pero por su parte Naruto estallo en un puro berrinche.

—¡Porque Gaara solo debe sacar la basura y yo limpiarme todo el garage después de que me lave los platos! ¡No es justo, 'ttebayo!

—Gaara es un buen chico –dijo Minato.

—¡De que lado estas tú! –Naruto apunto a su papá.

—Querido –le sonrió Kushina a su hijo favorito acariciándole la cabeza–. Tú me haces sacar canas verdes, cosa que Gaara no.

—Ni que fuera tu yerno –Naruto achino sus ojos.

Kushina abrió los ojos para luego golpetear su puño en la palma de su otra mano como signo de que se le había prendido la lamparita de las ideas.

—¿Sabes? –expreso–. No es una mala idea, a mi me agrada Gaara, además se ve bien lindo junto a nuestra Matsuri-chan ¿Ne, anata? –miro a su esposo.

—¿Ehhhh? –Minato tiro el balde que tenia en mano junto a los productos al suelo–. ¿Qué boberas estas diciendo Kushina? Matsuri-chan es una niña aun para que le andes buscando novio.

—¡Mi hija ya es una preciosa mujer! –le retruco la pelirroja–. Hermosa, fuerte y decente como su madre.

Naruto poso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

—No te preocupes, Otou-chan –le sonrió con confianza–. Gaara es un pésimo partido para Matsuri-chan, mujeriego, rompe corazones, egocéntrico, monosilabico y aburrido –largo una pequeña risita inocente y se encogió de hombros–. Matsuri-chan jamás se fijaría en él, 'ttebayo.

—¿No es acaso Gaara tu mejor amigo? –cuestionaron Minato y Kushina con un gotita resbalando por su sien al ver la descripción de Naruto hacia el pelirrojo.

—Si ¿Y eso que? Como amigo es genial y una excelente persona, ahora como pretendiente para jovencitas –suspiro rascándose su barbilla–. Yo creo que más de una suegra lo querría lejos de su nena.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Ahí esta! –expreso Matsuri pasándose una mano por su frente.

Gaara la miro y sonrió ínfimamente.

—No era necesario que me ayudaras, pero igual… gracias.

—¡De nada! –respondió alegre y sonrojándose.

El joven la miro detenidamente, cada vez que Matsuri se sonrojaba era una cosa que se arremolinaba en su pecho y lo hacia sentir raro. Pero lo mas ilógico de todo era que aquella sensación le gustaba y lo hacia sentir diferente y especial. Se sentía desesperado, pero a la vez en sintonía con el mundo. Algo irreal.

—¿Sucede algo, Gaara? –Matsuri le paso la mano por frente de su cara para que este reaccione.

—¿Eh?

—Gomen ne, es que te habías quedado tildado.

El pelirrojo corrió su cara hacia un costado, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando y se sentía un perfecto idiota; pues por andar mirando mucho a Matsuri se había perdido en sus divagaciones. Debía portar una actitud seria sino seria tomado por tonto.

—Disculpa –dijo y la miro de reojo–. ¿Me decías?

—Oh –Matsuri parpadeo recordando–. Es que hoy a la mañana me dijiste que necesitabas pedirme un favor ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

—Si –asintió–. Me preguntaba si tú conocías un lugar de renta de automóviles o motocicletas; le he estado preguntando a Naruto, pero siempre se olvida de darme la dirección de uno y a Minato-san no he querido molestar, he visto que siempre trae mucho trabajo de la gestora.

—Oh, si… –la joven se puso pensativa, hasta que de un momento a otro saco de su pantalón una pequeña libretita junto a una la picera–. Ahora que recuerdo… ¡toma! Aquí te anote la dirección de un lugar, no es muy lejos de por aquí…

—Gracias –asintió y luego la miro–. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

"_Bien, solo es cuestión de que Naruto no se de cuenta… la llevare a dar una vuelta, será como una segunda cita… momento… ¡Que diablos estoy pensando!"_ pensó el joven Sabaku No en un instante.

—Yo… esta b-bi…

Y cuando Matsuri estaba por contestar, una voz llamo la atención de la pareja.

—¡Garaa, mi amor!

En el momento, que Gaara se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre… una joven rubia de buena forma y cuerpo esculpido; lo beso. Sin pedir permiso y sin escrúpulos, tomando al chico por sorpresa.

Matsuri sintió en ese instante de tiempo que algo muy fuerte oprimió su pecho con dolor, experimentando por primera vez el dolor de querer llorar sin saber porque; en el fondo presintiendo que era porque tenia una decepción amorosa. A ella le gustaba Gaara, ella quería a Gaara…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La historia podía ser tan simple como rebuscada, pero la temática era la misma por donde se la mire: no tenían mucha información por donde empezar. Esa era la cuestión.

Umi bajo su mirada con cierta pena, sintiéndose en parte incomoda. Pues, no podía pensar a cada segundo que le estaba haciendo perder un valioso tiempo de vacaciones a Kankuro.

—No te sientas mal, por favor… ya algo vamos a encontrar –trato de darle ánimos Kankuro, que cada vez que veía a Umi Myouga deprimida no podía evitar sentir un profundo dolor en el estomago que le causaba el querer hacerla sentir bien sin saber porque–. Y tampoco te sientas mal por mí, yo acepte este reto… y deseo ayudarte.

—D-Demo…

—Nada que decir –le sonrió con confianza.

Y aunque Kankuro siempre tenía un semblante salvaje y rebelde, no podía negarle una de sus sonrisas a esa chica; que era tan linda como sencilla y amable. Ojala su novia fuera así…

El hombre negó de cabeza llamando la atención de la chica.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Kankuro-san?

—No, no… por supuesto que no –tocio disimuladamente–. Mira, Umi-san lo que haremos es lo siguiente, este noche me contactare con una persona de confianza, él será capaz de poder encontrar la información de fondo que tu abuela ha ocultado al morir.

—¿De en serio?

—Puedes darlo por seguro –dijo con convicción, pero mirándola con seriedad.

Umi supo que no todo terminaría allí.

—Hay un precio ¿Verdad? –dijo la joven.

—No monetario, sino más bien… personal –Kankuro cerró sus ojos.

—¿P-Personal? –Umi parpadeo para luego pararse de su asiento y golpetear su puño con furia contra la mesa–. ¡¿Qué demonios esta insinuando?

—¡No seas mal pensada, onna! –pego el grito en el cielo, sonrojado; provocando que la gente que estaba a su alrededor los mire con atención y asombro–. Cuando me refiero a algo "personal", me refiero a que este sujeto investigara tu vida y la de toda tu familia por completo… en pocas palabras, sabrá que color de bragas has llevado puestas desde nacida hasta ahora.

La joven se sonrojo y trago saliva nerviosa.

—¿Estas dispuesta a pagar ese precio? –Kankuro la miro serio y con el ceño fruncido–. No cualquiera le abre su vida entera y la de su familia a un perfecto desconocido.

Umi suspiro y se sentó nuevamente, miro a Kankuro con seguridad.

—Estoy dispuesta a ello.

Kankuro también suspiro.

—Mira… –expreso llamando la atención de la joven–. Puede que tú este muy segura de cada una de las decisiones que tomes de aquí en adelante porque la esperanza y la ilusión es lo último que se pierde, más en casos como estos. Pero tienes que saber una cosa, si es que llegamos a encontrar a tu hermana… eso no significa que ella quiera saber de ti como tú de ella ¿Lo comprendes?

—Y-Yo… –Umi arrugo su boca, apretando sus dientes sabiendo muy bien a que se refería Kankuro–. Lo se. Yo se muy bien que es lo que esta diciéndome.

—¿Estas segura, entonces?

—Si –ella sonrió levemente–. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, Kankuro-san.

El hermano mayor de Gaara corrió su cara hacia un costado levemente sonrojado. En ese momento, sonó su móvil sacándolo de la situación. Miro su celular… era su novia.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gaara se separo bruscamente de la joven rubia, parpadeo y directamente frunció el ceño más que enojado.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, Ino?

—Pero Gaara…

—¡Nada! ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –Gaara abrió los ojos levemente y miro de reojo para su costado notando que Matsuri ya no se encontraba en dicho lugar–. Maldición –susurro.

La joven rubia poso sus manos en la cintura y lo miro de manera reprochante.

—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos… ¿Esa es la manera de tratarme?

—¿Desde cuando te crees con el derecho de reprocharme algo? –Gaara frunció sus facciones–. Y te hice una pregunta…

Ino frunció su boca, estaba molesta.

—Yo creo que es hora de que vayamos formalizando –dijo tratando de mostrarse segura–. No me gusta para nada estas escapadas tuyas.

—¿Nandato?

—No creo que tenga nada de malo, Gaara –ahora ella estaba mostrando un deje de tranquilidad y comprensión–. Yo… te extraño.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada, nunca lo hemos tenido, Ino –cerro sus ojos y suspiro, no era que quisiera ser grosero, pero tampoco quería ser hipócrita con ella y alimentar ilusiones en donde no había nada–. Lo peor de todo este asunto… es que yo te lo aclare desde un principio.

Abrió sus ojos y la miro, notando como ella se había puesto roja del enojo. De un momento a otro, ella le propino un cachetazo tan fuerte como su orgullo.

—¡Baka! –grito, pero en ese mismo momento parpadeo dándose cuenta de su mal acto.

Si quería que Gaara le hiciera caso no debía andar golpeándolo así como así. Noto como el joven se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para marcharse de su presencia.

—¡E-Espera Gaara! –intento retenerlo–. Yo…

—Ya fue suficiente, Ino –la miro seriamente–. Esta no es mi casa, no le traeré problemas a la familia de Naruto.

—¿Yo soy un problema para ti?

Gaara suspiro, realmente no quería ser cruel con Ino; ella era una buena chica, a pesar de todo. Podía ser superficial, con aires de grandeza y muchos mas, pero cuando un amigo la necesitaba ella siempre estaba sin importar que. Además de que ella pertenecía al grupo de amigos de Naruto que lo había aceptado.

—Ino… eres una buena chica, muy bonita y todo, pero yo no soy la persona que tú estas buscando –la miro directamente–. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

La chica bajo la mirada y arrugo su boca.

—P-Pero… ¿Podemos seguir como hasta ahora, cierto?

Su tono era esperanzador.

—No, Ino… ya no más –dijo con seguridad que sorprendió a la chica–. Es lo mejor.

Estaba impactada. Esa actitud… ella nunca había visto dicha actitud en Gaara.

—¿P-Por que?

Gaara se sintió extraño, era la primera vez en la vida que él rechazaba una situación así. Bajo la mirada, él no tenia la respuesta a la pregunta que le hacia Ino; no sabia porque había dicha que no. Solo entendía que se sentía bien así. Que solo tenía un objetivo en mente…

Matsuri Uzumaki.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! –pego el grito enfurecido Kushina al notar que su hijo no se encontraba por ningún lado de la casa.

Ella lo sabia muy bien, su hijo se había escabullido de limpiar el garage como le correspondía. Naruto hacia ese tipo de travesuras desde que era un crío, Kushina no podía creer que ya siendo un hombrecito guapo, hecho y derecho le jugara con ese tipo de tretas.

—¡'ttebane! –exclamo berrinchuda.

Minato la miro con una sonrisa en la cara, esos momentos le hacían acordar a cuando Matsuri y Naruto eran pequeños y se les daba por hacer ese tipo de tontas travesuras. Y hablando de sus hijos… el cabeza de la familia hacia tiempo que no veía a su hija menor.

¿En donde se había metido Matsuri?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Sakura suspiro y antes de entrar a la habitación de su novio tomo el valor necesario. No quería estar en malas con Sasuke, pero a veces él realmente se la hacia muy difícil; Sasuke Uchiha no era un novio común y corriente, pero sin importar qué ella lo amaba así. Aunque a veces se había equivocado en como manejar las situaciones…

—¿Sasuke-kun…?

En ese preciso momento, la figura de alguien se apareció saliendo de una puerta adicional de la habitación del Uchiha menor. A Sakura se le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver de quien se trataba.

—No me digas… ¿Le volviste a usar el baño a Sasuke-kun?

Itachi sonrió con esmero, para luego llevarse las manos a los bolsillos.

—Si, pero no le digas ¿Vale?

—Vale.

—Es que cuando se remodelo el cuarto de Sasuke, él se las ingenio para que le hagan su baño de una manera muy sofisticada –suspiro y se termino encogiendo de hombros–. Cuando le pedí que hiciera lo mismo con el mío se negó.

—Entiendo –rió Sakura por lo bajo.

—¿Y que? –Itachi se hizo el desentendido–. ¿Aun siguen peleados?

La chica dejo de sonreír para bajar su mirada. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Tú crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para tu hermano, verdad? –abrió sus orbes y lo miro directamente–. Por eso siempre me estas vigilando…

—Solo intento conocerte, nada más. No malinterpretes mis intenciones –Itachi se puso serio por un segundo–. ¿No has notado como te trata mi padre? Solo quiero que sepas que no todos en esta familia somos así.

Sakura abrió su boca levemente sorprendida para luego asentir de cabeza, estaba tan preocupada y con la cabeza en otro lado que no estaba viendo exactamente las buenas intenciones del hermano de su novio.

—Lo siento.

Itachi cerró sus ojos comprendiendo la situación. Aunque seguía sin entender que tipo de relación llevaba su hermano con esa jovencita. Entendía que la escena de dicho emparejamiento no era bien visto en su familia, eso podía estar incomodando a Sakura, pero lo más raro de todo ese asunto era que eso no era lo que al parecer estaba perturbando a la joven.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Moiii! –Matsuri inflo sus cachetes de forma berrinchuda, mientras le daba un buen patadon al suelo–. ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!

Así se sentía… como una perfecta idiota. Y ella que se estaba haciendo ilusiones, que pensaba que Gaara estaba ¡solo! ¡Pero que perfecta estupida! Eso es lo que era. Porque como bien él lo decía y se lo había dicho: era un mujeriego. Claro, seguramente era de esos de los que no les importaba nada los sentimientos de las mujeres, además… además estaba el hecho que la chica que lo había venido a buscar era: perfecta y endemoniadamente hermosa.

Matsuri freno sus pasos, había salido hacia el centrito cercano de su barrio, necesitaba tomarse un respiro, así fue que de un momento a otro miro hacia el cristal transparente de la vidrieras de ropa de vestir, notando su reflejo en él. Se toco con sus manos su cara, dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos cada facción de su rostro.

—Ojala tuviera los hermosos ojos de Naruto-nii-chan –susurro para ahora tomar un mechón de su cabello–. Ojala tuviera el bello cabello de Oka-chan…

Bajo su mirada con tristeza.

—Seguramente así… seria tan hermosa como esa chica.

_Kushina y Minato entraron rápidamente a la institución escolar; pues estaban extrañados, ya que era muy raro que la mismísima directora del Jardín de Infantes de su hija los citara de un momento a otro y así repentinamente. Con Naruto en sus años de infante eso era cosa normal, ese hiperactivo de hijo siempre había hecho de las suyas, pero… ¿Matsuri? _

_Si esa niña era más buena que el pan. _

—_Oh, señor y señora Uzumaki… –la directora del establecimiento los vio llegar e inmediatamente se sintió incomoda–. Q-Que bueno que han llegado…_

—_¿Sucedió algo malo con Matsuri? –pregunto inmediatamente Kushina. _

—_Ah, b-bueno vera… ¿Cómo se lo explico? –la mujer se mostró dubitativa hasta que decidió moverse de su lugar y darle la vista a la pareja de padres de la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentadita detrás de ella. _

_Minato abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras que Kushina ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y dolor al entender que es lo que había pasado. Aun así la directora, al ver como Kushina se acercaba y arrodillaba frente a su hija, explico la situación._

—_Hacia un buen rato que su sensei no la encontraba así que decidimos buscarla por todo el establecimiento, hasta que la encontramos… –la mujer cerró sus ojos con cierta decepción–. En el pequeño despacho del gimnasio menor, no se como fue que consiguió la pintura… pero… bueno… ya ven…_

_Minato con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro se acerco a su hija, quien en ese momento tenía su corto cabello de color rojo ya que se había echado un tarro de pintura pura sobre la cabeza. Apoyo su calida y grande mano en la cabecita de su hija menor._

—_Matsuri-chan… dile a mamá y papá porque te has hecho una cosa así._

_La niña arrugo su boca en un pronunciado puchero, mientras grandes lagrimones intentaban caer de sus grandes ojos negros._

—_N-Naruto-nii-chan tiene el cabello y ojos de Otou-chan, pero yo… yo… no tengo el cabello ni los ojos de Oka-chan –apretó sus puñitos y cerro sus ojos–. ¡Eso no es justo!_

_Kushina abrazo inmediatamente a su hija, sin que nadie note que una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla. _

—_Pequeña… tú no necesitas tener ni mi cabello ni mi color de ojos, porque eres hermosa… ¡Eres hermosa así tal cual eres! –Kushina abrazo con más fuerza a Matsuri–. Tan hermosa para mamá que ama tu color de cabello y tus brillosos ojos negros como la noche… _

—_No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, porque papá también te ama así como eres, Matsuri-chan –susurro Minato._

—_¿D-De verdad? –la pequeña subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su padre, notando la gran sonrisa sincera en él. _

Matsuri suspiro recordando aquel detalle de su infancia, apretó su mechón de cabello y volvió a suspirar. No supo porque, pero salio corriendo en dirección desconocida. Solo quería olvidarlo todo por una fracción de segundo en el tiempo…

Hasta que de golpe y porrazo, choco de frente con alguien, lo que la hizo caer fuertemente al suelo.

—Oh, lo siento –se disculpo.

—¿M-Matsuri…? –la voz de Kiba la saco de su distracción–. ¿Pero que hacías corriendo de esa manera?

—Ah, yo… veras… –bajo su mirada y disimulo con una gran sonrisa–. Nada, ya sabes como soy –expreso con alegría–. Pues, ¿y tú, Kiba-kun? ¿Qué hacías?

—Bueno, yo iba a jugar un picadito con los muchachos… –la miro con atención por un momento–. Oye, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Yo?

—¡Claro! –sonrió–. Tú eres muy buena jugando al fútbol.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ino lloraba a rienda suelta sobre los brazos de Sakura, mientras Itachi veía aquella escena como un simple espectador.

—Ya Ino –susurro Sakura–. No creo que sea para tanto.

—¿¡Que no es para tanto, frentuda! –la joven rubia pego el grito en el cielo, provocando que Itachi se tapara con ambas manos sus preciados oídos, y Sakura se alejara levemente de ella.

—¡Suficiente, Ino-cerda! –pego otro grito Sakura y ahora Itachi no hizo mas que pegar un brinco en su lugar ¡Vaya, que estas muchachas tenían carácter!–. No debiste ilusionarte, Gaara siempre ha sido así. Además, además… tú no lo quieres de verdad –al ver la mirada aterradora que le dirigía su amiga, Sakura trato de explicarse–. Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, tú no lo amas… solo tal vez estas obsesionada…

—¡Claro que no! –Ino se mostró muy segura–. No te das cuenta que odio la idea de que esta con otra antes que conmigo, que se que la tonta esa de Sari lo quiere también.

Sakura negó de cabeza como no entendiendo la situación.

—¿Sari? ¿Quién es esa?

—Una… una arrastrada ¡eso! Si, eso… ella estudia bioquímica, debes saber quien es, Sakura.

—¡Puf! –ironizo la pelirrosa–. ¡Como si fuera la única chica que estudia bioquímica! En fin, no me importa quien es, aquí solo me importas tú.

Ino contemplo a su amiga y se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos, realmente era un alivio contar con una amiga como Sakura. En dicho momento, Itachi levanto la mirada notando como el recién llegado Sasuke miraba dicha escena, lo noto suspirar con fastidio, darse la vuelta y volver a irse de ese lugar.

Se ve que el menor de los Uchiha no estaba de buen humor. Según, Itachi eso era común y corriente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Fuaaa! Realmente no tenía ganas de limpiar el garage, no era justo –se quejo un sujeto quien llevaba puesto una capucha color gris sobre su cabeza y anteojos grandes color negros, parecía sospechoso, pero nadie le daba la real importancia–. ¡'dattebayo!

Expreso de forma berrinchuda, pero en ese preciso momento su nariz sintio el olor inconfundible de su comida favorita. No hizo más que mirar para todos lados hasta dar con el puesto de ventas de Ramen, y en el momento que dio el primer paso… no hizo más que pisar a alguien debido a su distracción.

—¡Itai! –se escucho el leve gritito adolorido de alguien.

—¡Ah! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡No sabes cuanto lo siento! –se disculpo con esmero y torpeza, haciendo que la otra persona lo reconociera enseguida.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?

El joven trago saliva con nerviosismo, sin poder creer el fracaso que era su persona al intentar camuflarse, y es que él lo sabía; su madre cuando se diera cuenta de su fuga: lo saldría a buscar por toda la ciudad con escoba en mano.

Tocio, tratando de poner voz ronca.

—Creo que te has equivocado, Hinata… yo no soy Naruto.

A la joven se le escurrió una gotita de sudor por su frente, pero al mismo tiempo un tierno sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas al notar que el chico no perdía su ingenuidad. La chica Hyuuga cerro sus ojos con paciencia, mostrando una tímida y adorable sonrisa… o por lo menos así lo había visto Naruto.

—Si no eres Naruto… ¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es Hinata?

El chico retrocedió un paso, dándose cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido. Se saco su capucha y los lentes, miro a la joven con pena y a la vez frustración.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? –cuestiono con cierta depresión.

—Etto… creo que yo… podría reconocer a Naruto-kun en cualquier parte…

A penas termino de decir aquello, Hinata se tapo instantáneamente su boca… se sentía realmente avergonzada. Por su parte, Naruto sonrió con ganas; Hinata era una chica bastante rarita, pero… le gustaban las personas como ellas.

—Oye, ya que te encontré aquí… ¿Quieres comer ramen conmigo? –la miro con ansias–. ¡Di que si!

—Es un soborno porque te descubrí ¿Verdad?

—No –Naruto achino sus ojos.

La joven sonrió y asintió de cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el puesto de ramen que Naruto anteriormente había divisado, allí se sentaron en la barra sintiéndose a gusto.

—Y dime Hinata… ¿Cómo es que te has hecho amiga de mi hermana? Cuando me fui de Tokio, veras…

—Si, lo se… ella y yo aun no éramos amigas, eso es porque yo aun no iba a la escuela como alguien normal. He tenido maestros particulares de niña.

—¿Y eso? –Naruto se mostró sorprendido.

—Oh, bueno… simples exigencias de mi padre.

—Y-Ya veo… ¡Oye, jii-jii! –pego el grito el rubio llamando la atención del comerciante–. Dos ramen, por favor.

—Por supuesto –el hombre dio la orden del pedido.

—¿Y tú, Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué estas camuflado de esa manera? –cuestiono la joven, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

El rubio comenzó a reír torpemente.

—Veras que… no tenía ganas de ayudar con la limpieza de casa.

—Oh… entonces has dejado a Matsuri-chan con todo el trabajo sucio ¿Eh?

—¡Claro que no, 'dattebayo! Ella también se fugo de casa –explico encogiéndose de hombros, en un signo de total despreocupación que causo una leve y armoniosa risita de Hinata.

Naruto la observo con atención notando con lentitud y firmeza los bellos rasgos que formaban el rostro tímido, armonioso e inocente de Hinata, de verdad que hasta el día de la fecha no había notado semejante belleza. Tal vez, la impaciencia y los líos en los que se había metido por el amor de Sakura lo traían medio loco. Y ahora que recordaba a Sakura… él tenia una duda pendiente con respecto a ella, Sasuke y Hinata.

Y cuando le sirvieron sus porciones de ramen, el joven Uzumaki se mojo los labios dispuesto a hacer aquella pregunta.

—Oye, Hinata…

Ella lo observo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la sola presencia y cercanía de Naruto la ponía nerviosa, como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

—¿Si? –expreso tímidamente.

—Dime… ¿de donde conoces tú a Sasu…?

—¡Tú eres la chica perfecta!

Ambos jóvenes escucharon esa ferviente y animosa expresión que cortó por completo las palabras y la pregunta que iba a hacer Naruto. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver en dirección de donde habían escuchado la voz.

—¡Tú eres la chica perfecta! –un hombre de cabello blanco largo atado en una coleta baja, ojos negros y aspecto robustito, agarro a Hinata de los hombros mostrándose realmente conmovido y feliz de haberse topado con ella.

—¿Ehhh? –Hinata se encogió en su lugar.

Un tic comenzó a moverse en el ojo izquierdo de Naruto, mientras una venita se ensanchaba en su sien.

—¡Ero-sennin! –grito apuntándolo con su índice, como si el sujeto fuera un verdadero criminal.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Sus ojos seguían la silueta de la mujer como si eso fuera lo único que existiera, tenia la intención de interceptarla para poder hablar con ella, había notado que su futuro esposo no había estado cerca de ella en casi todo el día; pero no sabia cual era la razón que le impedía acercársele. En ese preciso momento, noto como ella tocaba el timbre en lo que era al parecer una guardería.

—Rin –susurro.

La mujer sonrió al estrechar entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña, quien era el vivo retrato de ella cuando era joven. Kakashi, debajo de su tapabocas, sonrió con nostalgia; ahora entendía de donde Mina se le hacia tan parecida. Al ver a la pequeña una extraña y amena sensación lo invadió por completo. Suspiro. Se lo había prometido a Minato: no acercarse a Rin y Mina hasta que tuvieran aunque sea una prueba de que la niña fuera su hija.

Pero no podía, Kakashi no podía reprimir las ganas de acercarse a ellas.

—¿Te has portado bien, Mina-chan?

—Si, muy bien –sonrió la pequeña de manera muy orgullosa.

—Me parece perfec… –corto su habla al ver a la persona que se había posado frente a ellas; por acto reflejo se puso delante de la niña para que la misma no tuviera la visión de quien estaba de frente, ni que él tampoco tuviera mucho contacto con la pequeña. No pensó en el momento de hacerlo, simplemente fue un acto inconsciente.

A Kakashi ese gesto de verdad le dolió, nunca pensó que…

—No soy un mounstro ni un criminal, Rin… yo jamás les haría daño.

Ella abrió levemente sus labios.

—Y-Yo… ¡Ya lo se! –expreso de un pequeño gritito, Kakashi noto que la estaba invadiendo el nerviosismo.

—Entonces…

—¿Kakashi que es lo que quieres? Dilo y vete, por favor.

—Tú sabes que es lo que quiero –la miro con atención y estudio–. Quiero la verdad.

—¡Basta! –ella se mordió los labios, Kakashi pensó que en cualquier momento se los haría sangrar si los apretaba mas fuerte–. ¡Vete, por favor!

En ese momento, Mina se asomo desde atrás de las piernas de su madre.

—¡Senol ninja! –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

—Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo has estado? –Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreírle, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la niña que se acerco a él de una rápida y sola corrida.

—Muy bien, salgo de la jaldinera –expreso poniendo sus manitas en su espalda de manera muy inocente.

—¿No será de la guardería? –cerro sus ojos de manera graciosa.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! Senol ninja usted es muy inteligente –lo miro con atención y luego sonrió–. Senol ninja venga a mi casa a tomar la lechita conmigo, yo lo invito.

—¡Mina-chan! –pego el grito Rin mas que sorprendida–. No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Polque? –la niña alzo una ceja, mirando a su madre.

—Porque… porque él ya es un hombre grande y no toma la leche, además tu pad… –Kakashi la miro seriamente, Rin bajo la mirada y se corrigió–. Obito no esta en casa.

—¡Yo quiero que él venga a casa a tomar la leche conmigo! –la nena miro nuevamente a Kakashi–. Senol ninja en mi casa tengo una casita de té y galletas holneadas.

—¡Mina-chan no! –expreso Rin.

—¡Si! ¡Si! –Mina empuño sus manitas y empezó a patalear al suelo–. ¡El senol ninja es mi amigo!

—¡Basta! –Rin tomo del brazo a su hija–. ¡Dije que no! No te pongas en caprichosa, por favor.

—¿A que le tienes miedo, Rin? Después de todo, Obito, tú y yo somos amigos… no tiene nada de malo que yo tome la merienda con _su hija._

—No caigas tan bajo, Kakashi –susurro con dolor viendo la determinación del hombre en acercarse a Mina–. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Él no respondió, Rin solo sintió que su hija le tiraba de su pollera, bajo la mirada hacia ella.

—Mami –expreso Mina con los ojos llorosos y haciendo puchero–. El senol ninja es mi amigo, él es bueno.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ir a su lugar de trabajo en fecha de vacaciones, no era muy alentador que digamos; pero siempre estaban esos muchachos renegados que nunca estudiaban durante el año y ahora debían rendir en pleno verano.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

El hombre se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la persona que le había hablado, era Minato. Persona que él respetaba tanto como si fuera un padre o hermano mayor.

—¡Minato-san!

—¿Cómo has estado, Obito? –sonrió con amabilidad el rubio.

—Preparando exámenes aun en verano… ¡Estos jóvenes! –suspiro.

—Entiendo, los chicos de hoy te la deben de hacer difícil ¿Cierto?

—Le recuerdo Minato-san que Naruto-kun era uno de ellos en sus épocas

Minato rió, lo que decía Obito era muy cierto, Naruto era rebelde hasta para llevarse materias en verano. Por suerte había sentado medianamente cabeza cuando decidió estudiar medicina.

—Bueno, pero compensamos con Matsuri… ella jamás se ha llevado materias.

—Es verdad –confirmo asintiendo de cabeza–. ¿Y porque su visita por aquí, Minato-san? –cuestiono.

—¿Podremos hablar un momento? –lo miro atentamente.

—¿Sobre?

—Rin, Kakashi, tú y… Mina-chan…

Obito se puso serio y Minato podría jurar que también muy incomodo, era algo que se palpaba en el aire.

—No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, Minato-san.

—Puede que tengas razón y tal vez yo no tenga nada que ver en este asunto, ni me compete en absoluto –cerro sus ojos con paciencia y los volvió a abrir–. Te aprecio tanto como a Kakashi, Obito –confeso Minato–. Y por ese cariño y aprecio… solo déjame darte un consejo.

Obito le mantuvo la mirada.

—Sea lo que sea que este pasando solo debes saber una cosa… Un niño no debe ser criado nunca a partir de una mentira.

—¿Nanda…?

—¿Entiendes, verdad? A mi no puedes mentirme, pero tampoco te pediré que me digas expresamente la verdad, y se que tampoco puedo obligarte a hacer lo que se debe, solo me queda en darte ese consejo.

—¿Usted? ¿Justamente usted, Minato-san? Usted que en su familia…

—Matsuri sabe la verdad –dijo firme y sin titubeos Minato al notar a que se refería Obito con esa insinuación.

Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego bajar la mirada.

—Lo siento, Minato-san… yo no quise insinuar nada…

—Esta bien –Minato poso su mano en el hombro del Uchiha en un gesto de confianza y disculpa–. Piénsalo tranquilo y en paz, Obito.

Minato lo miro con tristeza, los ojos de Obito Uchiha estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Solo… solo me entro una basurita en el ojo –se justifico el hombre.

—Obito tienes los anteojos puestos, es imposible que te haya entrado una basurita.

Minato comenzó a caminar hacia la salida despidiéndose con un ademán de mano.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Freno su moto al divisar un campito de fútbol en donde al parecer un grupo de chicos estaba jugando un animado partido barrial. Se saco su casco y dejo que el viento moviera al compás sus revoltosos cabellos rojos; sus ojos aguamarina percibieron la figura de un joven azabache quien estaba siendo un tranquilo y silencioso observador del partido de fútbol.

—¿Sasuke? –lo llamo acercándose a él.

—Hmp –fue lo único que articulo el Uchiha menor, mirando a Gaara volvió su vista hacia el campo de juego.

Gaara suspiro.

—Nada de suspiros, Sabaku No Gaara –expreso Sasuke–. Porque me gustaría saber que hacia Ino en la mansión Uchiha hoy.

—Y yo que voy a saber, se habrá perdido quizás.

—¡No me tomes el pelo! –especto mirándolo seriamente–. Ve y hazte cargo de esa maniática, que no quiero tenerla pegada a Sakura todo el tiempo ¿Acaso sabes de la paciencia con la que me debo armar cuando esas dos están juntas?

—Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo el pelirrojo–. Mira yo ya hable con Ino y le deje en claro que no me molestara mas, al parecer entendió, así que seguramente el berrinche y mal humor le durara solo hoy.

—¿Y tú desde cuando rechazas a Ino? –cuestiono sorprendido el Uchiha.

Gaara hizo silencio y en ese preciso instante desde el campo de juego…

—¡Matsuri pásamela aquí! –pego el grito Kiba corriendo y haciendo señales con su mano para que la joven castaña, quien llevaba la pelota consigo, se la pasara de inmediato.

—¡Ahí te va Kiba-kun! –expreso Matsuri haciendo el pase.

Desde fuera del campo…

—¿Ella…? –pregunto Gaara.

—Si, ¿sabes? Juega mejor a la pelota que el dobe.

—¿En serio? –noto como el moreno asentía de cabeza–. Vaya…

—Ella siempre me ha llamado la atención –confeso finalmente Sasuke, mirando fijamente el campo de juego.

—¿Matsuri? –Gaara noto como el joven asentía en silencio.

—Ella es la hermana menor del dobe, pero no se parece en nada a él que es idéntico a su padre, tampoco se parece mucho a su madre ¿No te parece?

—¿A que te refieres? –cuestiono confundido–. Los Uzumaki son muy parecidos entre si, Matsuri cuando se enoja es muy parecida a Kushina-sama, es amable como Minato-sama y cuando se mete en problemas los soluciona al igual que Naruto… nunca se hace cargo –termino diciendo con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

—No me refería a eso –Sasuke sacudió la cabeza–. Me refería a lo físico, pero olvídalo… es una tontería mía. Pensé que tú podrías saber algo, ya que estas conviviendo con Naruto…

—¿Saber que…?

Sasuke lo miro detenidamente.

—Cuando Naruto tenia unos cuatro años aproximadamente, su madre estaba a la espera de otro hijo, recuerdo que mi madre iba a ser la madrina de aquel niño, pero cuando Kushina-san estaba de cinco meses… perdió el embarazo.

El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido; Sasuke prosiguió.

—Fue algo muy duro para Naruto y su familia, ellos se veían muy felices con la llegada de ese bebé –hizo una pausa–. Luego de un par de meses, los Uzumaki aparecieron con Matsuri recién nacida… así de la nada. Mi madre era la madrina de Matsuri, pero bueno… ella ya no esta…

Gaara abrió sus ojos más que asombrado.

—Olvidalo –expreso Uchiha de un suspiro–. Solo que al estar aquí y ver a Matsuri recordé a mi madre…

En ese preciso momento, el partido se termino haciendo que las figuras de Matsuri y Kiba salgan del campo de juego, el joven abrazo a la menor Uzumaki, mientras ambos reían y se hacían ligeras bromas. Sasuke miro de reojo a Gaara notando como este fruncía el ceño y empuñaba una de sus manos, luego de la leve curiosidad que le había provocado el relato de su acompañante.

—¿Acaso el dobe te mando para que cuides las faldas de su _linda _hermana?

—¡Claro que n…! –Gaara freno su frase y miro a Sasuke levantando una ceja–. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –cuestiono haciendo referencia al adjetivo que el joven Uchiha le había dado a la menor Uzumaki.

—Nada.

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos se dignaba a retirarse con suma tranquilidad, pero el sonido de su móvil lo saco de contexto; y al mirar de quien se trataba no logro reconocer el numero del que se trataba.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

—_¿Con Sasuke Uchiha-sama?_ –la voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono se hizo escuchar y a pesar de eso el joven no lograba distinguir de quien se trataba.

—Si, el mismo habla…

Por su parte, Gaara opto por ignorar las palabras de Sasuke, aunque no negaría que el cumplido que había hecho Uchiha le había extrañado ya que Sasuke no era ese tipo de hombres con palabras bonitas en los labios. Al posar su mirada en frente noto como Matsuri lo miraba con cierta incertidumbre y sorpresa disimulada, aunque él podría jurar que un brillo de enojo encontraba en esos grandes y lindos ojos negros.

—Matsuri…

—¿Tú por aquí, Gaara?

Se acerco a ella lentamente.

—¿Molesta? –cuestiono.

—¿Debería estarlo? –la joven se hizo la distraída.

Gaara la miro detenidamente por un segundo.

—Ino no es mi novia –dijo de un momento a otro.

—¿Ehh? –Matsuri pego un pequeño brinco sorprendida de aquellas palabras, pero logro estabilizarse a tiempo–. ¿Por qué me dices una cosa así a mi, Gaara?

—Es cierto que he tenido algo con ella, pero nunca nada serio y la verdad que no me interesa tenerlo o bueno… no por lo menos con ella –el pelirrojo miro nuevamente a Matsuri, ignorando su última pregunta.

—¿Y porque me lo dices a mi? –volvió a cuestionar la chica, pero esta vez levemente sonrojada sin saber la razón de ello.

—Porque no quiero que haya confusiones y que malinterpretes las cosas.

—No lo entiendo.

—Pronto lo entenderás –Gaara sonrió ínfimamente, desconcertando a Matsuri con eso, pero no supo en que momento el joven Sabaku No se había acercado a ella y la tomo del mentón con intenciones…

—Gaara… –susurro.

Y en un segundo fugaz, los labios de ambos se rozaron con lentitud y vergüenza, como si fuera el primer beso de dos niños de primaria.

Kiba observo aquella escena con cierto recelo, no le gustaba Gaara para Matsuri, él era mucho mas grande que ella… se podría aprovechar o lastimarla.

—Ese Gaara se va a meter en un gran problema –hablo Sasuke mirando dicha escena y guardando su celular, pero opto por hacerse el desentendido. Debía ir a su casa y hacer las maletas, pues una jugosa propuesta de trabajo le había salido y solo debía corroborar que le convenía.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Que no! –pego el grito Naruto, quien estaba posicionado delante de Hinata en una posición de protección y defensa contra el peor mal.

—Creo que la decisión es de ella y no tuya, Naruto –explico el hombre, mientras achinaba sus ojos y observaba con cierto desden el "berrinche" de quien era su ahijado, pero de un momento a otro sonrió con picardía–. No me digas que ella es tu novia y es por eso que no quieres que la vean en traje de baño ¿Eh?

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y Naruto parpadeo.

—¡Que no! –volvió a gritar, mientras movía su cabeza fervientemente de un lado a otro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La joven Hyuuga bajo su mirada con tristeza, entendía que él solo tenía ojos para la novia de Sasuke, pero tampoco para que negara de esa forma que ella no le era de su gracia.

—Naruto no seas infantil.

—¡Basta, ero-sennin! –Naruto lo miro desafiante–. Hinata no es esa clase de chicas que posara para hombres pervertidos como tú.

—Estas malinterpretando las cosas, baka. No son cadenas pervertidas como tú piensas, se trata de la próxima colección otoño-invierno de "Model Sister".

—¿Model Sister? –expreso levemente sorprendida Hinata.

—¿La conoces? –cuestiono el albino.

—Claro, esa marca de ropa es el boom es las mujeres de hoy –asintió Hinata.

—Así es. Veras, yo trabajo para ellos buscando a jóvenes bonitas y agraciadas como modelos de su ropa indumentaria y como sabrás no se trata de nada fuera de lugar como lo cree Naruto.

—Entiendo.

—No le creas, Hinata ¡Ero-sennin es un pervertido! –intervino Naruto, quien miro a su padrino nuevamente–. ¡Te acusare con Otou-san!

El hombre suspiro y poso su mano en la cabellera rubia de su ahijado.

—Naruto… Minato sabe de qué trata mi trabajo, si hiciera cosas raras, él ya me habría denunciado. Después de todo, tu padre es un hombre honorable –miro a Hinata–. ¿Qué me dices, linda?

—Yo… –la joven titubeo por un momento ante la mirada fija de Naruto, pero luego suspiro y corrió su mirada hacia un costado–. Lo pensare…

Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto, sonrió con agrado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El joven pelirrojo poso sus orbes marrones en el gran complejo universitario que tenia en frente.

—Vaya, realmente es inmenso –expreso sorprendido.

—¿Akasuna No Sasori? –la voz imponente de una mujer hizo que él se volteara para encontrarse con ella–. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade, una de los directores del Complejo Universitario de Osaka.

—El gusto es mío –hizo una leve reverencia.

Tsunade lo miro con estudio y análisis, solo rogaba que el muchacho lograra superar la prueba piloto. Pues, hacia tiempo que no encontraba un preceptor y organizador que lograra las expectativas y responsabilidades de llevar tal cargo en una organización universitaria como la que ella manejaba.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Mina le sirvió a Kakashi un poco de leche en la pequeña tacita de juguete.

—Ahí tienes –le sonrió la pequeña–. Ahora ten estas galletas, las hizo mami.

Kakashi miro de reojo a Rin, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observando dicha escena. Mina también miro hacia ella.

—Ven, mamita –la niña la llamo–. Tú también toma la merienda con nosotros.

Rin con cierto pesar se acerco a la escena y se sentó junto a ellos, trato de sonreírle a su hija, pero Kakashi noto que era una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Mina, por su parte, se sentía muy feliz y a gusto, podría jurar que nunca se había divertido tanto como cuando el "señor ninja" le hacia grata compañía. Además, la mataba la curiosidad de saber que es lo que ese hombre escondía debajo de ese tapabocas.

Tal vez él no tenía boca o quizás poseía dientes muy grandes… La niña miro atentamente a Kakashi para luego encogerse de hombros. Mina tomo la mano de su mamá y Kakashi.

—Hoy ustedes selán mis invitados mas lindos –expreso inocentemente.

Rin tenía ganas de llorar, tantas veces había pensado en esto como realidad y ahora… no lo pudo sostener por mucho más tiempo y delicadamente se levanto de su asiento.

—¿Mami?

—Descuida –le dijo Kakashi–. Yo iré por tu mamá.

Mina asintió viendo como Kakashi iba detrás de Rin. Él llego junto a ella al cuarto compartido de la casa, la mujer no hizo mas que largarse a llorar, ya no podía soportarlo mas. Kakashi lo sabía y esa era la única prueba que necesitaba, Rin nunca había sido buena en eso de decir mentiras; se acerco a ella y la abrazo haciendo que Rin posara su cabeza en el pecho de él.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Los días de verano se pasaban como un calido viento que rondaba los corazones inconcientes de las personas que poco a poco con simples acciones iban formando su camino.

Umi llego a la mansión Sabaku No con la leve ansiedad del llamado que había causado Kankuro.

—Pasa –el hermano mayor de Gaara la estaba esperando personalmente.

—Kankuro-san ¿Es verdad? –expreso ansiosa–. ¿Es verdad que han obtenido información?

—Digamos que tenemos una buena pista, estamos por el buen camino Umi-san.

—¿Y que es? ¿Qué es lo que han averiguado?

—Baki ya tiene el dato de donde fue dada a luz tu hermana –a Umi se llenaron los ojos de lagrimas–. A este paso, muy pronto sabremos… quienes la han tomado en adopción.

La joven Myouga no pudo mas con su emoción contendida y se lanzo a los brazos de Kankuro, a quien lo tomo por sorpresa.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kankuro-san! –expreso agradecida y llorando–. ¡Todo es gracias a usted!

Kankuro no pudo hacer más que corresponder y la acobijo entre sus brazos, ante la mirada secreta de Yui, quien se encontraba en la cima de la escalera de la sala principal. La novia de Kankuro empuño sus manos, ese cretino se la pagaría muy caro.

Mientras que la ignorancia de Umi y Kankuro solo los hacia pensar en que cada vez estaban mas cerca de encontrar a la beba que la familia Myouga… había rechazado al nacer.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y que les parece? Como verán las cosas se van dando lentamente, pero están ahí armando líos en la trama ¡Apareció Ero-sennin! Y les puedo asegurar que no solo para tomar a Hinata como modelo ^^ Ya Matsuri y Gaara se dieron su primer beso, pero también les aseguro que no les será fácil, Gaara es un mujeriego y Matsuri lo sabe. Por otra parte, ¿Quién es la hermana de Umi? Estoy segura de que ya lo deben de imaginar y ¿Qué hará Yui para vengarse de Kankuro? En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán…

Próximo capitulo: Confesión de confianza.

Minato y Kushina reciben una noticia inesperada por parte de Jiraiya, a la vez que Naruto mantiene una charla de confianza con Gaara, quien se toma unos días en Osaka para escapar de Ino y pensar en que hará con Matsuri, quien no le tiene confianza. Obito decide enfrentar a Kakashi, dándole así un futuro sin mentiras a Mina; mientras que Hinata acepta modelar a espaldas de su familia. Sasuke obtendrá el empleo soñado y conocerá a una joven que le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza, a la vez que Yui en un encuentro casual con Gaara idea la venganza perfecta en contra de Kankuro, quien finalmente encuentra a la hermana de Umi.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


End file.
